Don't Double Date
by shewritesstories
Summary: When Rapunzel coaxes Merida out on a double date with her boyfriend Jack and his friend Hiccup, it becomes clear that the events of that valentines night will affect their lives more than they could ever have imagined... Please post your opinions in the reviews, this is my first fic! Mordern AU (Jackunzel, Mericcup) **MAJOR CHAPTER EDITING**
1. Chapter 1

**This is an updated version of chapter one, as there was some confusion with ages in the first. Ages will be further explained in the next few chapters :)**

_"__Pleease Merida!"_

_The older girl groaned and rolled over in her bed, gaining a mouthful of her thick red curls as she did so. At the same time, a ton of blond hair poured down from the bunk above and landed only inches from her face, causing Merida to start backwards just as Rapunzel landed down next to her pile of stupendously long hair. _

_ "__Please?" the girl tried again._

_Merida looked at her flat mate and best friend of 10 years standing before her. She wore a pink nightie that went down to the floor and hung loose on her tiny frame. It was trimmed with purple lace, and a pink bow sat in the centre of the neckline. Her massive green eyes gleamed at Merida from below several strands of golden hair, and Merida's blue bedside lamp caused them to glow like the bottom of the ocean as she chattered excitedly, not waiting for her friend's response._

_ "__Jack seems really nice, we've skyped a few times," she was saying. "But because this is the first time I've actually met him in person, I thought I'd feel safer with you with me. He suggested a double date, and then told me about his friend Hiccup-"_

_ "__Hiccup!" Merida had shrieked with laughter. "Who in their right mind would call their son _Hiccup_? The poor child!" Merida snorted in a most unladylike manner, and then choked as she recovered from her fit of giggles. Tears streamed down her face as she looked back up at Rapunzel, who was just barely smiling. _

_ "__Punz, you know I don't like to date in February, never mind on actual Valentine's Day, aka MY BIRTHDAY. I thought we were going to go to the pandemonium club and spend the night there."_

_Rapunzel grinned at this. The smile seemed to light up the girls entire face, and her eyes glowed an even brighter green. She reached down and pulled Merida with surprising strength from the bed so she was standing upright. Even though Merida was 6 months older than the blonde, she was still an inch or so shorter, and had to look up as the other girl tentatively began to talk again._

_ "__Well," she began sheepishly. "I thought the boys could come too?"_

_Merida pursed her lips, then sighed. Defeat was coming her way, she could see it on the horizon. She had walked in on one of Rapunzel and Jack's skype sessions before, and he seemed nice enough, although she was concerned about his age._

_ "__How old are they?" she asked, answering a question with another question, a habit she knew infuriated her best friend._

_A look of mild panic passed over Rapunzel's face, but she regally regained composure and plastered on a nonchalant smile._

_ "__They're both 20," she said sweetly. "Jacks birthday was last January and Hiccup's is in May,"_

_Merida blanched. She'd never dated a boy older than her. She believed it gave them more power than she had, and that made her nervous, something the read head rarely ever was. To add to it all though, Jack was almost 2 years older than Rapunzel. Merida had always felt responsible for Rapunzel, and this was teetering on the edge of madness. But she owed Rapunzel after breaking her favourite hairbrush (hairbrushes were a vitality in their flat), and this seemed like the right thing to do._

_With a sign, the shorter girl put her hands on her hips._

_"__Well," she said. "What should I wear?"_

_Rapunzel squealed and threw her arms around Merida, who groaned and shoved her off then made her way through to make breakfast._


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys, this is my first story, and i'm just getting the hang of how to work this site. I'll post an update every other day, and I apologise for any typos (i've already noticed one) I hope you guys enjoy it. Please favourite, follow and review! Questions welcome :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**So I know I said I would update every other day, but I hardly gave you guys anything to go on back there, so heres the next little bit. Chapter sizes may vary ;) Follow, favourite, review and enjoy!**

**-L**

_Throughout the day, Merida learnt that Hiccup had green eyes, and a horse called Toothless. He was accident prone, but a very skilled craftsman, and had made his own saddle. Merida couldn't help but be a tiny bit impressed by this, and she did love horses, having one back home on her parent's estate called Angus._

_When 7pm finally came, the two girls were ready. Merida wore a pale blue and white tartan shirt that 'matched her eyes', and Rapunzel had told her, black jeans, and her favourite, if slightly scuffed, teal doc martins and black leather jacket. Rapunzel wore a pink dress with puffy striped sleeves and a square neckline that fell just above the knee, a pair of pink ballet pumps and a purple cardigan. They headed out to the bus stop, and took the bus into the city centre, where they would meet the boys in a cute Italian restaurant Jack had booked about a week ago._

_Cute didn't seem enough when they reached the Italian, however. The building itself was set back a few metres from the other buildings, and small orange trees crowded the space either side of the door, adorned with pale yellow fairy lights. More of the fairy lights lined the walls inside, fighting for space amongst the beautiful paintings that packed the walls, so barely any of the faded floral wallpaper could be seen. On each table there sat a candle in a bottle, dripping hot wax onto a small china plate below._

_There was a line of booths across one wall, each with its own pair of mis-matched lampshades attached to the wall beside it. In the far booth, right in the corner, sat a pair of boys. One of them wore a shirt of a blue almost the exact shade of his eyes, an icy colour that almost made one feel cold, and as he laughed at something the boy sitting across from him was saying, his bright white hair glinted in the candle light. He truly was a sight to behold, and as soon as he noticed the two girls hovering near the door, gaping in awe at the beauty of the place, Jack jumped to his feet and rushed over, wrapping Rapunzel in a tight embrace._

_The girl sighed and melted into the tall boy, her head resting neatly on his neck. Jack glanced up then at his date's companion and smiled, untangling himself from Rapunzel and smiling at her._

_"__Happy birthday Merida," he said, and flashed a brilliant white smile at her. His face was all angles, and the dim light cast shadows across the hollows of his cheekbones and concealed his eyes as he stuck out a hand to shake. Merida couldn't help but think how mysterious he looked, and how he could have been a winter spirit, were it not for the light flush to his cheeks._

_He took us over to the booth just as the second boy emerged. Or attempted to, at least. Poor Hiccup stood, caught his leg on the table, and fell ungracefully back onto the seat with a thud. He grinned sheepishly up at them, and Merida could help but notice how completely awkward he looked. He had long chestnut hair that just brushed the tip of his nose, and he swept it aside with a bony finger to reveal two large, moss green eyes that stared up at her in pure mortification. A light flush spread from one ear to the other, and darkened to a bizarre shade of dark pink. His jaw was ever so slightly slack, and dusted with fine hairs, like he was just beginning to develop a beard but hadn't yet found the time to shave it off. _

_Merida frowned, and the boy realised he hadn't spoken at all, and thrust out his hand for her to shake, blushing an even darker red. His hand was buried in a green and navy jumper that hung off of his thin frame and pooled on the seat below him. One of his bony knees was tucked up underneath him, and the scuffed navy jeans he wore looked like they'd seen better days. _

_"__I'd love to get up and greet you properly," he said in a voice that Merida could only describe as sandpapery, "but I'd probably pull the whole table over with me. I'm Hiccup Haddock." _

_Merida suppressed a smile at the way he muttered his last name, and shook his hand gently. "Merida Dunbroch," she replied. _

_Rapunzel and Jack visibly relaxed at this point, introductions over without any disasters, and took their seats across from each other, leaving Merida next to Rapunzel and across from Hiccup. They ordered quickly- Merida having a pepperoni pizza to share with Rapunzel, and both the boys having pasta dishes,-and made small talk until their food came._

_Merida couldn't help but notice how Hiccup was staring at her with an almost puppy dog look, and she hung her hair over her face angrily. She hated being stared at. Under the table, she moved her feet slightly to the left, and came across another pair of shoes. With a glance down, she saw two green doc martins sitting next to her blue ones. She looked up at Hiccup and glared, and he pulled his feet back so quickly and violently that he upset Merida's coke, which fell to the side, soaking into the tablecloth and her jeans._

_With a cry of frustration, Merida stood, her face bright with rage. Hiccup visibly cowered in his seat as she pointed a wavering finger of accusation at him._

_"__You-" she began, but Rapunzel was already dragging her towards the bathrooms. Hiccup, who had regained his voice, called after them nervously._

_"__I'm so sorry!"_

_Jack reached over and draped an arm around Hiccup's bony shoulders, and smiled at his friend. _

_"__You like this one," he said. It was more of a statement than a question, but set Hiccups mind whirling, and it must have been displayed clearly on his face, because Jack laughed loudly. _

_"__It's been a year since Astrid," he said. "And you need to move on. When was the last date you went on huh?" _

_At this, Hiccup's head sunk into his hands. It had been years since he had been on a date. Astrid has been so overruling, but he had loved her senseless, and it had broken his heart when she'd told him he was boring and dumped him. He'd sunk into a deep depression, and had Jack not prodded him into action, he would probably still be sitting in a huddle on his bed wearing only sweatpants and a scowl._

_At this point the girls came back, and Hiccup had to use every ounce of self-restraint he had when he saw Merida. She'd removed the coke stained shirt, and now wore a white vest top with her leather jacket on top. The vest top clung tightly to her body, and Hiccup's eyes raked her body up to her face, where Rapunzel had obviously re done her makeup. Her now bright red lips were twisted in on themselves, and her dark eyelashes hid her eyes. Her pale eyebrows were knitted together in a scowl, and she looked ready to kill. _

_They sat down and finished their food in awkward silence, and decided not to have dessert, and after much arguing over who was going to pay, the two boys spilt it between them. _

_Then they headed to Pandemonium._


	4. Chapter 4

**Hai :) **

**I've officially decided that I'll post as often as possible basically. Thanks for the reviews! **

**Bigfan I apologise for confusion, I meant 20, though thanks for pointing that one out.**

**Just to clear this one up, the characters do not have powers in this fic, if you want one with powers, you're in the wrong place (some characters may crop up, but no powers included). Hiccup and Jack are both 20, Merida is 19 and Rapunzel is 18. **

**Feel free to ask about anything, sorry once again for typos!**

**Review, follow, favourite and enjoy :)**

**-L**

**Disclaimer- I do not own these characters (hell if I did there would be a movie by now), they belong to Disney, DreamWorks and Pixar**

_Merida had been longing to go to this club for years, and yet Rapunzel had refused her every time. Jack perked up at the sight of the neon signs down a dark yet surprisingly odour free alley, and they entered the club without much fuss, due to the guard recognising Jack._

_Inside, bright lights flashed overhead in blues and greens, and Merida noticed out of the corner of her eye that Hiccups wide eyes reflected the entire club in them. Jack ran over to grab a booth, and told them others to order a round of shots, and then he plunged into the crowd of dancers and disappeared._

_After a couple of rounds, Merida got up to dance, and was annoyed to find that Hiccup had followed her. He'd been drinking cider as well, so he was considerably drunker than her, but when he put his arms around her waist she didn't hesitate to push him off and continued to dance on her own. She continuously glanced over at Hiccup, and tried desperately not to laugh at the lanky boy swaying awkwardly. His broad shoulders occasionally jerked somewhere in time to the music, and his long arms and legs swayed and bent with the beat. Eventually she lost it, and burst out laughing._

_They continued to vary between dancing like that and drinking, until it got to the stage that Merida didn't register his arms slipping around his waist again. He pressed up against her, and they swayed in time with the music, his head bent so that his forehead rested amongst her curls. His breath stirred her head hair, and she shivered involuntarily. Hiccup registered this, and his hand slid to her hips, whilst his lips slid down her neck to her collarbone, where he placed a lingering kiss, causing Merida's breath to hitch. Her head rolled to the side as he continued to kiss back up her neck, when suddenly she saw a flash of white and blonde disappearing out of a side door._

_Pulling herself from Hiccup, she rushed after them, grabbing her jacket and bag on the way past. She staggered from the club, and found Jack with Rapunzel against the wall of the small alley, kissing her fiercely. Her arms were around his neck, and her fingers, which Merida was so used to seeing holding a paintbrush with the gentleness one might use to carry a baby bird, clutched at Jack's collar and his hair so hard her knuckles were white, tugging his shirt up slightly at the back. _

_Merida freaked out, and rushed forward, staggering slightly, and shoved jack away from Rapunzel. He fell back against a metal bin, and Rapunzel tripped forward into Merida, who-in her drunken and unbalanced state-crashed to the floor. _

_"__Don't do that Merida!" Rapunzel was screaming. "Do NOT ruin this one like you have the rest," Her voice was lean of alcohol, the blonde didn't drink, but to Merida's pounding head it echoed repeatedly. She was vaguely aware of Rapunzel shoving past her semi-conscious body to get to Jack. Soothing noises could be heard, and then Merida felt a bony arm struggle to pull her to her feet. _

_Merida must have passed out, because when she woke, she was lying on a bus seat, her head resting on something soft. No, someone. Hiccup. Merida twisted round, and his bony hand fell from her hair as he looked down at her. He smiled crookedly, and her heart did an involuntary flip flop. _

_"__What time is it?" she slurred, and he shrugged comically, causing her to burst into drunken giggles. The bus stopped suddenly, and she rolled forward, but was stopped from falling by a pair of long bony arms._

_"__Gotcha," Hiccup whispered, and helped her up. The pair helped each other stagger from the bus, and up too many flights of stairs, until Hiccup threw open a door on his left._

_The apartment before her was smaller than her own, and everything swung in and out of focus as she tripped inside. She turned and pulled hiccup to her, and, standing on her tiptoes, could just about reach his lips, where she planted a sloppy kiss that tasted of alcohol. He pushed the door shut behind them with his foot, and reached down to kiss Merida back. She returned it eagerly, and the pair stumbled back into a room containing a bed. Merida fell back onto it, and pulled Hiccup on top of her, never breaking the kiss. _

_Hiccup smelt of alcohol and sweat, and his entire body was pressed against Merida, who was acutely aware of every point of contact. She reached down for the hem of his jumper and stopped kissing him long enough to pull the garment over his head. They were both breathing heavily, and Hiccup's hands began wandering as their kissing resumed, yet in their drunken stupor neither of them knew when to stop, so they simply didn't. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys :)**

**A guest reviewer pointed out to me yesterday that Hiccup's birthday was on Feb 29th, and I'm going to be totally honest and admit that I did not know this. I always though of Hiccup as having a May birthday for some reason, I don't know why. And, as I said before, this story isn't exactly accurate to the movies (lack of dragons, will 'o' wisps, magical hair, snow powers etc etc).**

**Remember to ask if you have any queries :)**

**Review, follow, favourite and enjoy!**

**-L**

_Rapunzel hastily wiped the tears from her face as she looked at Jack. His pale lips were pursed tightly, but still slightly swollen from their earlier kissing session. He was ringing his hands anxiously and not looking her in the eye._

_"__I do really like you Rapunzel," he said hesitantly. "But if every time I kiss you I'm going to get rugby tackled by your roomy, well, we have a problem on our hands."_

_"__But she was drunk…" Rapunzel began, but trailed off at the look on Jack's face. Pity. He pitied her for inviting him back to her apartment so he could break up with her. His brown chinos were still slightly dusty from sitting on the ground in the alleyway, and his blue converses were scuffed and dirty. His hair, however, still stuck up where Rapunzel had ran her hands through it, and she had to bite her lip so as not to begin crying again. _

_Jack, unfortunately, noticed this, and stood to embrace her. She hiccupped quietly against his neck, breathing in his smell of alcohol, sweat and musky cologne. A single tear dripped on to his collar, and he pulled back with a frown. _

_"__You'll be all right on your own here tonight?" he asked, his voice edged with genuine concern. "I think Hiccup took Merida back to his for the night, although I hardly imagine either of them will try anything." _

_Rapunzel sniffed in response, and Jack placed his large hands on her shoulder, and stooped slightly so he was at the same level as her. His ice blue eyes were filled with sympathy and concern, and they pierced viciously at Rapunzel's heart, causing her to lose self-control and burst into tears once again. He pulled her back into his arms, making soothing noises as he did._

_"__Hush, hey it's okay, I'll stay the night, it's okay, shh," He gently wiped the tears from her face as he spoke, and Rapunzel's sobs slowed. "I'll sleep out here on the sofa okay? You go on to bed now. Shh, it's gonna be okay. You're strong Rapunzel, it's all gonna be okay,"_

_..._

_The clock by the bed read 3.30am when Merida next awoke. She rolled over and found a person lying next to her. Panicking, she shot backwards, and tumbled on to the soft carpet. She stood slowly, suddenly became painfully aware of every noise around her as a horrifying headache struck. The person-a boy, she could tell by the build-stirred in his sleep, and she watched his back flex as he curled up slightly._

_"__What happened last night…"_

_She reached out and ran her short fingers along his bony spine. It felt almost dreamlike as she played with the soft bit of hair at the nape of his neck, twirling it around her finger gently. She then leant forward and placed a gentle kiss there before getting up and moving towards the door. Her bag sat on the table, and she reached in and pulled out her phone. _

_The lack of missed call and messages suddenly brought her back to the present like a slap in the face. The club, Hiccup, Rapunzel, _HICCUP_. She looked around her. It could only have been Hiccup's apartment. From the little she knew of him, she could still tell from the wall dominated by trophies, certificates and rosettes from horse shows, and the stack of books on the coffee table, that this was definitely Hiccup's apartment. _

_Hastily, Merida found a piece of paper and a pen, and scribbled her number down onto it, the stuck it in the book at the bottom of the pile. After a bit of hunting, she also sourced his number, and tapped it into her phone quickly. Then, without a glance back again, she slipped out of the door and into the pale morning light. _

_Back in his bed, Hiccup lay wide awake, the spot where Merida's lips had touched his neck still tingling. The door slammed suddenly, and he sat upright, but his headache drove him back down. He hadn't been as drunk as Merida was led to believe, and remembered the events of last night clearly. _Very _clearly. He groaned and ran his hand through his hair. He didn't even have her number._


	6. Chapter 6

**Just to say guys I have an instagram account for this story go follow dont_double_date_fanfic on instagram for inspiration pics and other cool stuff :)**

**-L**


	7. Chapter 7

**So from now on the chapters will be five years later. Jack is now 25, Hiccup is almost 25 as well, Merida is 24 and Rapunzel is 23. **

**I know it been a few days since I updated, sorry about that! **

**If you like the Mortal Instruments, I've started a new fic consisting of short drabbles focusing around the main couples of the series (Clace, Sizzy, Malec etc).**

**Review, favourite, follow and enjoy!**

**-L x**

**5 years later…**

Rapunzel was just sliding her freshly made pancakes onto a plate when Jack emerged from their room. He grabbed her gently around the middle and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek.

"The best a man could hope for," he murmured against her ear, his cold breath causing her to shiver involuntarily. He then swung himself into a seat and slipped a pancake onto his plate. He took a bite, but when he looked up at her, his face was blurry, his features gone from her memory. Only his hair was the same.

"Mm Punz, delicious Punz. Punz. PUNZ."

Rapunzel was startled awake by Anna shaking her shoulder furiously.

"C'mon, we're late for work!"

With a groan, Rapunzel swung her bare feet onto the soft carpet of her room. She hadn't been able to afford to pay rent when Merida moved out almost 4 years ago to pursue her professional equestrian career, and Rapunzel had been forced to look for a new flatmate. Ana had been attending the same art class as her for months, and was looking to move out of her sister's freezing cold town house, and so it seemed logical to offer.

The two girls were bumbling balls of energy, and had a blast together, but even though she wouldn't admit it, Rapunzel missed Merida's sarcasm and calmness. After the incident at the Pandemonium, things had never been the sane between them, and it was merely any different once she'd actually gone.

Sometimes, Rapunzel would watch Merida competing on her Clydesdale Angus on TV, but she tended to avoid the sports channels during competition season, as it was too hard to watch her old best friend move on with her life, whilst she sat at home daydreaming about a boyfriend from 5 years ago. She was surprised that she's never seen Jack again, but then she supposed that he could have well moved away. It was hard to say why she missed him so much, it wasn't even a long relationship, but she still did. With a sigh, she forced a hand through her now short, dull brown hair, hauled herself upright and headed for her bedroom door.

…

Hiccup looked at the book sitting on his lap. It was an old copy of How to Train Your Dragon, one of his childhood favourites, and it had been at the bottom of the bottom moving box, which he had finally unpacked, a year after officially moving into his brand new penthouse apartment. The book was dog eared, and there were a few rips on the cover. He slid the book into his satchel, picked up his flask of tea and headed out into the corridor, his prosthetic leg clacking as he entered the metal lift.

He had lost his leg 4 years ago in a motorbike accident. He and Jack had been taking a back road to his parent's house in the borders, and jack had overtaken him, then skidded to stop as a lorry came round the corner. Hiccup had swerved to miss jack, but had been hit by the lorry. His left leg was amputated from the knee down, and he had gained a scar, now faint with age, on his chin. He was offered a prosthetic at the hospital, but refused, and instead, with the help of his dad's friend Gobber, had created his very own in his father's smithy. Since then he'd been overly careful, and hadn't ridden his motorbike since.

As the lift descended, he drummed a tune on the handle. He'd read somewhere that there was more bacteria on a lift button than a toilet seat, so as soon as he stepped out on the ground floor, he sprayed sanitizer on to his hands. He stepped though the double doors, and into the clean, fresh Edinburgh air. He headed for a bench under a tree, where he always sat before heading to work, sipped from his tea, and opened the book.

Needless to say he was surprised when a ripped piece of paper fluttered from between the pages. A number was scrawled on it is unruly handwriting in a dying blue pen. The last few numbers were barely legible, as was the note underneath, but he could still read it.

078649614235

Sorry I left so soon, I had a great time x

"Merida" he breathed.


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm treating you guys with a pretty big chapter this time! **

**My updates are gonna be a little more irregular during the week cause of school, but the maximum will be 2 days between them.**

**Don't forget to follow the instagram account for this story don't_double_date_fanfic and my tumblr give_me_jace_herondale for fan art, drawings and other cool stuff!**

**Any questions please feel free to ask!**

**Review, follow, favourite and enjoy!**

**-L x**

Competing in the Royal Highland Show was more nostalgic than anything for Merida. She liked returning to Edinburgh, smelling the air that she grew up breathing, the planes taking off next to the showground, the almost always muddy field.

She had first ridden here aged 10, in a dress up competition. She had dressed her Shetland pony Bono as a bear, and had covered the saddle with red cloth, then she had dressed as a sword sticking from the bears back. She had been placed 3rd, after a girl dressed as a frog and her horse a lily pad, and a girl whose beautiful dapple grey horse was a tower, and she was the princess trapped at the top, her hair spiralling down to the tip of her horse's tail. That girl was Rapunzel and, even though Rapunzel had given up riding only a few months after, the pair became fast friends.

As Merida walked through the streets of the ever so familiar city, she realised that she'd turned on her phone and her thumb was hovering over the button to call Rapunzel. She groaned; her contacts really needed updating. She closed the contact down, and turned off her phone, slipping it into her messenger bag between an old book and a dog eared magazine. Merida took a left into a park that sat on a bench facing a beautiful apartment block. _The penthouse at the very top must have a pretty view_, she thought to herself, and reached back to tie up her hair, and slipped on her glasses so she could see properly.

The building was about 3 storeys high, and the penthouse had a slanted glass roof that was slightly tinted so that you couldn't see in. A door was fitted into the glass, but there were no seats or tables on the balcony it opened on to. As she admired the wooden panels around the windows, her phone rung shrilly from inside her bag. She reached in and pulled it out. The number was unfamiliar to her, and she hesitated before pressing the answer button.

"Hello?" she said down the phone. She struggled to hear anything on the other end of the line, and pressed a finger to her ear.

"Hello?" she repeated, and was this time answered with heavy breathing.

"Is that you Merida?" the voice washed memories over her like a wave. Green eyes, long legs, a mop of dark hair, bony spine, long fingers, sweat dripping, eyes wide.

"_Hiccup_?" she asked, disbelieving.

"Oh thank god I thought I was just being optimistic," his voice was just the same as she remembered, if a little deeper; rustic and animated and very very Hiccup. "I just found your number in my book," he continued. "And to think I thought you just ran off!"

"It did take you over 5 years to find it," she pointed out, and he laughed loudly. She almost thought she could hear him laughing across the park, but after a quick survey of the area he definitely wasn't there. The conversation ended suddenly in an awkward silence.

"Well I should probably-"

"I have to go to-" they both started, and then faltered.

"Yeah so uh, good to hear from you I guess," Merida said.

"Uh huh," Hiccup replied. "Maybe I'll see you around if you're-"

He stopped. The line was already dead.

…

Jack stepped out of his car, and pushed his sunglasses up onto his multi-coloured bobble hat, smirking at the girls passing him as they giggled nervously at the attractive man who'd just appeared in their neighbourhood. He wasn't here for girls though, they were just an added bonus. He was here to see Hiccup.

He hadn't seen his best friend in almost 2 years. His acting career had taken off, and he had become accustomed to seeing his name emblazoned over everything, especially after his role of Jack Frost in Rise of the Guardians. He was delighted to find that they'd actually made dolls of him, and was not ashamed to admit that he had 3 at home, as well as a movie poster on his bedroom door.

Jack Overland is Jack Frost

Below the heading was a picture of himself perched on a window sill overlooking New York, barefoot and wearing a blue hoody and brown chinos, and clutching a wooden staff that was tipped with frost. Now, as he moved through the familiar streets of Edinburgh, many children leant over to their parents.

"Look mummy, it's Jack Frost!" they would cry, and Jack would throw his brightest smile at them as he headed along the streets. He would occasionally recite lines from the movie as he went, sending kids into a frenzy. He realised suddenly that he had nothing to give Hiccup as a birthday present, and cursed to himself quietly. He spun into a chocolate shop named Arendelle Sweet Treats on the next street, and smiled at the bright eyed girl behind the counter.

"I love your hat," she said, and looked up at her and smiled. Her own hair was strawberry blonde apart from a single pale streak that wound itself through one of her childish plaits. She wore a pink apron covered in a pattern of strawberries, and her name badge read _Hi, I'm Anna Winters. _He smiled at her politely, and moved to look at the boxes of chocolate that lined the wall. He was just about to pick up a box when a girl spoke up quietly beside him.

He jumped, and his glasses slid from his hat back over his eyes as he turned around, and stopped dead. Before him stood a tiny girl, barely up to his shoulder, and it was her, but it wasn't. The same green eyes stared up at him in question, but her long blonde hair was short and choppy, and not blonde at all, a dull chestnut instead. She was too small to be her, her face too closed, her eyes too tired.

"No, thank you," Jack said, still startled by the uncanny facial resemblance. He pushed his glasses back on to his head as the girl turned her back, and groaned, rubbing his face with his large hands. Events of that fateful Valentine's Day assaulted his memory, and he quickly grabbed a box of chocolates shaped like a parcel, taking to the till to pay. Just as Anna was cashing it in, her phone began to ring.

"It's my sister," she said apologetically. "I should probably take this, but I'll get Rapunzel to finish off here." Jack froze. It couldn't be her. Surely. His mind whirled as Anna called into a doorway behind the till, and Rapunzel emerged, and froze.

The two stood, their eyes locked, for what seemed like hours, but could only have been seconds. Her bright green eyes were wide as she looked him up and down.

"_Jack?"_


	9. Chapter 9

**Hiya! so there's gonna be some more appearances from new characters in this chapter. I hope you like it!**

**Review, favourite, follow and enjoy!**

**-L x**

No way could it be him.

Rapunzel had heard from Anna, who was a huge movie fanatic that the award winning star of Rise of the Guardians was coming to Edinburgh. She had not, however, expected the boy who broke her heart to come waltzing into her work and buy chocolates. Coincidentally, they were her favourites too, which made it all the more bizarre.

He now stood on the other side of the counter, awkwardly trying to avoid eye contact as she waited for the receipt to print. She looked exasperatedly at the machine. It had never worked when it was needed, and now she needed it to get her out of this awkward situation. Of course that would never work.

The machine made a spluttering, dying sound, and the half printed receipt stopped moving, leaving only the shop address visible.

"I'll just write it down then, she groaned, and began scribbling furiously on a piece of paper as she spoke. "It always does this mid print. Splutters and dies. This is the fourth time this week it's happened. Of course Elsa doesn't have enough money to buy a new one, so were having to raise our prices, which in turn is shooing off customers and oh my I'm gibbering." She put a hand to her mouth hastily.

Jack smiled a wide grin, and she blushed freely, then stooped over the piece of paper again, and wrote a bit more at the bottom. Her tongue curled into her cheek, and she blushed harder as she finished with a flourish and tucked the pencil behind her ear, then handed the homemade receipt to Jack with a shy smile. He picked up the chocolates and the receipt, then waved at her with his free hand as he headed out the door. She grinned and bit her lip nervously as she watched him rad the receipt several times, his eyebrows furrowed, before looking up at her, his grin so wide it almost split in two. She smiled to herself as he waved the receipt at her and then disappeared around a corner, only just catching a glimpse of her neat handwriting on the receipt.

Please don't return the chocolates if unsatisfactory. It's probably just your scrambled taste buds. If you have any queries, or wish to have a drink sometime, please call me on 07898532714 x

…

It was 3 days since Hiccup had called Merida. He stirred his coffee absentmindedly, and looked up from the horsebox he was sat in as a huge trailer passed by. It was blue and green, and a huge ginger man was driving. It parked across from his considerably smaller trailer, and the man jumped down, then headed to the back of the box, where he was joined by a girl who must have been sitting in the passenger seat. She wore tight denim jeans and a pale green fleece, and her hair was tucked into a black bobble hat. Her green wellies squelched in the mud as she and the man lowered the trailer door, revealing a huge black Clydesdale horse inside.

Hiccup turned away, and looked down at the coffee. He had been tracing pattern into it, an discovered that the cream had left a simple figure of 8 in the pale brown liquid. At that moment, Snoutlout McGuffin appeared with his father.

"Well Toothpick, Nightmare isn't going to groom himself now is he?" he older boy jeered. Hiccup had picked up work as a stable hand a few years ago whilst his engineering business got underway. He had plenty of experience with horses, and Snoutlout's dad had hired him almost as soon as he applied.

Unfortunately, the boy was a brat, and had taken to calling Hiccup 'Toothpick'. The nickname, however, no longer worked, as Hiccup had grown and filled out considerably since he took the job. He had acknowledgeable muscles on his arms and legs, and his chest had filled out to fit his broad shoulders. He had cut his hair a bit too, so he could see whilst he worker, and now, as he ran his hair through it and stood, several tufts of hair stuck up in all directions. He glanced over Snoutlout's shoulder at the girl in the hat, who was brushing the horse enthusiastically, the bobble on her hat swaying with her movements.

Hiccup turned back into the horsebox, where Nightmare, Snoutlout's beautiful red dun stallion was standing, and lead him down the ramp into the damp May air. He caught a glimpse of the girl from the corner of his eye just as a single strand of brilliant red hair found its way loose from her hat and fluttered down to rest on her nose

"Just like Merida's," he murmured, and moved around the side of the box.


	10. Chapter 10

**JACKUNZEL JACKUNZEL JACKUNZEL**

**Literally screaming with excitement right now I loved writing this chapter hope you lovely people enjoy reading it :)**

**Feel free to highlight anything I've done wrong**

**I really want to get to know you 1300 people who have ventured to read my first (and not terrible?) fanfic. Feel free to chat to me, I'm usually around (mind the time zones!)**

**Review, favourite, follow and enjoy!**

**-L x**

Jacks hands shook as he pushed the key into the lock of his old apartment. It turned easily to the left, swinging round with a soft click as the lock slipped open. With a deep breath, he reached for the handle and pushed the door open.

It was exactly the same as he'd left it 2 years ago. Then again, there was no reason for it to be different, but it was still strange to see the same blue corduroy sofa, worn more on the left than the right because that was where he had a better view of the TV, the white and red cushions overcrowding the other side. A low, dusty glass coffee table sat in between the sofa and the TV set, which was small and even dustier. A stack of DVDs that he hadn't wanted to take to LA were sitting next to the dark screen, and he picked on up and wiped the dust from it. Toy Story.

He chuckled quietly, and placed the DVD on the table, then moved across the room to the kitchen, and his breath hitched. Sitting on the counter was an old Polaroid picture that Hiccup had dropped off the day before he'd left. He remembered his friend coming in, and sliding the picture across the counter to him. Jack had looked at it like a dead relative that had just appeared in his bathroom. It was a clear photo of the night he met Rapunzel and Merida, and he had stolen Hiccup's vintage camera and taken a quick picture.

Merida sat in the corner of their small booth at the Pandemonium club, the bright lights casting a strange, bluish shadow over her face, causing her eyes to glow even brighter. She was talking, a shot glass in one hand and the other tucking her hair behind her hair as she spoke. Her half open mouth was curled up in a smirk, and Hiccup sat beside her, looking at her as if she were the only thing that mattered in the world. His hair hung around his face in thick long strands that Jack knew from his letters were now gone, and his big eyes shone brightly as they studied Merida's face.

Then there was Rapunzel. She was only half in the shot; the picture was mainly meant to be of Hiccup and Merida he guessed, but it was still enough of her to look beautiful. Her glorious blond hair was falling loose from the plaits she'd twisted it into earlier, and her large green eyes were focused directly at him, her hand outstretched. He felt as if, if he reached out, her hand would latch on to his and pull him to the dance floor as it had that night.

Jack dropped the photo to the counter abruptly, and pressed the heels of his hands into his eyes. It had been a long time since Jack had thought of that night, and it brought painful memories back. Merida pushing him into the bin, Hiccup lifting her and dragging her away round the corner. Rapunzel kneeling before him, stroking his face and whispering about how sorry he was. Jack leaning on the bannister of the lift, thinking of what he was about to do. Tears streaming down Rapunzel's face as he told her it wasn't going to work. Tiptoeing from her apartment in the early hours of the morning. Memories that had been so carefully locked away, spilling forth like water from an overused dam.

He removed his hands hesitantly from his eyes, and looked down at the photo. Stuck to the back of it was a small folded piece of paper that he'd never noticed before. He pulled it off carefully, and read it over three times before dropping it and dashing to the door.

Jack,

I'm going to miss you so much bud. You've been the best friend anyone could have wished for, and more. As one last favour, please remember what I'm about to tell you, as it's so very important. Rapunzel came to my apartment a few weeks ago. She was dressed for staying in, and her makeup was smeared all over her face. She begged for me to tell her where you were. _Begged, _Jack. I gave her your address, and she headed over, but you must have been out, for when I came back I found a note pinned to my door with a message for you. I'm unsure why she couldn't post the note to you, and I guess it doesn't really matter. What does matter jack, is that she misses you so much. Too much. You broke her heart. She wanted you to know that she still loves you, and will most likely never stop loving you. And that you're a good man, and she wishes for you to be happier than she is. I didn't tell you about it sooner because I didn't want you to flake on your dream career, and I realise now what a dick move that was. So here it is. Read carefully, and go and see her as soon as you can. She needs you more than LA.

Your best friend,

Hiccup

…

Rapunzel locked the door of the shop behind her, and stepped out onto the pavement. It was quiet, and dark shadows loomed at her from behind buildings, causing her to start nervously. She wished Anna hadn't had to leave early, but then shook her head. _Selfish_, she scolded herself silently. Elsa, Anna's older sister, had severe depression, and had disappeared from her house after smashing a vase.

Rapunzel took a sharp left, and was suddenly in a dark alley flanked with high stone walls. He covered, and pulled her coat tightly around herself. Suddenly, a dark figure turned into the alley in front of her, paused at the sight of her cowering, and then charged forward once again. Their hood flew back, and Rapunzel caught a brief glimpse of a mess of white hair before they barrelled straight into her. Strong arms grabbed on to her, stopping her from falling, and she looked up into Jack's pale blue eyes that had so ungraciously escaped her memories.

"I'm so sorry," he gasped, and then crashed his cold lips against hers.

Rapunzel squeaked at the initial shock, but soon melted into the kiss, softening her mouth to fit with his, and sighing as his strong arms wrapped around her waist. She reached up to fit her fingers into his soft white hair, and tugged slightly. Jack ran his hands down over her hips to her legs, and hoisted her up, and she instinctively wrapped her long legs around his waist, cupping his face with her hands and deepening the kiss. She was suddenly simultaneously aware of the cool wall behind her, of Jack lowering his kisses to her jawline, and an inhumane moan escaping her small mouth.

Her eyes flew open, and she pressed a hand to her mouth as Jack looked up at her with wide eyes. The stared at each other like that for some time, until Jack snorted and burst into a fit of laughter so strong he had to put her down. She too started giggling, and soon they were both doubled up with laughter, Jack leaning against the wall for support. Their laughter soon subsided, and he smiled down at her.

"I got your message," he murmured quietly. "3 years late, but I got it,"

"What…oh _that_ message," Rapunzel's cheeks visibly coloured as she thought of how she'd pleaded with Hiccup for his address, and she hung her head and proceeded to draw circles on the floor with her toe. Jack reached out and gently tucked a finger under her chin, coaxing her head up so he had to look at her.

"Did you mean all those things," he asked, and she was surprised to see that he was nervous.

"Well, yeah I did," she said, avoiding looking into his eyes. "It's been years though Jack, and I thought you'd just ignored my message and moved away to avoid me. No word from you or Hiccup, and then suddenly you appear on a movie poster on the side of the number 41 bus, smiling down at me like you always had. All my life, chasing dreams of you, and instead you come crashing into my life again like nothing ever went wrong!" Rapunzel began to grow agitated, and turned to look jack in the eyes, ignoring the painful tug at her heart as she did it. "You don't own me Jack Overland, you never will. I won't be your poster girlfriend and sit around as you live the good-"

She was cut off by Jack pressing his lips to hers once again. He moved her hands to his chest to push him back, and weakly pressed them into his muscular torso. The tall boy never moved, but she managed to pull her head back and frown up at him.

"This isn't some fairy-tale Jack. You can't win me over by cutting me off when I'm talking…" she trailed off as he ducked his head to kiss her just below her ear, causing a shiver to run down her spine. Suddenly, her the hands that had been pushing him away only seconds before were fisted in his hoodie, and she found herself pulling him closer.

"Jack-" she gasped, and he raised his head and kissed her gently on the tip of her nose.

"I'm not going anywhere Punz"


	11. Chapter 11

**Hiiii.**

**Sorry it took so long to update, it's my granny's 90th birthday and the site want letting me on my account yesterday, even though I was writing furiously all day :(**

**Another of my favourite chapters to write, Hiccup and Merida meet again :D**

**any questions or comments feel free to hand them over with a smile (or a scowl, whatever floats your boat)**

**Remember to follow, favourite, review and of course, enjoy :)**

_**None of the characters belongs to me remember.**_

Merida groaned at the long queue in Costa. People screwed up their faces in concentration as they scanned the types of coffee they'd like, and then the same again with the cakes. She huffed impatiently, and reached up to play with a stray bit of hair as her thoughts swirled away from the present. The day's events at the show had been cancelled due to torrential rain, and so Merida had decided to spend a day in the town, praying that the weather would scare off shoppers.

It would appear the shoppers were hardier than she anticipated.

Merida had dressed up more than she usually did without really realising it, she wore a blue and white striped cotton shirt, blue skinny jeans, and her prized barber boots. Her heavy trench coat was fleece lined, so she barely felt the cold, and the black bobble hat that had barely left her head in the past few weeks sat atop her head, holding her wild red hair inside it. She carefully tucked the loose strand into her hat once again just as her mobile began to buzz.

She tugged it from her pocket and did a double take at the contact picture that flashed up on the screen.

"_Punzie?_" she gasped down the phone, and heard a light giggle from the other end of the call.

"Yeah, hi Mer," the girls soft voice floated down the line sounding just as it always had. "Long time no see huh?"

"I'll say," said Merida sarcastically. "I didn't realise you still had my number!"

"Me and J-aah Anna were cleaning the apartment today and I found it on the noticeboard's emergency contact list," she stuttered.

"You and who?" Merida asked

"Anna, my new roommate."

"No, who'd you say before that?"

"Uhh, Jack?" Rapunzel offered nervously. Merida's jaw dropped.

"No _way_," she gasped. "We're both talking about the same Jack, right?"

"Probably." Rapunzel admitted, and Merida couldn't help but squeal down the phone. A few people turned and looked at her, and she stuck out her tongue at the one closest to her. He hastily turned around back to his book, and Merida frowned. There had been something vaguely familiar about him. She shrugged, and turned her attention back to the phone.

"Jack thinks you should talk to Hiccup," Rapunzel said suddenly, changing the subject.

"_What_," Merida spat out. "Are you kidding me? The last time I saw him he was, well," she lowered her voice, aware of the boy staring at her again "_Semi-naked and sleeping_!"

She could practically hear Rapunzel smiling at the other end of the phone.

"Please just call him?" the other girl pleaded. "Have coffee or something. I'm not asking you to sleep with him! Again." Merida huffed down the phone, and looked around her at the crowded coffee shop.

"Listen, I can't really talk right now, but I could come over sometime?" Merida offered

"Sure, I'll text you." Rapunzel confirmed. "Bye!"

Merida took the phone away from her ear and stared at in in disbelief. It had been so long since she and Rapunzel had spoken, and there the girl had directly begged her to talk to a guy she hadn't seen since they had rough (but very good, although she wasn't going to admit that out loud) drunk sex.

"Ma'am," the man behind the counter said, looking at her expectantly. "Your order,"

She hastily ordered a coffee, and whilst she waited, she flicked through her phone. Hiccups number stared up at her, enticing her to press on it. With a groan, she pressed it quickly, and held the phone to her ear. As soon as it started ringing in her ear, music began pouring out of someone else in the shop's phone. She stopped, and looked over at the boy who had been staring at her. Ben Howard pulsed from his phone, which was sitting on the table in front of him.

Merida's jaw slackened as he lifted the phone and held it to his hear, and his voice rung in her ear as well as across the other side of the room.

"Merida?" he asked. She almost fainted, and barely managed to force the two simple words from her mouth as she watched his brows furrow in confusion.

"Turn around."

And he did.

…

His breath caught in his throat, and Hiccup struggled to force air into his lungs as he looked at the girl standing before him. The man behind the counter pushed her coffee across the counter towards her, but she didn't notice. Hiccup took in the way her face had thinned out. Her nose was less turned up at the end, and her hair was hastily pushed into the same black hat she'd worn when he saw her at the show. Bright blue eyes were widened with shock as she took him in, and her mouth hung open, revealing her straight white teeth.

He blinked, and pulled himself upright, and when her eyes rested on his left leg, now replaced with a prosthetic that poked out from under his shorts, she gasped, and a hand flew to her mouth. Before he could say anything, she had crossed the room and was holding him tightly, the top of her head level with his collar bone.

"You've grown," Merida murmured, and Hiccup wrapped his arms around her in response. She suddenly pulled back, and hit him lightly on the chest.

"God dammit Hiccup you look like a mountain"

He laughed lightly, and raised an eyebrow.

"Your coffee gonna fly over here?" she flushed instantly, grabbed the steaming cup of coffee, and rushed back to the table where he had seated himself back down.

He couldn't help but watch Merida as she shrugged her jacket off on to the back of her chair. She'd grown. _Everywhere._ Where before there had been angles or puppy fat, there were not pronounced curves, and Hiccup dug his nails into his hands and smiled warmly at her as she nestled into her seat.

"So," he began. "What's with the hat?"

"Somehow I knew that was coming" Merida retorted dryly, and reached for her mug.

"It's a habit," she admitted. "What's with the leg?" and almost instantly, she slapped a hand to her mouth as his face darkened in colour slightly. "I'm sorry, that was rude of me. I, eh, ah god sorry."

She sunk her head into her hands, and Hiccup reached down and tugged at her wrist. When she looked up, he smiled crookedly, then chuckled as she coloured.

"Motorbike accident. I made it myself. You like it?" Her blue eyes widened as she admired the prosthetic. It was all leather straps and metal bolts and rods, yet looked somehow pretty as it gleamed in the summer sun.

"Its…amazing Hiccup," she murmured. He smiled widely at the compliment, and then burst into a lengthy description of the various parts. Merida just nodded and smiled as he spoke, but it was nice for him to be able to watch her listen.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi hi hii**

**So this chapter is just packed with reunions. I'll probably put a doodle of Hiccup's alarm system on the instagram page ( dont_double_date_fanfic), but I'm not an engineer or an electrician, so if it is physically impossible please don't criticise :***

**Review, favourite, follow and enjoy!**

**-L x**

After about half an hour, Merida decided she should probably go and check on Angus.

"I can come too, if you like," Hiccup offered shyly, yet his eyes were full of hope. Merida ran her hand down her face and sighed.

"Listen Hiccup," she began, and the hope in his eyes slowly began to fade. She felt like she was kicking a puppy as she continued. "I hope I haven't given you the wrong idea. I really just wanted a friendly catch up. I don't really think this should go any further. I hope that's okay with you. I just, I don't, I mean I haven't dated since, well, y'know. And I'm happy with that, it's who I am. I mean, mum thinks I should date, and dad isn't backing either of us on it, and I just…" she realised she was blabbering, and stopped. Hiccup stared at her, his face a careful blank.

"Yeah, sure," he eventually choked out. Merida, oblivious to anyone's feelings most of the time, smiled widely.

"Good!" she chirped happily. "It was good seeing you Hiccup, I'll bump into you sometime" and then she was gone, through the door and away.

…

Jack breezed up the stairs as if he hadn't a care in the world. That was a lie.

Anyone who knew him well enough could quite easily tell that he was panicking inwardly. He hadn't seen Hiccup in a long time, and was worried if his friend had changed, or even forgotten him. He scratched the back of his head anxiously as he reached the top of the stairs and looked at the door that belonged to Hiccup. It was painted a dull mossy green, and there were bits of paint smudged into the carpet that looked like they'd been rubbed about a bit.

_Maybe he hasn't changed that much._ Jack thought to himself, and reached forward to ring the doorbell. He was surprised when, instead of ringing, there was a rolling noise, followed by thudding, and then a clonk. An almighty crash completed the ensemble, then a torrent of swearing and thudding footsteps.

"I, shit that fucking hurt, I'm just coming!" a muffled voice called from inside.

Jack coughed back a laugh, and was still grinning widely when the door flew open to reveal a wide eyed Hiccup wearing tartan pyjama bottoms and fluffy dragon slippers. He had a jumper hastily pulled over his head, and Jack couldn't help but laugh lightly at the holes in the elbows.

"Jack!" Hiccup gasped.

"Why do you still have that old thing?" Jack asked with a laugh as a way of response, and Hiccup reached forward and pulled his best friend into a tight embrace. Hiccup was marginally taller than Jack now, and had filled out; no longer as lanky and awkward as he had been last time Jack had visited. The older boy pulled back and looked at him.

"Well look who's taller than me," he said, and Hiccup blushed furiously. "Happy birthday Hic." He still had his childish freckles, and they stood out against his pale skin as he smiled lopsidedly and stepped back to let Jack inside.

He crossed the threshold, and stopped. Beside the door was a complicated array of tubes, lined up level with a small hole in the wall, behind the doorbell. The tubes led down to a drum sitting on the floor with a small hole in the middle, covered in a dome of wire mesh. Jack moved closer and saw a cup with a button on it sitting within the drum, and a marble sat beside them. Wires running from the button led across the room to the kitchen area on his left, where they were connected to a speaker blasting soothing acoustic music, and in through several open doorways.

Jack followed them curiously, and discovered that the room was a bedroom, presumably Hiccup's, and that the wires were linked to a similar looking speaker playing the same music but considerably louder. He turned to Hiccup, who had followed him hesitantly.

"You made this?" he asked, amazed. Hiccup shrugged and toyed with the crumpled rug on the floor with his prosthetic foot, blushing.

"I never hear the doorbell," he said simply, as if any other person would create something like this just because they couldn't hear the doorbell. "And I had to do a project to get into my engineering class. I thought that I could make this, and take videos of me making and using it. I called Rapunzel over to help, and she took videos of me making it, and then rang the doorbell in the final test. It was really good fun."

Jack tried to act nonchalant at the mention of Rapunzel's name.

"I didn't realise that you and her kept contact," he said calmly, and inwardly hi-fived himself. _Oscars, here I come,_ he thought to himself, but when he looked at Hiccup, he was frowning.

"Well, yeah," he said. "We have a ton in common, and we had both had our best friends move away, so it was nice to have someone to talk to."

Jack could feel his smile slip slightly. Rapunzel had never mentioned it to him.

"I know you guys are dating again," Hiccup said calmly. "I can tell by the look on your face." He smiled as Jack's eyes bugged out slightly and he began stuttering excuses, but the taller boy simply held up his hand.

"Tea?" he offered. Jack groaned loudly, and pushed Hiccup's birthday present on to the table.

"Ask away," he muttered, and Hiccup's eyes lit up.

**AN- sorry for shredding the otp at the start there :( I promise I'm working on something awesome...**


	13. Chapter 13

**Goooood morning Vietnam (great movie btw, I'd defo recommend it)**

**I'm on a long weekend at the moment, and considering I probably won't get a chance to update over the weekend (my cousin is getting married on valentines day, awww) I thought I'd just sneak a quick update in here :)**

**So everything in this chapter takes place on Hiccup's birthday (imagine it as any date you like, I'm just going with May). Sorry to any Hiccstrid shippers, but I really love Merricup, and tbh I always got the idea from the movies that someday she'd break his heart. Or his nose. **

**Anyway, review, follow, favourite and enjoy (seriously tho I love hearing from you guys)**

**-L x**

**PS- this an contained ****_waaay_**** too many brackets**

**PPS- a long weekend I here in Scotland consists (usually) of Monday and Friday off as well as the weekend**

Merida watched as the rain ran down the wind screen of her beloved land rover. It had been a 20th birthday present from her dad, and she had been driving it ever since. Now, after 4 years, it was looking a little worse for wear. Tears were visible on the interior, and the navy blue doors were scratched and dented, but she still loved it, and drove it as much as she could.

As she took a left down a tree lined street though, she realised just why people living in the city were buying smaller cars. Cars were parked in front of every house, and those that weren't parked were driving painfully slowly past each other, struggling in the lack of space.

The early morning sun blared through gaps between the tall, elegant town houses, and Merida blinked against the deep golden glow. A glance at her watch told her it was only half 8 in the morning, and she stifled a yawn with the back of her hand, then snapped her hand back to the wheel as a car honked it's horn angrily at her.

She pulled into the side of the street as a van rolled past, and then turned on to the street again, so absorbed in her thoughts that she almost didn't notice the man run out in front of her car.

Merida shrieked, and slammed on the brakes viciously. The car ground to a sudden halt, and she was flung forward, her neck jolting painfully. Her hair spilled forward over her face (though she'd never admit it, her mum had been right this morning when she said she should tie it back) and she groaned loudly, shoved it back, and locked gazes with a pair of wide, moss green eyes, annoyingly familiar.

Furiously, she rolled down the window and hung her head out to glare at him with a look that could kill.

"Hiccup, you _ass," _she gasped out at the boy. His hands were braced on the bonnet, and he was visibly shaking, his pale face reading shock and unbelievable relief. He wore a white shirt and a navy blue slim tie, a jacket the same shade, and a pair of dark blue jeans. His hair, which had probably been slicked back neatly; she could see that much from the gel smeared along his hairline, and a loose satchel, patched too many times with fabric of the wrong material and colour, was hanging off of one shoulder.

"You almost killed me! On my birthday!" he gasped, and moved round to the passenger side of the car, swung himself in, and buckled his seatbelt, slamming the door loudly behind him. She turned to look at him incredulously.

"You're the one who ran out in front of my car," she hissed angrily, and pressed a hand to her chest. Her heart was beating far too fast for her liking, and she took a deep breath, trying to stop herself gasping for air. "Why are you in my car anyway?"

"Seeing as you almost flattened me, I think I deserve a lift to work," he said with a smile. Merida groaned and rolled her eyes.

"Where did the anxious, shy, awkward Hiccup go," she muttered to herself. "I liked him better." He smiled to himself, and Merida groaned.

"Princes Street please," he said with a visible smirk. "And make it snappy."

…

Hiccup made polite, and mainly one sided due to the fact that Merida was still angry with him, conversation until they reached a car park next to Princes Street. Hiccup undid his seatbelt, but made no attempt to get out the car. Instead, he pulled a notebook from his pocket, scribbled an address on to it, and left it on her dashboard.

"If you ever feel like hanging out," Hiccup said shyly. "That's my address. My work finishes at 4.30, and I never usually leave apart from that. The lift is pretty slow, you'd be better off taking the stairs. If you can manage them. I'm not saying that you won't, but-"

"Okay." she said slowly, and Hiccup could see her thinking it over. She glanced at him, and smiled briefly, then lowered her head. "I'd like that."

Satisfied, Hiccup pushed the door open and swung out, pausing only to close it again and wave at Merida, and then he was gone down the stairs.

Slipping in through the back door of the hotel where he worked, Hiccup was careful not to meet anyone. His co-workers were rude, and disliked him profusely, going out of their way to make him feel uncomfortable and un-included. Probably because they were ruled by Astrid, his sour ex-girlfriend, and the head at reception at The Berk Hotel. He stepped into his apron, and grabbed a mop and bucket, then got to work cleaning the lobby.

Bubbly water spread across the floor, and after a while, when nobody appeared, Hiccup stuck his earphones in, and let the soothing tones of Ben Howard hurry him about his work. The day passed quickly, and by lunch he was feeling pretty good about himself. He ventured out of the hotel, hanging back behind his colleagues, until he was sure they couldn't get to him, the slipped down an alleyway and pulled out his phone. It rang 3 times before he picked up.

"Hey again Hic, I was just thinking 'bout you," Jack's voice chirped down the phone.

"I bet you were bud," Hiccup said with a laugh "You wanna grab lunch? I just got my break."

Jack made a noise of approval down the line, and Hiccup could practically hear him smiling.

"I'm opposite your hotel," he said breezily. "I'll wait on you."

Hiccup was just about to reply when a hand slapped over his mouth, and his phone dropped to the floor. He turned as much as he could, and caught a glimpse of Astrid's current boyfriend, Eret, pulling his fist back. Hiccup brought his prosthetic up behind him, slamming it into the older boy's knee with a satisfying crunch. He yelled out in pain, and Hiccup heard Jack's voice from his phone, though too quiet for him to hear, concern was evident. He bent to pick it up, and a foot slammed into his back; knocking him to the ground.

"Oh Hiccup," Astrid hissed. The boy rolled slightly, and as he looked up at Astrid he was aware of his call disconnecting, and then a faint yell of his name from somewhere beyond the alleyway. "Always so pathetic. Look at you. There's blood all over your face and you're pinned to the floor by a girl. I think we all know what I'm going to say next."

"_I'm not fucking stalking you,_" he hissed, and Astrid laughed loudly.

"I always knew when you were lying, _Toothpick_. Don't be so-"

"_Hey_," a new voice called from the alley entrance. Hiccup looked up, and saw the unmistakable outline of Jack, and, no, it couldn't be.

"_Rapunzel?_" he croaked.

It had been a while since he last saw her, and he dumbstruck at her lack of hair. Now, only small tufts were visible sticking out from below her neon pink beanie hat, and they looked a different colour. Chestnut? He couldn't tell. As Jack frowned down at Astrid, the ex-blonde rushed to his side.

"Jesus, are you okay?" she gasped, her eyes luminous in the dim light of the alley. Hiccup sat up slowly, and rubbed his head. His hand came away dry and clean. Astrid had lied, again.

He pulled himself to his feet just in time to see Jack facing down Eret. The boy was clearly older, but also considerably smaller, and looked petrified by the tall boy with the bright white hair frowning down at him. Once Hiccup was up, the man realised just how unprepared he was for this group of people, and shot out of the alley, leaving Astrid cowering against the fence, where Rapunzel had her against the wall with a vicious scowl and a very sharp pencil.

"Let her go Punz," Jack said, draping an arm around the girl's shoulders. "She won't be bothering any of us again." Hiccup looked to his friends in awe, but Jack appeared to be over it already.

"So," he hummed. "How about that birthday lunch."

**Go Jack!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hallo folks,**

**THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE!**

**I just wanted to clear up a few comments about the last being a bitch in this chapter works with some chapters I'm currently working on. If I told you how, I'd have to kill you (I'm kidding btw). **

**I'm soooorry my updates have been kinda short, that's just how they seem to work together.**

**Stick with it guys, theres gonna be an update in the next few hours :)**

**Love you all, review, favourite, follow and of course enjoy**

**-L x**


	15. Chapter 15

**Ladies and Gentlewoman**

**Here's a nice long Jackunzel session for ya lovely folks**

**This chapters takes a steep swerve into T+/M- territory. If that makes you uncomfortable, please don't read it and wait for the next update (if you can stand the wait)**

**If you guys are unsure about any of this, think its crap, think it's great, please say (not having any experience in this department, I was sorta dipping my toe in unknown waters when writing this)**

**Review, follow, favourite and enjoy :)**

**-L x**

Rapunzel and Jack didn't get back from their day on Princes Street until tea time. After lunch with Hiccup, they had gone shopping, and Jack had bought Rapunzel a beautiful pink blouse whilst she wasn't looking, and had presented it to her once they had got back to his. Triumph had spread through his body at the look on her face when she opened the bag, and she'd rushed into his room to change into it straight away.

Now, at 10.30, they sat on the faded corduroy sofa, half-finished cold pizza on the coffee table, and Rise of the Guardians playing on the TV, though neither of them were watching it much. Jack was propped up in his 'spot' on the wide sofa, and Rapunzel was curled up on his lap, his t-shirt balled up in her fists as they kissed. His arms were wrapped around her waist loosely, but his hands moved to grip her hips as she climbed on to his lap, and he pulled back, his eyes wide, and examined the girl in front of him.

Her big green eyes were diluted to the stage that almost no green was visible, and her lip gloss was smudged slightly below her lips, swollen from their heated kissing. Her hair was ruffled from where he had ran his hands through it, and, if he looked closely, he could see her blonde roots beginning to grow back in. The beautiful blouse he'd bought her was crumpled, and had rode up on her stomach a little, revealing her small belly button, just above the waistband of her pastel blue jeans, where his hands had, unbeknown to him, slipped into her belt loops.

"Is something wrong Jack?" Rapunzel asked breathlessly. Her delicate chest rose and fell rapidly, and the small sun charm that hung at her neck rose and fell to the collar of her blouse in a very distracting manner. She was so pure, everything about her was pure, and that scared him. He had never dated a girl who'd done nothing more than kiss a guy since early high school, and the thought daunted him, because back then, they'd have had that thing in common, but now they most certainly didn't.

"I was going to ask you the same thing," he murmured, brushing a stray lock of hair behind her ear. Rapunzel must have read the concern in his eyes, because she leant down from where she sat and kissed his nose delicately.

"Calm down Frosty," she whispered, and her breath tickled his cheek, causing him to shiver involuntarily. He tried to pull forward some rational thoughts, and caught hold of one with great difficulty.

"Where is this going," he murmured, then winced at the surprised look on her face as she slid off his knee.

"It's _kissing_ Jack," she said, her wide eyes focused on the floor, a slight frown etched on her brow. "I was going to go home at eleven anyway-"

"Or you could stay," he cut in. "You know, overnight, until morning,"

He winced again, but this time at his awkwardness. He was Jack Overland, Hollywood's latest discovery, and he was stumbling over his words whilst talking to a girl. He glanced up at Rapunzel, who was staring at him with big, curious eyes.

"But I don't have my pyjamas with me," she said half-heartedly. Jack stood at that, and darted to his room, then returned with a cotton t-shirt with 'Rise of the Guardians' emblazoned across it. He tossed it to her with a shy grin. She held the top up to herself, and it went almost to her knees. She grinned shyly, and then her eyes lit up with mischief.

Reaching down, Rapunzel tugged off her socks carefully, and was halfway down the buttons on her shirt before Jack registered what she was doing. As she shrugged off the top, leaving her in a vest, he felt his throat constrict, and he turned and went to the kitchen, carefully keeping his back to her whilst she changed. He was surprised when a pair of hands snaked their way around him to rest on his stomach, and the girl strained on to her tiptoes and kissed his ear. He turned around to capture her with his arms, and was surprised to find the girl standing before him wearing nothing but her matching pink bra and pants. His eyes widened, and she pressed a finger to his lips with a smile.

"I've got this," she murmured. It was then that Jack found his voice, and looked her up and down briefly, then let his face break into a wide grin.

"I don't know what's happened to shy and cute Rapunzel," he said, in a slightly croaky voice. "But I think it should happen more often."

That was all Rapunzel needed, and she wrapped her arms around him, allowing Jack to carry her to his room, shutting the door with a decided clunk behind him.

…

When Hiccup woke the next morning and rolled over, a sudden panic consumed him as he realised the time was well past 10 in the morning, but it was replaced with relief as he realised with a leap of his heart that it was Saturday. He sat up slowly, and slid out of bed, padding to the kitchen, when the sound of the marble leaving its dock by the doorbell and rolling down to reach the drum with a thump woke him fully. He headed to the door, accompanied by his music starting up from the various docks around the flat. He threw the door open with a tired grimace, but it soon slid from his face at the girl standing before him.

"Good morning sunshine," Merida chirped, and then breezed in to the flat past him. "I'm guessing you're just up?" Before he even had the chance to reply, she was off again. "Well I thought we could go for breakfast at this nice wee café round the corner. It'd called Caffeinated Crazy and I've been in a few times before. You should probably put some clothes on first." Hiccup looked down, and realised he had his huge baggy pyjama bottoms hanging off his frame, and _that_ jumper.

Merida looked at it and smiled cautiously. She knew. It was written all over her face. She glanced up at his face, flushed, and sat promptly on the sofa, looking at him expectantly.

10 minutes later, Hiccup was walking down the stairs with Merida, who was chatting excitedly about nothing particular. He was aware of her talking about Rapunzel and Jack, and by the time they reached the ground floor, he was exhausted from trying to focus on what she was saying. Inside the coffee shop, he spent more time concentrating on her.

Her hair spilt out of a messy bun on the back of her head, curls sprouting in all directions over her ears, which had too many piercings to count, dotted across her lobes and over the top, where they disappeared into curls, rings and studs and bars and jewels. Another piercing sat in the side of her nose, sparkling out at him. It hadn't been there last time he'd seen her, had it?

Her lips were painted a deep purple, and her dark eye shadow of the same shade made her look mysterious and deadly. Thick mascara hid her bright blue eyes behind a think curtain of black, and when she looked up at him, the contrast was incredible. She wore a black leather jacket over a white t-shirt with Catfish and the Bottlemen's latest album printed in black, and black, worn denim shorts with black fishnet tights and blue doc martins that looked like they'd seen better days.

He glanced back up at her face, and found her looking at him with a smirk.

"Did you even hear what I said?" Hiccup flushed, and she signed and continued. "Where'd you want to sit?"

Hiccup looked around carefully, before choosing his regular 'rainy-day' booth, situated by the window that overlooked the park.

"I never usually sit in here," he admitted. "Only when it's raining really. There's plenty nice benches in the park." Merida's eyes practically lit up at the mention of the park, and Hiccup's stomach flipped at the spark that shone from her deep blue orbs. She cocked her head to one side, and her grin widened.

"I'm glad we're friends," she declared. "We're gonna have a blast."

And a blast they did have.


	16. Chapter 16

**AND ANOTHER THING**

**Astrid still like Hiccup. she has for a while. so, of course, she's chosen to hide her feelings. She's done this in a very Astrid-like-way; by being violent. Of course the whole thing has been blown totally out of proportion, and Astrid has completely brainwashed all of her and Hiccup's colleagues, telling them stories of how Hiccup stalked her after they broke up, and con tonally tries to make herself look like the bigger person, but we all know that's not the case )**

**so I kinda liked writing this, any other questions on a character and ill be happy to write a sort of mini character review like I just did for Astrid on them too :) **

**-L x**


	17. Chapter 17

**Please-don't-kill-me-I'm-sorry-it's-so-tiny**

**WE HAVE A PROBLEM**

**I started writing this a few weeks before I published it, so I could update and write separate bits. UNFORTUNATELY, I've been waay too generous with you guys, and have caught up with my writing. This is less of a problem for me as it is for you, cause I can just update after every little section or two that I write. **

**But I hardly ever have time to write.**

**So either you're updates are gonna be muchos smaller or less frequent.**

**Please make a comment in the reviews of which you guys would prefer.**

_**On a brighter note**_

**I've totally given you guys double Merricup. How nice am I?**

**Its my birthday in 6 days (eeeeeek) **

**Review, favourite, follow and eeeenjoy :)**

**-L x**

Soon, May turned to June, and suddenly it was July, bringing with it the summer holidays. Merida visited Hiccup every Saturday, and they went for breakfast at the café down the stairs, then wandered the streets of Edinburgh, window shopping and chatting.

Their friendship was one so casual, Merida didn't even bother knocking one sunny morning. Her hair was pinned haphazardly behind her head, and her cheeks were flushed from bombing up the stairs wearing flip flops. She saw Hiccup raise his eyebrows at her choice of footwear, but before he could even open his mouth, she burst into tears.

"Oh Hiccup," she gasped, and threw herself into his arms, subbing into his t-shirt. She felt him stiffen, and he rubbed her back awkwardly, making soothing noises in her ear. He could feel her tears soaking into his white t-shirt, and her frame shuddered with each shaky breath. After a few minutes, her tears subsided, and she pulled back, giving him a shaky grin.

"Sorry," she murmured. "Mum's, well, can I have some coffee? I really don't feel like going out. Is that okay? Sorry." She pursed her lips, and Hiccup reached over and flicked on the kettle, already full of water, then guided her to the sofa. She sat down heavily, crossing her legs beneath herself, and snuffling lightly. Hiccup disappeared into a side room and came back with a box of tissues, which she took gratefully.

"So," he began. "What's up?"

Merida's took a deep wobbly breath and looked up into his huge green eyes, so full of concern and distress, and she noted how she was so close she could see each and every tiny freckle that were scattered across his pale cheeks. She pushed herself back on the sofa carefully, and wiped her tears away with the back of her hand.

"Its mum," she said, her wavering voice threatening a new onslaught of tears. She swallowed, and continued. "You know how I've been saying with them the past few weeks? Yeah, well mum's finally decided it's time I picked up dating again. And then settled down. _Permanently._ She says if I don't find a guy to marry in a year, she's gonna set me up with one of dad's friend's boy's."

Hiccup's eyes widened as she spoke, and by the end of it he looked like his eyes were going to pop from his skull. In any other situation, Merida would have found it entertaining, but right now she just felt shattered. Hiccup seemed to sense this, for he got up, patting her leg as he went.

"You clearly need to sleep," he said awkwardly. "And I need to work, so you sleep here for a bit, and I'll go work in the office," he jutted his thumb in direction of a door behind him. "If you need anything, just ask." and with that he disappeared. Merida reached over to the coffee table, where Hiccup had left the huge green hoody he'd worn the night they'd first met. Checking to make sure he wasn't coming out of the office, she hastily pulled it on, scrunching the fabric up in her fists as she curled up in a ball and dozed off, her dreams filled with arranged marriages and a certain green eyed boy.


	18. Chapter 18

**Helloooo,**

**Just want to say THREE HUNDRED VIEWS OVERNIGHT? WHAT? HOW AMAZING! I LOVE YOU GORGEOUS PEOPLE!**

**You guys make me so happy :')**

**For now I'm just gonna post small updates at the same sort of irregular frequency as I have at the moment.**

**Stick with it! Love you (again), and remember I LOVE hearing from you, your reviews mean so much to me :)**

**Review, favourite, follow and enjoy my lovelies.**

**-L x**

**(PS I am writing, promise)**

**(PPS it may or may not be a Jackunzel scene)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Heyaaa**

**Y'all better be grateful, I've been typing my finger off writing this all day.**

**Just to highlight this fact for you guys, the Jackunzel part of this is a ****_FLASHBACK. THE OTHER HALF IS BASED IN THE SAME TIME AS THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER._**

**Btw, if you just skipped over the last little note I posted cause you were SO ABSORBED in my story, I was just pointing out how much I love you and that my updates are gonna be a bit smaller from now on.**

**Review, fave, follow and enjoy!**

**-L x**

_Rapunzel became aware of 4 things when she woke up. First was the horridly bright light hitting her in the face. The light never reaches my window in the morning. She thought to herself, and, with great effort, forced her eyes open, to be greeted with the next revelation._

_ "__This isn't my bedroom," she murmured, and pushed herself up on to her elbows, where she became aware of the third thing, which came in the form of an arm that had clearly been draped around her middle, sliding down her a little at the sudden slope. She squeaked loudly, and moved to push herself out from beneath the covers when the last thing dawned on her with deafening clarity. _

_She was completely naked._

_With another squeak, she tugged the covers around herself tightly, only to be met with the arm sliding back round her with a chuckle. _

_"__Look who's awake," a husky voice, thick with sleep, murmured, and he rolled over, causing her to instantly relax._

_"_Jack_," she whispered, and her hand reached out to stroke his cheek. Memories of last night suddenly flooded her memories, sweaty bodies entangled in each other, hands and fistfuls of hair and wide eyes and sensations she didn't even know existed. Her cheeks flushed redder than a cherry, and Jack smiled widely, causing her to brain to fry momentarily. Had Jack not reached for her in that moment, she probably wouldn't have moved either._

_"__Are you okay?" he asked, and his breath caused her hair to stir, and tickled her ear irresistibly. His strong arms encircled her warmly, and she settled back down, leant over, and kissed his nose._

_"__Never been better," she murmured, and he tilted his head to kiss her but, she decided, it was time to get up. She ducked her head back, and grinned down at his as he looked up at her in confusion. "Do you like pancakes?" she asked, and giggled as the confusion deepened on his face._

_"__I love pancakes, but I don't see how-" at that moment he was cut off with a yelp as Rapunzel climbed gracefully over him and landed lightly on the floor, then grabbed the t-shirt he had been wearing yesterday, pulled it over her head (it practically reached her knees), and sauntered out without ever looking back at him. _

_Jack had sat up as she left, but now he flopped back against the pillows, and raked his hand through his hair, ruffling it further._

_"__Wow," he said to himself in amazement "What a girl."_

…

Merida also woke in a state of complete and total confusion later that day. She was in a strange apartment, on a strange sofa, and wearing a strange jumper-

"Afternoon sleepyhead," a familiar voice crowed. She looked up groggily, and everything rushed back to her, waking her immediately. Her mother's lecture, running out crying, Hiccup holding her in his arms. _Oh my god I'm wearing his jumper, _she thought desperately, and felt her cheeks flame red. Completely oblivious to this, Hiccup continued.

"Are you wanting to head home, or are you gonna stay for the day. Cause, I mean, I just went out to get a pizza, and it's pretty big, we could half it if you-I mean, would you like to, uhh, there's plenty for two?" he ducked his head, grinning sheepishly, and then glanced up at her. She sat up, and regarded him carefully. He was wearing a pair of knee-length shorts, a white t-shirt with a dragon on it, the picture scratchy and worn. His feet were bare, his hair was tousled and his freckles had melted into the steady blush creeping over his cheeks as she studied him.

"You're scowling," he pointed out unhelpfully, and she rubbed her forehead and sighed. She had become such close friends with Hiccup, they knew almost everything about each other, and yet he could be so _awkward_.

"I'll stay for lunch," she said carefully, well aware of the way his eyes lit up as she said it. "_If_ you stop being such an awkward weirdo." Hiccup looked at her, and walked over to the door and opened it with a wide smile.

"Well, in that case, it was nice seeing you," Merida looked up at him with wide eye, but when she saw the sarcastic way he stood with one hand behind his back and his head bowed slightly, she completely lost it, and let out a rather unladylike snort. Hiccup burst out laughing at this, and pushed the door shut, leaning against it and roaring with laughter.

"C'mon you idiot," she spluttered between bouts of laughter. "Let's eat this pizza." She jumped up off the sofa, and then suddenly remembered the jumper, and they both abruptly stopped laughing. Hiccup studied her bright pink face, obviously racking his brains for something appropriate to say. After what seemed like years of him opening and closing his mouth like a fish, he finally spoke, saying the last thing she thought he would.

"It looks good on you," he said, a strange confidence that Merida wasn't familiar with washing over him. "You should keep it."


	20. Chapter 20

**Hiya **

**First up, sorry I haven't updated in forever :(**

**I'm currently taking a break from writing a super important essay for English, so this is more a drabble chapter, and probably wont be too important to any future plot lines. **

**Aussi, if you remember me mentioning it last time, it my birthday tomorrow! Yay! I'm gonna be 15 :)**

**Love you guys, remember to review, follow, fave and enjoy! **

**Thanks for all the views btw**

**-L x**

Hiccup sat on the floor in front of the huge glass doors that lead out onto the balcony of his apartment. The floor around him was coated with sheets of paper, and Merida sat amongst them, occasionally picking one up and screwing her nose up at it, then putting it down again. When she eventually picked up a beaten book shoved carelessly on a shelf nearby and opened it, Hiccup reached into his back pocket, removed his glasses from their case, and restrained a sigh at the increased clarity of his sketches before him. He was just reaching for his pencil when Merida, without even looking up, commented calmly:

"I didn't realise you wore glasses,"

Game over.

"Well, eh, I do," _Nice one genius, you sound so intelligent._

She raised an eyebrow, but still didn't lift her head from the book. A few seconds later, she tossed the book back onto the shelf, and leant back on her hands, studying him. He flushed under her intense scrutiny, and squirmed uncomfortably.

"They make you look smarter," she commented practically, then reached over and slipped them on her own head. The rectangles of glass settled over her eyes, and she squinted painfully at the strength. He raised his eyebrows at her, and she scowled painfully, then pouted cheekily and made a peace sign with her hand.

"How do I look?" she twisted into a different pose, but before she was finished the hand holding her up buckled at the elbow, and she fell in a crumpled heap on the floor. Hiccup snorted with laughter, and peered past her legs – which were sticking up in the air – to see her face, red with embarrassment.

"You look pretty stupid," he admitted, and she lunged for him at lightning speed, managing to securely pin him down with her arms either side of his head, and her knees pinning his arms to his sides.

"Take it back Haddock," she hissed, and her breath ruffled his hair, causing him to blush brightly. At that precise moment, her hair decided to spill forth from its unsecure mess of a ponytail and tumble over her shoulders, curtaining them both in ginger curls and causing Hiccup to blush even brighter. He registered how heavily she was breathing, and realised that his heart was battering at his rib cage like a trapped butterfly, threatening to burst through his chest.

All at once, Merida seemed to see what a compromising position they were in, and swung herself off of him, blushing just as brightly as he was, and landed cross legged amid the mess of paper. Hiccup straightened out his t-shirt, and ran a hand through his tousled hair. He glanced up to see that Merida was holding out his glasses, and he smiled gratefully and took them from her, slipping them back onto his head and picking up the paper he'd been studying.

About 10 minutes passed with neither of them talking, and Hiccup decided some comedy was needed, so he casually reached out with his prosthetic, over the top of merida's legs, and rested it there, all without looking up from his paper.

Merida turned to look at him, her bottom lip sticking out in an exaggeratedly sulky pout, and as soon as Hiccup glanced up briefly, all prepared to be nonchalant, he completely lost it, and doubled over with roaring laughter, his leg still resting on her lap.

**(AN, these two or three last chapters were inspired by a pic I saw on uponagreydawn's instagram page (I'm away to upload the picture to don't_double_date_fanfic too, so you'll be able to see it there))**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hullo hullo my dear readers,**

**I'M SORRY IT'S BEEN LIKE OVER A WEEK**

**I have honestly had a bit of writers block, but I've worked through it, and wonderful things are coming! (hinted in this chapter)**

**No but really I hope you like it and I am genuinely sorry about the wait (I still love you!)**

**Review, favourite, follow and enjoy my lovelies!**

**-L x**

When Anna skipped in from visiting Elsa on Sunday, Rapunzel was sitting in the kitchen with Jack, a huge stack of pancakes between them. Anna coughed politely, and they Rapunzel hopped up to embrace her friend.

"Guys," said Anna. "I'd like you both to meet my boyfriend Kristoff."

Rapunzel gasped. Anna had never even hinted at having a boyfriend. Never. Ever. And she'd never have expected this huge towering boy that entered sheepishly to be associating with the girl at all.

"Um, hey," he said shyly, and Anna grabbed on to his arm in delight. There was an awkward silence for a moment, and then suddenly Jack was up and shaking the boy's hand, and conversation began to flow freely. Kristoff ran the reindeer sanctuary where Anna volunteered during the holiday breaks, and they'd hit it off over hot chocolate and skiing stories.

At that moment, the door burst open, and Merida and Hiccup tumbled into the already crowded kitchen. Jack cheered loudly at their arrival and sorted out introductions, and Rapunzel frantically began handing out pancakes. The group moved into the marginally bigger living room, where they squeezed on to the sofa, floor, and, in Rapunzel's case, Jack's lap.

The group talked for hours; the girls spoke of relationships so much, that Rapunzel was beginning they'd never get to Merida and Hiccup, and was relieved when Anna broke the ice.

"Sooo," said Anna, scooting closer to Merida and stealing a glance at Hiccup, who was deep in conversation with Kristoff and Jack about cars. "You and Hiccup huh?"

Merida blushed a deep red, and Rapunzel leant forward in anticipation. She knew that Merida and Hiccup met up every Saturday, and quite often spent the day together. She was delighted at the idea of two of her best friends getting together. Well, they already had, but, like, _properly_.

Merida was rubbing her forehead, and telling Anna about their Saturday brunch meetings. "And," she said quietly, glancing shyly at Hiccup "He's coming over to my parent's house next week for a few days."

"_What?_" Anna and Rapunzel both gasped, and grabbed Merida by the arms. The boys all looked up in mild concern, but when they spotted the grins on the girl's faces they merely shrugged and turned around. Rapunzel's eagle eyes, however, caught Hiccup's eyes lingering on Merida for just a split second longer.

"Yeah well I mean he didn't have anything else to do on his week off cause his dad's coming to visit him the last couple of days so you know I just thought, whatever. And he's my best friend so-" she stopped abruptly at the girls expressions. "What?"

"He's so into you," Anna said bluntly.

Rapunzel nodded in agreement.

"You're so into him."

Rapunzel nodded again.

Merida gasped audibly, and shook her head.

"No,"

"Yes!" Rapunzel gasped, and grabbed Merida's arms. "Mer, I love you, but you're a stupid idiot when it comes to things like this, and quite frankly I don't want you breaking his heart coz you're an idiot. He. Likes. You."

Merida's face crumpled.

"I don't believe you," she said meekly, then stood up, hr long hair hanging over her bright red face. "I gotta go, I promised mum I'd be home for tea tonight."

Rapunzel looked up at her friend with concern, and Hiccup jumped up, tripped, and grasped the arm of the sofa.

"I'll walk you out," he said with a bright smile, and Merida nodded and swept out the door, Hiccup bouncing out behind her.

As soon as they left the room, Kristoff turned to Rapunzel.

"So are those guys together or what?"

Everyone groaned, and Jack slapped him on the back with a chuckle.

**PS- incase you guys were getting frightened, user jsstarkie10 is one of my friends from school who is stalking me on this website after finding my story (I hate you melon head), and Mrs H is my English teacher whom he told I was writing fanfic (embarrassing much), and is desperately asking about how its going ALL THE TIME. So yeah, please ignore him :)**


	22. Chapter 22

***cowering awkwardly in corner***

**I'm sooooooooooooo so so sorry its been like TWO WEEKS I've had such a huge shit ton of homework and there's a million other excuses but mainly I'm SORRY**

**So yeah the chapter is 100% Merida and Hiccup (no Merricup yet my darlings, patience).**

**I also wrote all this like right now so its totally fresh too**

**I hope you totally love it!**

**Review, favourite, follow and enjooooy!**

**\- L x**

Hiccup shoved a heavy bag of horse feed aside in the back of Merida's car, and pushed his holdall in the newly created space, flinching at the dust and straw that stuck to it. Merida threw in his other bag carelessly on top, and he flinched harder, stepping back to allow her to shut the door. The scratched navy blue metal was hardly visible for the thick layer of muck that coated it generously.

Merida must have seen him screwing up his nose, because she laughed, and threw an arm around him, causing his brain to short-circuit momentarily.

"It was a twentieth birthday present from dad," she explained, and his head, still adjusting to her arm around his waist, took a moment to realise she was talking about the car. Her arm dropped and he smothered a laugh at the way she stroked the car lovingly on her way to the driver's door. She swung herself easily into the seat, and then poked her frizzy head out and screwed up her nose at him.

"You coming or what?"

Hiccup had to laugh at this, and leapt into the dusty passenger seat just as she was slamming her door shut. The engine started, and she turned on the Wombats on the stereo. Delightful guitar chords poured forth from the speakers, and they turned to each other with identical face-splitting grins.

_This is going to be _great, Hiccup thought to himself with a smile.

…

_Scrap that_, the rational voice in his head called to him half an hour later as they pulled into the driveway leading to Merida's parent's house.

There were turrets. _Turrets_. The house was beautiful, surrounded by – according to Merida, who was chirping cheerily, and had been since they left – 15 acres of beautiful, lush green land. Merida took a sharp right turn and they left the gravel and joined on to a reassuring, worn dirt path, the kind that he associated with his own home. His own home that was the same size as the stable block they were approaching.

It was long and low, with faded red wooden walls with a green trim the colour of Christmas trees running along the edge of the roof, and stable doors. Several horses stuck their heads out over the traditional Dutch doors as the car pulled up, and Merida swung herself out and hopped from one foot to the other as she waited for Hiccup to get out.

"C'mon slow poke, there's loads to show you!" he obediently followed her as she introduced him to staff, horses, and the dogs who were in a run at the end of the block.

"What about Angus?" he asked without really thinking. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"I didn't realise you watched me compete," he blushed brightly, but somehow managed a nonchalant shrug.

"I enjoy horse shows. You sometimes appeared." This was explanation enough for her, and she grabbed his hand and dragged him across another, smaller, dirt track towards a gate. He was stunned speechless when she suddenly let go of his hand and vaulted cleanly over the five bar gate, landing firmly on the other side. Hiccup climbed over awkwardly, swinging his prosthetic over after himself and stumbling onto the ground with a decided thump.

"I've got a surprise for you," Merida said with a grin, and twirled him around to face the gate again, then whistled a sort of owl-esc noise. Seconds later, hooves were thundering towards them across the field, and Merida spun Hiccup around to face a huge black Clydesdale that totally dwarfed the black gelding beside him. His own black gelding.

"Oh my GOD" Hiccup gasped, and rushed forward, patting and stroking Toothless as the horse whilst the horse whickered and tugged at his hair. Hiccup spun around to face Merida and, in a rush of sudden confidence, scooped her up in his arms and hugged her tightly. He was surprised when her arms worked their way around him too, and her head rested on his shoulder. He placed her back down on the ground, and scraped a hand through his hair.

"How – how – what – how…" he gazed at Merida in awe, and she flushed slightly.

"Apparently your dad and my dad went to uni together. And it only took a tiny bit of research to offer him the opportunity of a lie in every morning, and for the happiness of his only child. Of course he leapt at the chance, and Toothless was shipped up a few weeks ago by these weird hippy twins." Merida shrugged and was stopped by Hiccup hugging her again, more gently this time.

"Jesus Mer you are literally my favourite person right now."


	23. Chapter 23

**Its been too long guys!**

**Thanks for the continuous support throughout my absence, I really don't have a valid excuse tbh**

**So I just watched rise of the guardians, and I no longer like Jack Frost without Hiccup, Merida and Rapunzel. it was an altogether disappointing watch.**

**so this chapter is really just a brief introduction to a couple more characters who are gonna be vital to the plot later on**

**review, favourite, follow and enjoy!**

**-L x**

Jack was feeling lonely.

Rapunzel had gone out shopping with Anna and Elsa. Hiccup and Merida had gone to Merida's parent's house. He needed a task.

"What to do…" he muttered to himself as he roamed his apartment. He stopped at his notice board. It was set out neatly, like everything else in his apartment, and a neat list of phone numbers smiled up at him, bordered in love hearts of Rapunzel's trademark pink pen. He reached for the phone and called the most recent entry to the phone book, Kristoff.

Four rings later, the boy picked up.

"Uh, hi Kristoff, it's Jack,"

"Oh, um, hello,"

An awkward silence followed. Jack took a deep breath, and then let forth a torrent of words that he didn't half understand himself.

"HeysothegirlsareoutandHiccupisawayandI'msuperboredandidontknowanyoneelseinthisgod-dammedcitysodoyouwannagetacoffeeorsomething?" He mentally slapped himself. _Jesus Jack what was that!_

And then came the moment when he realised why Anna and Kristoff worked so well together. He could practically _hear_ the other boy brightening on the other end of the line.

"Yes! Yes of course! Me and the boys were just heading out for a drink anyways, you should come with us! Theres this really neat bar just down the road form Hans' place, they do cocktails on Friday nights which Elsa and Anna just _love_. Elsa tags along with us sometimes, she's killer at darts! And Flynn Rider, woow, there's a guy you'll get along with!" Kristoff paused, completely out of breath, and Jack burst out laughing.

"Okay, I'll meet you there in 5! What's the address?" Kristof told him, and jack grabbed his jacket and swept out the door.

He got there 10 minutes later than he said he would, and as soon as he got in the door he crashed into a guy with spiked up hair, a worn blue leather jacket, and a brown satchel. He very nearly spilt his drink, and turned around with an easy smile.

"Hey man, watch where you're going next time!" he said, and Jack registered a slight accent, Dutch? Swedish?

"Jack! Over here!" he turned and saw Kristoff standing with a man with bright red hair and whopping sideburns at the bar. Jack hurried over, and Kristoff slapped his shoulder heartily, then turned to the red-head.

"Jack, this is Hans. Hans, Jack Overland." He looked at Jack, and his blue eyes felt like shards of glass as he studied him, then reached out with a bony hand to shake.

"Of course you are," he said, his voice smooth and deep. "Pleasure."

Kristoff, oblivious to the not-so-subtle glares Hans was casting in Jack's direction, began chattering on about how Hans was a car salesman. This made a lot of sense to Jack, and he made a mental note to tag the word _sleazy_ in front of his name every time he thought of it. Just then, the boy Jack had knocked into at the door came bounding over, slid on some beer, and landed ridiculously gracefully on a bar stool, the shoved his hand eagerly at Jack.

"Flynn Rider," he said, and smiled an annoyingly charming smile at him.

Jack shook his hand, when suddenly a loud wolf whistle rang around the room.

"That'll be Elsa," snarled Hans, and the four men swung around to face the door, where an angel stood. Flowing blue harem pants and black pumps with white bows. A faded denim jacket slung over one shoulder of her ACDC t-shirt.

But upon closer inspection, angel was the wrong word. Her skin was creamy pale, but bruises and cuts poked from beneath the shoulders of her shirt. Her wrists were wrapped in white bandages, frayed and yellowing at the edges. Her eyes were large and blue, the same blue as Jack's, but beneath them were heavy black bags, unsuccessfully hidden by too much concealer. Her lashes were heavy with mascara, and her bleach-blonde hair was tied in a messy fishtail plait. She wore the exterior of an angel with no care, she was truly a devil in disguise.

She ignored everyone else in the bar, instead focusing on Flynn, who she stode purposely towards, tossing her jacket on to a chair as she did so. When she reached him, she grabbed his face and pulled him in for a passionate kiss, at which stage Hans groaned and turned back towards the bar, and Jack, feeling uncomfortable did the same.

"Are you Punzie's boy?" an American accent asked behind him. He turned, and Elsa stood looking at him with her hands on her hips. _Anna's not American._

"Yeah," he said with a smile. "Is it rude of me to ask about the accent? Only Anna's not American…"

"I was adopted in America as a kid. I moved back here 4 years ago, as soon as I found out about Anna" she rolled her eyes and turned to Flynn, then began whispering in his ear. Realising that the conversation was now definitely over, Jack ordered a drink. Might as well make the most of the fact he was in a bar before running away from Kristoff's screwed up friends.


	24. Chapter 24

**Hello!**

**We're starting to progress a little into a storyline here, and it literally took me 20 minutes to write the last paragraph (it was so worth it though)**

***Warning, may contain Mericup***

**Review (seriously I love hearing from you), favourite, follow and enjoy!**

**-L x**

Merida threw open the doors of her childhood home with great gusto, then reached for a bewildered Hiccup and dragged him inside behind her. She hurried across the massive foyer towards the kitchen, trying desperately to ignore the way her best friend was staring at everything with childish awe.

"Watch you don't start drooling," she said with a chuckle, and he apologised hurriedly and scuttled towards the doorway where she stood. She turned to him with a smirk on her face, and yanked the door open with a sudden burst of laughter. Hiccup barely had time to react before 3 red-headed boys rushed out of the room and leapt at Merida.

"Merida! How are you! How's Angus? Have you been baking? Maudie gave us cake!" Merida laughed as the 15 year old triplets hugged her tightly. She eventually pushed herself from their circle, and looked up at them.

"You're so tall!" she gasped, nostalgic tears welling up in her eyes. Hubert puffed up his chest proudly.

"I'm tallest though" he said, and Harris elbowed him sharply, causing a mild pushing contest to start, but Hamish stooped to whisper in her ear.

"Who's your friend?"

"Hiccup!" she squeaked, and spun around. "Hiccup," she repeated in a more controlled tone. "These are my little brothers, Hamish, Hubert and Harris" the boys nodded each in turn, and she looked at them.

"Boys, this is my _friend_ Hiccup." She was aware of Hiccup blushing slightly beside her, but ignored it best she could.

Later, as they walked up the stairs after a brief tour of the ground floor and a meet and greet with the staff, Merida explained to Hiccup about the boy's tendency towards pranking, and how her parents had sent them to boarding school to 'sort them out'. She was aware of Hiccup's big green eyes watching her intently, and him nodding his head occasionally.

"They're away for whole terms at a time," she explained. "So I don't see much of them. I mean, we skype and stuff, but never see each other in person." She glanced over at Hiccup then as they passed a lamp built into the side of the stairway, and noticed how long his eyelashes were in the light. Her brain stumbled briefly, and she realised she was staring at him, half smiled, and turned her attention back to the stair in front of her.

"Yeah, so, um, they're always really happy to see me, y'know? I miss them when they're away."

Hiccup nodded, his brows furrowed slightly in the middle, like she was an equation that needed solving. She flushed slightly under the intensity of his gaze, and took a sharp left off of the stairs down a corridor lined with paintings. She walked slightly faster, so Hiccup couldn't study them properly.

"Are these your ancestors?" he asked, and she slowed slightly, realising she was almost jogging.

"Yeah, I hate this corridor. All my great grannies and grandpas glaring down at me, judging. In all of them I can hear voices repeating my mother's words, saying "You'll finish the prized Dunbroch bloodline is you don't marry soon! You'll disgrace us all!" and I just don't like to look at them because that's all I hear…" she trailed off and looked round to see that Hiccup had stopped and was staring at her with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Hiccup?" she asked warily, and he walked towards her and enveloped her in his warm embrace. Merida froze for a millisecond, then let herself hug him back. _Who am I kidding to stop myself from holding an attractive guy?_ She thought to herself. _Wait, what._

Hiccup squeezed her a little tighter, then pulled back. She looked into his eyes, and it was like being sucked into a peat bog, possibly (probably) never to return. _But is that such a bad thing? _He pulled his sleeve over his hand, reached up, and wiped the tears that she didn't even realise has started falling from her cheeks, then let his hand linger on her face for a second longer than was required. He pushed his hands into his pockets suddenly, and stood upright, smiling lopsidedly at her.

"Of course you'll find someone Mer," he said quietly, and she sniffled slightly. "Anyone ought to be lucky to have you."

Not able to help herself, she grinned widely, and that seemed to reassure Hiccup, yet a tiny part of her, deep inside, asked him; _even you?_

…

**Gaaaaaaaaah love the last bit...**


	25. Chapter 25

**Heeeey there**

**So I thought I'd update just now to make up for the silence that's gonna follow for the next week or two.**

**This chapter takes place at the same time as the last chapter, and in the next chapter it'll be all four of them again.**

**Soo yeah I don't really know what else to say about this one it's a little drably...**

**Review, favourite, follow and enjoy!**

**-L xx**

**(PS I really love all your reviews at the moment, you're all super supportive!)**

Jack's car was small. And cramped. And ridiculously messy.

Rapunzel found herself absentmindedly organising the precarious stack of CDs into a more stable position, and wiping crumbs off of the dashboard. Jack glanced over at her, and caught at her wrist.

"You're doing the thing again," he said with a chuckle. She huffed.

"I am not!"

"You so are!"

Rapunzel flopped back in her seat with a sigh, and plastered a pouty frown on to her face.

"16 years of cleaning a 3 room apartment gives one a sense of OCD," she muttered, and Jack reached over to stroke her hair, not taking his eyes off the road.

"But you got out, didn't you? And she's not allowed back in the country now, so you're safe."

Rapunzel looked up at him and smiled. His hand continued to stroke her shoulder length hair, and she reached up and held on to it. He glanced over at her, back at the road, then leant over and kissed her briefly on the cheek. She blushed lightly, and he drew his hand away and put it back on the steering wheel.

At that precise moment, they rounded a corner out of the city and the sun hit them full force. Jack flinched visibly, and Rapunzel handed him his sunglasses, then slipped on her own. They were heading to Merida's parent's house for the night, and it was way out into the countryside, so Jack had dusted down his old car to take Rapunzel in with him. It was an ancient ford fiesta, bright red, and was rusty around the edges. There was a scratch on the driver's side that stretched from the wing mirror to the tail lights, and part of the boot window was patched up with duct tape and cardboard.

"I struggle to believe that you, Jack Overland, Hollywood's current favourite thing, would allow himself to be seen driving the streets of Edinburgh in _this_," she had said as soon as she saw the car. Jack had chuckled, and thrown an arm around her shoulder.

"That's the thing you see," he said with an affectionate smile in the direction of the car. "None of the paparazzi will even dream of associating this car with me, thus freeing me from their stalking grasps for a night in the country with my wonderful girlfriend."

Rapunzel blushed at the memory of how he had kissed her then, and instead turned to the white-haired boy to ask him a question that had been nagging at her for a long time.

"Hiccup's never spoken to you about Merida has he?"

Jack chuckled, and shook his head.

"He sure talks about her a hell of a lot, but not in the way you're hoping." He reached over and patted her leg. "We guys don't really have those sorts of touchy-feely conversations that you ladies so thrive on."

Rapunzel giggled, and then sighed.

"I think they may be my OTP."

"Your _what_?"

At that, Rapunzel completely lost it, and slumped giggling against the dashboard, hiccupping with laughter, whilst Jack sat bemused beside her, trying to concentrate on the road and not the hiccupping mess to his right.

**AN-(In case you hadn't guessed, they're my OTP too)**


	26. Chapter 26

**QUICK NOTE**

**my plans for the weekend have been cancelled**

**you know what that means?**

**a couple a few**

**many**

**LOTS OF UPDATES**

**YAAAAAAAAY**

**I'm writing as this AN makes its way to you beautiful people, and im telling you, its getting AWESOME**

**love and kisses**

**-L xx**


	27. Chapter 27

**If you wish to sacrifice me to the gods, I am totally in that boat with you all.**

**I AM SUCH A BAD PERSON GUYS I HAVENT UPDATED IN LIKE A MONTH I'M SO SORRY **

**I ****_have_**** been writing though, and heres a nice extra long chapter to (hopefully) make up for it? **

**sorrrrryyyyyyyyy**

**Review, favourite, follow and enjoy!**

**-L xx**

Merida gathered bowls from a cupboard in the kitchen and carried them over to Maudie who stood stirring a huge pot of delicious smelling soup.

"There's no need for you to do that dear," the maid replied. Maudie has been around the house for as long as Merida could remember. She cooked, she cleaned, she babysat, she gardened; Merida had always viewed the rosy-cheeked woman as a second mother.

"Yes, but I feel that you should take the help from time to time." Maudie stuck her tongue out at her, and Merida laughed. "You aren't as fit as you used to be," she added cheekily, and the women gasped exaggeratedly, and then whacked the red-head with her tea towel.

"Go sit down you wee rascal,"

Merida scuttled into the hall, where Hiccup was sitting discussing his home town with his father.

"We have a thing with horses there," he was saying, his huge green eyes sparkling as he spoke, and Merida could almost see the people and places he spoke of reflected in those mossy orbs. "Everybody has them, and as children we're taken out and tame them ourselves. It's very wild. Gobber, my dad's friend, thinks it's the best thing ever, and he's taken it upon himself to oversee the training of the horses, and children, and dad-"

He stopped abruptly when he saw Merida lounging against the doorway watching him intently. She punched herself inwardly and scuttled over, then slumped into the seat next to him.

"Merida, posture." A cool voice called from the door at the other side of the room. She groaned exaggeratedly and hauled herself into a straighter position. Her hair was scraped back from her face, and wore a knee length skirt with a white blouse tucked into it.

"Nice to see you too mum," she said, plastering a smile on to her face, and Elinor smiled with tight lipped irritation. "This is Hiccup. Hiccup, mum." She added hastily, and Hiccup stood up to shake her mother's hand. She looked impressed by this, and took a seat.

"Fergus, where are the-"

The door at the far end of the hall smashed open, and the triplets darted in, kissing people on the cheeks where it was appropriate and spreading mud all over the floor whilst desperately trying not to hit each other and those seated with their bows. They crashed into their seats, and dumped their bows at the end of the table where nobody was sitting.

"-boys." The woman finished, and Merida was once again reminded how old her mother was by the tired look in her eyes. "What have I told you about no weapons on the table? Hamish, your tie is squint. Harris, has your hair seen a brush _at all_ today? Hubert, you have mud on your cheek."

The boys all muttered apologies, and Merida suddenly couldn't help herself; she let out a loud snort of laughter.

Silence descended upon the table as Merida slapped a hand over her mouth.

And snorted again.

This time, however, she caught Hiccup's eye.

And he lost it too.

The pair rocked with hysterical laughter, and were soon joined by three 15 year old redheads, relived of an excuse to lighten the mood. Fergus chuckled briefly, then joined in, causing Elinor to shoot him evil glares across the table. At that moment, Maudie arrived with the soup, and coughed loudly and firmly, which startled them into mild giggles, then coughs, sighs, and wiping tears from their eyes as bowls were placed in front of them.

"So Hiccup," Elinor said after a suitably awkward silence. "How long have you know Merida?"

And suddenly Hiccup was talking about Valentine's Day five years ago. Without all the bits about getting smashed and having sex and anything else that would make her mother want to kill her even more. Merida tuned out, and found herself watching Hiccup as he described how he had spilt coke all over her and how angry she had got, and found herself mesmerised by the way his eyes lit up when he spoke. He lied smoothly, saying they all went out for coffee and he and Merida bonded over cappuccinos, and she nodded encouragingly when he looked to her for confirmation. His facial expressions were animated and bright, and she was unaware of her mother calling to her until Hiccup elbowed her sharply in the ribs.

"Merida," Elinor repeated impatiently. "Why is it you and Hiccup fell out of contact in the first place? I don't remember you mentioning it to me."

Merida shuffled awkwardly in her seat, glanced at Hiccup once, and then cleared her throat.

"I started touring." She said calmly. "We just never really kept in touch. You remember how busy I was?"

Her mother nodded, and turned back to Hiccup. She studied him closely for a minute, then glanced at Fergus, who shook his head frantically. Elinor shot him daggers, and Merida knew exactly what her mother was going to say the instant she opened her mouth.

"Well ii must say, you two make the most adorable couple."

The table descended into chaos. Poor Hiccup, who, oblivious to the facial expressions being exchanged around him, had taken a rather large spoonful of soup, and began choking as soon as the words had left Elinor's mouth. The triplets crumpled into hysterical laughter, and Merida and Fergus both called out at the same time.

"_Mum_!"

"_Elinor_!"

Merida sunk into her seat, her face bright red, and refused to make eye contact with anyone. Elinor sat looking innocent amidst the riot and Maudie, realising that nobody was really eating the soup, took away the half-empty bowls and handed Hiccup a tissue to wipe away the tears now running down his face as he recovered.

Once everyone had recovered, the meal continued with roast chicken and awkward conversation, and by the time they had all finished, Merida was exhausted at trying to keep from biting her mother's head off. She was so _rude_. As she helped Maudie clear the table – despite the woman's protests – she was careful to take Hiccup with her so that he wasn't left alone in the same room as Elinor.

"So," Hiccup said as he slid the plates back into their place in the cupboard. Merid turned to look at him, and he waggled his eyebrows at her.

"Oh do one," she hissed, then burst out laughing. The idea was hilarious! Merida and Hiccup? A couple? Hahaha.

Haha.

Ha.

**AN**

**PS over 9000 views you guys that's so awesome!**

**love you all :***


	28. Chapter 28

**Two updates today cause I still feel bad for being so absent**

**I GUARANTEE YOU GUYS WILL LOVE THIS CHAPTER**

**It took me ages to write cause I wanted to get it absolutely perfect and I honestly love it so much.**

**Please please please review and tell me about what you thought of it coz honestly I'm basically shaking with excitement to show you all (also remember to fave it and follow it and obviously enjoy it)**

**-Lxx**

Merida's house was beautiful. Hiccup loved the multi-coloured rooms, the cinema, the studio, the balcony, the library. But oh my god the _stairs_. Hiccup desperately followed Merida up a tight staircase following what she described as the 'central tower' to the second floor. His legs were burning as they hurried along a corridor, and Merida absentmindedly pointed at her room as she trotted past, not at all affected by the numerous steps. She suddenly turned left at the end of the corridor up, Jesus Christ, _more_ stairs.

"Did you ever consider getting a lift?" Hiccup puffed from the bottom of the wooden stairs. Merida appeared at the top, carrying Hiccups laptop bag over one shoulder and so obviously trying not to laugh.

Her response was merely to yell hurry up at him, and then vanish once again. With a groan, Hiccup heaved his holdall onto his shoulder again, and scrambled up the stairs. At the top, he found himself in a short corridor with two doors, one at the end and one on the left. Merida was bent over in front of the end door, retrieving the key for the door from below the doormat.

"You're at the very top of the house here," she was saying as she unlocked the large red door. "This is one of the biggest guest rooms, and it has an extraordinary view."

Hiccup caught up with the red-head just as she pushed the door open to reveal what would be a rectangular room, were it not for the tower in the corner. The wall was knocked out, giving the right hand side of the room a ballooned corner that contained a double bed and a side table with a lamp. To the right of the room, and area was walled off, and Merida quickly explained that it was a bathroom, before darting over to the tower and throwing herself on to the bed.

Hiccup walked cautiously over, and peered up to find to his astonishment that the roof stretched up to the point of the tower, and that a large TV was fitted to the wall at the perfect angle for watching when you were in bed. He sat cautiously on the edge of the king size monstrosity of a bed, and stroked the purple sheets thoughtfully.

"I designed the colour scheme for this room," Merida said quietly. "My room was above the library, and I was going to take this room, but then dad showed me the plans for making my room into a balcony, and I couldn't resist it instead." Hiccup admired the pale yellow walls, with the occasional lavender photo frame hanging on the walls. Feeling bold, he kicked off his shoes and lay flat on his back next to Merida. The pair fell into a companionable silence; the only noise the wind whistling through the half open window to Merida's left.

She rolled over to face him suddenly, and Hiccup found himself rolling to face her too. His eyes were suddenly captivated by the bright blue of hers, and he found himself unable to turn away. With a shaky hand, he reached out, and swept a stray curl from where it hung over her nose, and tucked it behind her ear. She let out a quaky breath, and he leant forward so that their noses were touching, his hand still against the side of her face.

"If you kiss me now," Merida gasped, her voice barely a whisper, "Will it ruin our entire friendship?" Hiccup shut his eyes, and let out a small sigh. When he opened his eyes again, she was watching him carefully.

"Probably, yes"

Merida closed her eyes at this, and pursed her lips. Were they not so close, he's have never heard her next statement.

"I'm scared Hiccup,"

Hand still cupping her face, the older boy leant forward, and let their lips brush together, such a slight contact, yet his skin still felt electrified were they had touched. Merida opened her eyes again slowly, and the ocean blue asked a million questions.

However, before she could ask any of them, a cry could be heard from outside, three floors down.

"Merida, Hiccup, are you up there?"

And the moment was gone. She was off the bed and at the open window before Hiccup could react, and he sat up slowly as she hung out, her demeanour completely changed as she waved cheerily down below.

"Jack, Rapunzel, hi!" she yelled, her face split into a dazzling smile. A cheer rung from below them, and she called out that they'd be down in a minute, then she turned away from the window and pulled it shut, and slowly turned around.

"Jack and Punzie are here," she murmured, and glanced up from her shoes briefly to make eye contact with him, before her eyes darted back to the ground once more, and she spun out of the room, leaving Hiccup sitting on the bed in a complete daze. He slowly got to his feet, and put the key in his pocket on his way out the door. However, instead of walking away, he stood facing the door, slamming his head repeatedly on the red paint.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid"


	29. Chapter 29

**hiya :)**

**so this is just a short chapter, a filler of sorts, that kind of pushes the fact that Merida makes assumptions far too quickly! This fact will probably be helpful in further chapters too.**

**it hasn't been that long since i updated has it? a week? i lose track. anyway, hope you like!**

**remeber to review, fave, follow aaand enjoy of course **

**-L xx**

Merida stumbled down the stairs and threw her back against the wall, her breath coming out short and fast.

_Hiccup kissed me. __**Hiccup**__ kissed me. Punzie was right. Oh my god._

She laid her head back against the cool wall, taking deep lungfuls of air to calm herself down, when above her she heard a banging noise. Creeping back to the stairs, she crawled up quietly and lay across the steps with her nose barely poking over the top. There, she saw Hiccup standing facing the door, the keys dangling from his hand as he recited the word stupid with every thud of his head against the red wood.

Merida slowly crept back down the stairs. Did he regret kissing her? That was the only reasonable explanation as to why he was slamming his head into a wall. The thought made her angry, and she clenched her hands into fists as she stormed down the corridor towards the next stairwell. Just as she placed her foot on the first stair, however, Hiccup ran up behind her.

"Merida," he gasped, and she decidedly continued on down the steps. He groaned loudly from behind her, and grabbed her arm.

"Merida _wait_," he hissed, and she reluctantly allowed him to drag her back up the steps towards him.

"_What_," she spat, and the anger in her eyes must have put him off, cause he stuttered.

"I…eh…" he let go of her arm and rubbed the back of his neck. The bottom of his t-shirt raised slightly to reveal his toned, flat stomach, and her brain shut down momentarily, only shaken awake by him speaking.

"Never mind, it was nothing."

"Yeah, _stupid_, right?" she growled back at him, her anger reactivated, and he flushed with confusion.

"I'm sorry Merida, I won't do it again-"

"Yeah I know you won't, you made that pretty clear whilst you were slamming your head on your door" she flounced off down the stairs, leaving Hiccup standing bewildered, looking down as she disappeared round the corner.

Merida found herself running when she landed on the first floor. Her feet carried her straight down the stairwell, where she slid down the bannister, straightened her hair, and walked calmly into the sitting room on her right.

Jack and Rapunzel sat on the huge red leather sofa, facing the gas fire, and Merida's chest tightened when she saw how casually Jack's arm was draped around the brunette's shoulders. Rapunzel turned around, and squeaked at the sight of Merida standing in the doorway, and rushed over to envelope her friend in a hug.

"It feels like I haven't seen you in forever," Rapunzel giggled as she pulled back. "Oh, hey Hiccup!" she called over Merida's shoulders, and the redhead stiffen visibly. Rapunzel's eyes darted to the shorter girl in concern, and then put an arm around Merida.

"Well, we're going riding, you guys go find the boys or something." Merida found herself being steered out the door and down the hall towards the kitchen by her best friend, and groaned as Rapunzel dragged her out the door then turned to her with knowing eyes.

"Tell all, I know there's something wrong," she said, her bright green eyes shining as Merida rolled her eyes, then proceeded to tell her everything that had happened since they got to her house. Rapunzel's eyes were as round as saucers.

"Hiccup _kissed_ you?" she gasped, and Merida groaned.

"Yes, but he obviously regretted it afterwards. Remember _stupid, stupid, stupid_?" she retorted, and shook her head as Rapunzel laughed shortly.

"Merida, oh my god, you practically ran off, he's going to think _you_ regretted it you idiot!" Rapunzel cried, and Merida's heart sunk to her toes.

"Jesus Christ I'm such a bad person! I completely screwed up!" Merida groaned, and the pair turned and hurried back to the house in the early evening sun, their ride totally forgotten.

**(btw supersandman86, that's a pretty good point you made, I think I covered it in an earlier chapter? I might have edited it out :/ however, Astrid broke up with Hiccup because she thought he was boring, and she wanted a guy who didn't follow her around like a lost puppy. any other questions feel free to ask)**


	30. Chapter 30

**This chapter isn't as exciting as you're all probably anticipating, but I love the last wee bit ;)**

**review, fave, follow, enjoy!**

**-L xx**

"Wait, so you slammed your head into a door after you kissed her because she ran off?" Jack asked again, still obviously completely confused by what was going on.

"Yeah," said Hiccup, relived he didn't have to dumb it down anymore. "And then she saw me hitting my head, and yelled at me for that too."

"What the hell, that was totally her fault?" Jack gasped, and Hiccup scrunched up his nose.

"I dunno man, I did kiss her first. And for a few seconds she looked like she might have liked it. Then suddenly, _wham_, I was obviously wrong"

Jack opened his mouth as if he was going to talk, when the door was pushed open, and there stood Merida. Her hair was more windswept that usual, and the red curls stuck to her porcelain skin, contrasting brightly. Her blue eyes were wide, and as she stared at him he felt as if for the first time ever her emotions were an open book.

"I'll take you guys for a tour," she said, her eyes never leaving him. "I didn't show Hiccup around properly earlier anyway."

"Tour, great, yes," said Hiccup, and hopped to his feet, then walked over to where Merida stood.

"We need to talk," he murmured in her ear, and she nodded slightly, then he stood up straight and looked over her curls to where Rapunzel stood, giggling excitedly. She gave him a tiny thumbs up, and Jack snorted with laughter as he shuffled past his taller friend.

Once he left the room, Merida snapped into tour guide mode, and swept the four of them around her childhood home, with Rapunzel occasionally pointing out places where they'd made memories as kids. She was especially delighted by the library, and as soon as they entered, Punz had grabbed Jack's arm and shot off into the labyrinth of books, dragging him behind her.

Hiccup and Merida were left alone, and he looked at her sideways, then reached across and intertwined his fingers with hers. Neither of them moved, they just stood like that, their fingers wrapped together in a complicated knot, his much larger hand engulfing hers. Eventually, Merida squeezed his hand, and took a step forward into the bookcases with Hiccup right behind her, their hands still linked.

Rapunzel and Jack didn't even blink at the fact that they were holding hands, and the rest of the tour was completed with Hiccup panicking that his hand was becoming slightly sweaty. Eventually, they ended up in the rooftop garden, and the four of them squeezed on to a worn wooden bench and watched the sun set on the glass greenhouse roof. Merida sat his their hands on her lap, and played with Hiccup's long fingers until Jack declared that it was half ten, and Rapunzel had fallen asleep on his shoulder.

Merida released Hiccup's hand then, and held the heavy glass door open so that He could carry Rapunzel back to their room. He said goodnight, and she told him that breakfast would be at 9, then the door swung shut and she turned and looked at Hiccup.

His breath caught in his throat at the sight of her in the dying sunlight. Her hair was lit up like flames, and her eyes were cast in deep shadows. She pulled her cardigan tighter around herself, then looked up at Hiccup and burst into tears.

"I'm so sorry oh my god," she gasped, and he stepped forward and scooped her up, then sat on the bench, allowing Merida to sit on his lap cry into his shirt whilst he stroked her hair. Eventually the sun slipped behind the horizon, and the only light came from the fairy lights lining the edges of the greenhouse and corridor.

Hiccup gently untangled the girl from his chest, only to realise that she too had fallen asleep, just as Rapunzel had. She looked so vulnerable in her sleep, so peaceful, and he lifted her carefully, surprised at how light she was despite her stocky build. He carried her into the corridor, opening and closing the door with his foot, and carried her down the stairs and into her bedroom. Careful not to wake her, he laid her on her bed, took off her shoes, and tucked the duvet around her, then kissed her forehead gently, then began to head towards the door.

…

Merida awoke to a figure kissing her forehead, but didn't open her eyes until they were padding across her room. The silhouette in the doorway was so familiar to her, and she called out softly.

"Hiccup?"

"Yeah?"

She rolled on to her side in her bed and looked over at the boy standing in the doorway. His back was to her, but his head was turned in a way that indicated he was listening. The pale light of the hallway illuminated him, casting his face into mysterious shadow.

Merida stretched her hand across the expanse of her bed, and blinked sleepily at him.

"Stay with me?"

He looked down at her hand, swallowed deeply, then stepped back into the room.

"Okay," he murmured, and shut the door, than came over and sat next to her on her bed, and stroked her hair gently. "Okay."

He slipped under the covers beside her, and rolled so he was facing her. She let her eyes fall shut again, and in the minutes before she fell asleep, she whispered to him once more.

"Hiccup?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't go."

His hand curled into her own, long fingers wrapped around her palm and stroked her wrists.

"I won't."

**(AN-Relationship goals right there \\("o")/)**


	31. Chapter 31

**heeeeeeeey**

**so it's like 10 pm here and I've been hiking all weekend but I finished this before I left so I was just like hey, lets post it now, so here's this gloriously awesome chapter that I hope you'll all love :)**

**review, fave, follow, enjoy!**

**-L xx**

When Merida woke, her bed felt cold and empty. She rolled on to her side, and when her arms stretched out she realised why. It was only her in the bed.

Yawning loudly, she pushed herself up into a sitting position, disappointment flooding into her veins until she felt her hand sink into a piece of paper.

_Breakfast at 9 remember?_

_-H_

She snatched up the sticky note and clambered out of bed, suddenly wide awake. She reached up to her photo wall and squeezed it next to the photo of Hiccup that he had noticed earlier, then darted through the curtains and along the walkway, then down the ladder and across the library towards the door.

Sticking her head in the laundry briefly to grab a baggy woollen cardigan, Merida made her way back to the dining room, where Hiccup, Jack and Rapunzel all sat around the table, along with Harris and Hamish. A chorus of good mornings brought a smile to her face, and she couldn't help but notice that Hiccup had saved an empty seat next to him, and he was blushing furiously.

Rapunzel and Jack were playing with each other's hands on the table as they tucked into huge bowls of cereal, and the two triplets were eating bacon rolls. Hiccup had already finished his breakfast; there was an empty plate smeared with tomato ketchup in front of him. She slipped into the empty chair next to Hiccup, and instantly Hubert began laying into her.

"You're the one who said 9 o'clock breakfast, and its quarter to 10? What do you call this?"

Merida merely stuck out her tongue at her little brother, then grabbed a banana from the fruit bowl in the middle of the table. As she chewed, she could feel Hiccup's eyes on the side of her head. After a few minutes of polite conversation, the boys excused themselves, saying they were going to join Hubert for archery practise. Rapunzel and Jack also soon left, stuttering excuses about getting changed and going for walks, yet winking repetitively at Hiccup and Merida as they did. Suddenly, they were alone.

Merida stood, and headed towards the kitchen to drop her banana skin in the bin. When she emerged back into the dining room, Hiccup was pacing, and running his hands through his hair.

_Be bold_, her head screamed, but the rest of her body stayed rooted to the ground as he stopped and looked at her.

"Merida…uh…I suck at talking under pressure but…eh…since the night at the cub when we…um…what I'm trying to say is…well…I think, I mean, I _know _that I…eh…" he stuttered and stumbled over his words, but trailed off at the mildly irritated look crossing the redhead's face.

"I know," she murmured. His eyes widened slightly, and he cocked his head slightly.

"You…you know?" he flushed dark red. "I didn't…I never…you _know_..."

With a frustrated groan at the awkward boy in front of her, Merida took two large steps over to him until her head was mere inches from his shoulders. She looked up at him, and arched an eyebrow in his direction, then took a couple of seconds to admire the goofy, lopsided grin that spread across his face before she reached up to put her arms around his neck and pull him down towards her, allowing their lips to meet.

In the same way the last kiss was gentle and brief, this one was heated and lasted for what seemed like hours. He tasted of orange juice and toast, and his large hands reached down to rest on her hips. Her eyes fell shut, and he suddenly tugged her closer to him, so that their bodies were pressed together and she could feel every inch of him pressed against her. Her fingers reached behind his head and tangled in his hair at the nape of his neck, and he sighed against her mouth, then lifted her gently on to the drawers next to the door she had just come through.

This new angle took away the height difference, and she pulled back suddenly, looking into his big eyes. They were so diluted that the green she loved so much was barely visible, and he slowly let them fall shut as he leant his head against her shoulder, breathing heavily. His eyelashes tickled her neck as he turned and placed a lingering kiss on her collar bone, then her neck, then her jaw, each earning a sigh from where she sat on her perch.

Reaching out with her feet, she wrapped her legs around his waist, and he chuckled breathily against her cheek, then pulled back and looked at her properly. She flushed brightly under his intense gaze, and he leant forward and murmured against her skin.

"You're still wearing the same clothes you had on yesterday."

"Oh my god," Merida gasped, and dropped her head into her hands with a short laugh. "I knew the boys were looking at me funny."

Hiccup laughed loudly now, and took a step backwards away from her, allowing her legs to fall free back towards the unit she sat on. She slid down from the oak surface, and blushed at the sudden change in height. Craning her head to look up at him, she felt a steady heat creeping across her cheeks; a redness mirrored in the face above her.

"You should probably get changed before your mum and dad see you," he murmured, and Merida gulped and nodded, yet neither of them moved. He stooped so he was at eye level with her, and swept a stray curl behind her ear, then gently pressed his lips against hers. She reached out to pull him closer, but he took a step back, a lopsided grin that made her stomach flip spread widely across his grin.

"I'll come find you later," she called after him as he backed out of the door. As soon as it swung shut, she slumped back against the drawers, grinning like an idiot. Shaking her head, she giggled lightly, and covered her face with her hands.

_Wow._


	32. Chapter 32

**I'm so sorry I haven't been active recently guys, I've been super duper busy and I swear I'm gonna try and post an update soon!**

**Love you all, stick with me!**

**-L xx**


	33. Chapter 33

**I AM SO SORRY. DO YOU GUYS HATE ME? PLEASE DON'T HATE ME?**

**but yeah in all seriousness guys I am ridiculously sorry. I've been oober busy with school stuff and im uploading this from under my desk coz theres so much crap on top and I am ****_really sorry_****. **

**This chapters super short, sorry again, I know where this is going, but I don't know how to get there...**

**follow, fave, review etc etc etc**

**-L xx**

As soon as the door swung shut behind him, Hiccup pushed his ruffled hair back with both his hands, his green eyes wide and slightly glazed.

"Wow," he murmured, and grinned widely at the memory of Merida wrapping her legs around his waist. "She might even like me…" he trailed off, his eyes even wider that the thought. He began to ascend the stairs rapidly, his mind ticking frantically as he thought of how he was going to have to 'man up' around the red-head. Should he take her out? Would he have to introduce her to his dad? Oh _god no_.

By the time he reached his room, he had worked himself into a panicked frenzy, and almost didn't see Jack lurking outside the door until he walked smack into him.

"Whoa man," Jack cried, and grabbed his friend by the elbows to steady him. The taller, dark haired boy shook his head to attempt to clear any thoughts of Merida, yet instead they tangled around each other to form an uncomfortable, unwanted knot in his brain. He shut his eyes tight, and when he opened them again, Jack was looking up at him in concern.

"Hiccup, are you alright?" he said, his dark eyebrows furrowed in concern. Hiccup smiled ruefully, and swung open the door.

"You better come in," he sighed. As soon as they were seated on the armchairs in the corner of the room, Hiccup began explaining all that had happened between him and Merida from when Jack took Rapunzel down to bed the previous night. _Was that only last night?_ He thought to himself as he spoke. When he got to the part when he and Merida kissed, Jack's eyes widened, but he didn't say anything.

"So wait, I don't see what the problem is," Jack said once Hiccup was done explaining. "You kissed the girl you've liked for, like, forever-"

"She kissed me actually," Hiccup corrected, but Jack waved a hand at him and continued.

"She clearly likes you back, just go out already! Be a man!" Hiccup flushed, and shook his head.

"I dunno what do, when I went out with Astrid she was always in charge. She made all the first moves. Hell, she asked ME out. I really just don't know what to do," his head dropped into his hands in defeat. "I'm a really sucky person," he mumbled, his voice muffled by his oversized hands. "She probably doesn't even like me. She probably just felt sorry for me."

Jack was quiet for a minute, and Hiccup raised his head to see what he was doing, suspicious of the silence emanating from his best friend. Jack was rubbing a hand through his white hair. His mouth was pursed in a thin line, his pale nose was scrunched tightly, and his bright blue eyes shone with pity.

"Dude, you're a sad guy," the pale-haired boy said eventually, and Hiccup shook his head.

"No, just sensible." Hiccup said, then groaned. "I can't do it. I'm not half the person she hopes I am."

Jack sighed and shook his head.

"It's up to you I guess. But you're gonna regret this."


	34. Chapter 34

**AN will now be at the bottom **

It was late afternoon and Merida still had a goofy grin on her face. Jack and Rapunzel had left just after lunch, and she was waiting for Hiccup so they could go horse riding. The screeching of the kitchen door opening startled the grin into a small smile, and she rolled onto her front on the grass in the orchard, expecting to see a pair of long legs striding round the corner. Instead, she was greeted with a long grey skirt, and a pair of shiny leather pumps. Maudie shuffled through the apple trees, and lowered herself slowly to the ground next to the red-head.

"Tell me about this boy," she said with a smile, and Merida instantly began rambling on without any further persuasion about Hiccup and how they'd become friends. Merida had always told Maudie everything, and she knew that she didn't need to lie to her like she did to her mother, because the old nanny would never tease her or tell her parents.

"So you like this one," she said with a smile once Merida was finished talking.

"I really do," she said with a shy smile, and then blushed slightly and looked away.

Maudie grinned widely, then pushed herself upright. "Be careful," she warned as she walked away. "They aren't always as into you as you are to them." The maid disappeared round the corner once again, and the kitchen door shut with a bang. Merida frowned, and rolled back on to her back, staring up through the branches of the trees.

The flowers had all died off now, fruit would start to grow in a few months. She reached out for one of the lower branches, and wrapped her fingers around a flat green leaf, tugging it off and causing the branch to ping up again, disturbing a bird sitting higher up. It took off, and Merida sat up and watched its progress as it disappeared into the woods and out of sight.

A slight cough caused her to turn, and Hiccup stood a few trees behind her, looking adorable in a star wars t-shirt and a pair of dark navy jodhpurs. His dark green wellies were coated with dried mud, and he had a riding hat hooked over his elbow. He smiled awkwardly, avoiding eye contact.

Merida jumped to her feet without a word and grabbed her hat from where it rested against a tree, then beckoned to Hiccup to follow her. She ducked through the orchard, avoiding low branches and the occasional chicken that shot out between the trees. She looked back constantly to make sure he was still behind her, and when they broke the cover of the trees she burst into a run, laughing out loud at her hair whipping in the breeze.

She was vaguely aware of Hiccup drawing up alongside her, barely putting in any effort, and he shot off ahead of her suddenly, disappearing into the woods.

"Hey!" she gasped, and entered the thick patch of trees cautiously. "Where'd you go?"

A cry sounded somewhere to her left, and the flapping of bird wings covered any further noises as she spun around, desperately trying to see him. Suddenly, a pair of hands grabbed her from behind, and she squealed in delight as the pair tumbled to the floor. Pine needles crunched beneath them as they landed, Merida on top of Hiccup, and her hair tumbled to one side into her face. Hiccup's eyes were wide, and his breath ruffled a few stray strands of hair around Merida's face. She leant a little closer to him, and braced her arms either side of him.

"Got you," she murmured, and poor flustered Hiccup could only nod considering the fact his arms were pinned by his sides by her knees. _Déjà vu much_, Merida thought to herself. This time they would kiss though. She leant closer, painfully slowly, but the wide eyed boy beneath her still didn't move.

When her lips came into contact with his, it was like kissing a plank of wood. Several seconds of her lips pressed to his passed, and eventually he let out a frustrated puff of breath, and pulled her so she was lying beside him, the proceeded to lean forward so their lips were together once again. He was so gentle with her, and she let him lead, as he guided his hand around her waist, playing with the hem of her shirt subconsciously.

As his fingers slipped from her shirt to the smooth skin of her lower back, something snapped in the boy beside her, and she found herself being pushed on to her back as Hiccup got up, dusting himself off and looking flustered.

"I, uh, sorry, we should, yeah," he stuttered desperately, and Merida's brows furrowed with confusion.

"Why're you sorry?" she asked, curious as to why the boy was suddenly so wild-eyed. He bent to pick up his hat, ignoring her question, and smiled briefly at her.

"Let's go," he murmured. Merida fumed internally. _What the hell was that?_ They tacked up the horses in awkward silence, Merida so visibly angry that Hiccup appeared to cower in the corner of Toothless' stable, which made Merida angrier, which made Hiccup cower more etc etc etc.

By the time they were tacked up and ready to go, Hiccup was visibly shaking. Merida couldn't believe it. She was _livid._ How _dare_ he cower away from her like she were some kind of frightening beast. They hacked along the drive, then took a narrow path to the left just before the main gate that plunged straight into the dark woods.

After 10 minutes of stony silence on Merida's part, she spun Angus around, blocking the path. Hiccup froze, and even raised the reins slightly towards his chest, as if protecting himself. Merida noted how his knuckles had gone white, and she shuddered with rage.

"WHAT IS YOUR _PROBLEM_?" she screamed, and the birds in the trees around her took off all at once in a clattering of wings, startled by the sudden noise. She calmed herself slightly, and continued through gritted teeth.

"Since we left the woods, you've been treating me like an active volcano! What have I done?" a lump was forming in her throat, and she fought to push it down as she spoke, causing her voice to crack pathetically. "Am I too pushy? Am I a bad kisser? Am I taking all the wrong signals from this? I don't know what I've done Hiccup, just tell me what I've done…"

Tears were pouring freely down her cheeks now, and she trailed off in a hiccupping sob. Hiccup, who had been staring determinedly at Toothless' mane the whole time looked up at the noise, startled, and opened and closed his mouth a few times, as if going to speak then changing his mind. Merida let out a cry of frustration and spun Angus around, then thundered away down the twisting, narrow path. In her head, she told herself that he'd be right behind her, chasing her down, begging for forgiveness. A glance over her shoulder told her otherwise – the boy and his horse were nowhere to be seen.

She let out a pitiful moan, and turned back in the direction they were headed. She ducked under one of her archery practice targets, and when she raised her head, she was startled to find a dun horse cutting across her path. Angus ground to a halt, and Merida, not suspecting the emergency stop, flew straight over his shoulder and hit the ground with a heavy thud. She rolled on impact to lower any potential damage, but a shooting pain still went up her arm.

She lay on her side on the ground for a minute, when suddenly a pair of shiny black boots landed in front of her face, and they crouched down to reveal crisp white jodhpurs, a pale purple polo shirt, and then a concerned face only inches from hers. He had thick, red sideburns, and deep, hazel-green eyes shrouded with concern.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry, are you alright?" sideburns asked, and offered her a hand, which she took gratefully, allowing him to pull her to her feet.

"I've been better," Merida admitted, and sideburns smiled in relief.

"I don't suppose you could help me? I was just riding in the area, and June bolted through a hole in the fence when a load of birds took off I have no idea where I am…" Merida smiled at him, and began to explain the way back to the main path.

"This is my parent's estate," she added once she was done, and took in how his eyebrows shot up. "I could have you done for trespassing." Something passed over his face then, a faint flicker of something she couldn't catch. She shrugged internally, and turned back to Angus, to find him shying away from June. The mare stood rock still, looking totally angelic, whilst Angus pranced wildly, his eyes rolling at the peaceful mare.

"I'm sorry, he's never usually like this," Merida confessed, then reached out and took the massive black horse's reins, tugging his head down so she could scratch him behind the ears. Usually, this would have calmed him, but today he continued to prance, tossing his head up and down. Merida managed to keep him still long enough to swing into the saddle, and looked down to find that sideburns was already on June's back and was rubbing a fleck of mud off of her back from his boot. Merida screwed up her nose, but when he looked back she smiled sweetly and waved.

"Thank you!" she called to him, and turned to ride Angus away.

"I don't know you're name!" he called behind her, and she giggled. _How cliché._

"Merida!" she cried in reply, but was already being carried away by an anxious Angus, and didn't catch what he said in return.

**I TOOK FOREVER TO UPDATE COZ I'M AN UNMOTIVATED AND GENRALLY SUCKY PERSON**

**well, now I've got that off my chest...**

**Who do you think sideburns is? Does he really mean well? Has she forgotten about Hiccup already? Post your ideas in the reviews!**

**(if there is any words that look like they're missing a w, it coz w isn't working properly on my keyboard)**

**review, fave, follow, enjoy,**

**-L xx**

**PS - read my new story! It's a Mericcup one, from Hiccup's POV, and is based around the tinsey town I live in (with a different name of course). It doesn't have a name yet, but suggestions are super welcome!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Hiya folks,**

**Just to say I wont be able to post anything on any of my stories for a while cause my pain in the ass sister has to share my room cause my cousin has to stay in her room but I promise I am working on something and will get it up as soon as possible.**

**Thanks for not giving up on me and my sporadic updates**

**-L xx**


	36. Chapter 36

When Merida finally made it back home, she had almost completely forgotten about Hiccup. This was probably why she was so surprised when Hiccup came bursting out of the laundry to the left of the main door, crashing straight into her.

The sensation of falling came back to her for the second time that day, yet this time it was stopped not by the solid ground, but by a large hand wrapped around her forearm. She looked up at Hiccup as he pulled her upright, hoping he was willing to explain why he was being so aloof, but his head was turned away from her. With a sigh, Merida shrugged his hand from her arm, and turned to storm into the dining room.

"Merida," Hiccup moaned, and she could hear his footsteps following her across the room and around the partially opened partition wall. The sudden light from the full length windows caught her by surprise, and she paused long enough for him to catch up with her.

"Merida listen," he tried again, and anger surged through her.

"So now you're talking huh?

Hiccup dragged his hand over his face and groaned, and she put her arms on her hips in an attempt at looking frightening. He pursed his lips in response, and glanced at the floor. Merida puffed out a sigh, and tapped her foot impatiently at the boy before her.

"I'm really sorry and I probably shouldn't do this," he gasped really suddenly, and before Merida had time to react he had stepped forward, grabbed her face in his hands, and kissed her. It was rushed and messy and so great she never wanted him to stop.

But as soon as it began, it was over. Hiccup's hair was mussed in the most adorable way, with tufts sticking up in all directions where she'd ran her hands through it. His eyes were wide, and his fingers were pressed against his lips sub-consciously. Then his face began to chance.

As if a cloud had passed over him, his eyes regained their normal size, the muscles in his face tightened, and his hand dropped from his lips to reveal his mouth set in a cold, hard line. His chin was jutted out, and his green eyes were considerably darker in colour.

"Can you take me home?" he asked tentatively, his voice wavering slightly. Merida sighed loudly, and opened her mouth ready to yell at him again, but something stopped her. He looked…angry? Surely not. Hiccup was never angry with her. But his voice confirmed her fears when he spoke again.

"Merida, I'd like to go home now." Dangerously calm, not a waiver to be heard. A steely undertone chilled her to the bone, and she nodded quickly, then turned on her heel abruptly and fled outside. A swift left into the kitchen garden, and Merida collapsed to her knees in the orchard, where she finally let herself burst into tears in the shelter of the trees.

After at least half an hour of sniffling to herself under the expansive braches, Merida pulled herself to her feet, and staggered into the kitchen. Maudie wasn't there, but the other younger maid her mother had hired when the boys went to boarding school was just coming out of the laundry holding a pile of clothes that towered over her head. Merida wiped her nose with the back of her hand, rubbed her eyes, then hurried forward to help.

"Here Mavis, let me," She said with a smile, and took half of the pile off of the girl. Mavis was only about 18, and was pale, always with dark eyeliner and lipstick, and had chin length dark hair that was glossy and smooth. She smiled a thanks at the red-head, then blew her neat bangs off of her forehead and bustled out of the kitchen.

"How are you enjoying it here?" Merida asked as a way of conversation, and Mavis beamed at her.

"It's lovely! Your parents are so nice, and the house is really warm!" Merida must have arched her brow, because the younger girl giggled and scrunched her nose, a gesture unlike one of Merida's.

"I grew up in this huge old castle that dad had converted into a hotel. It was gorgeous, lots of hiding places, but it was always so cold! He had fires installed in every room, in the lobby, everywhere it was appropriate to have a fire really, but it was still so cold…" she trailed off to shiver dramatically, then continued. "He was so set on me working there, it was almost as if I _needed_ to work somewhere else, you know? I had experience sorting rooms and stuff, so I worked at a few hotels, but I saw this job advertised in the paper, and I just _had _to take it. It's not as big as dad's hotel, but it feels like home, you know?"

Merida nodded and smiled at the girl. _Boy she can talk,_ she thought to herself, and the two girls fell into a companionable silence as they hurried through the corridors, then up the stairs into the guest bathroom, where Mavis dropped a few towels into the chest. The girl opened her mouth, then thought better of it, and fell deep into her thoughts as they passed into the hall, then turned into another bathroom to drop of more towels.

"So," Mavis began, then bit her lips before continuing. "I hate to intrude on private business, but you and Hiccup…" she trailed off and shook her head. "No, I'm sorry, it's not my place." Merida smiled at the girl and draped an arm around her shoulders.

"It's complicated," she said with a sigh, and Mavis frowned at her, shifting the laundry under one arm and placing her now free arm on Merida's shoulder.

"Tell him or drop him." She said simply, then turned away and scuttled off down the corridor, leaving Merida holding a pile of her brother's underwear and no idea what to do next.

**YOOOOOOOOOOO**

**its been foreverrrr and I'm so super duper sorry I was barely home over the holidays and I kinda forgot about this then I got back to school on Tuesday and started brainstorming again and here I am with a huge chapter for you guys (its nae that great tbh, I'm a bit rusty).**

**where did you guys go on your holidays? We had guests staying, then I was in London, then Orkney, then my cousin came down for a week and we watched all the chick-flicks on Netflix, and I have sunburn and freckles and blond streaks and typical ginger kid summer symptoms.**

**its good to be back!**

**-Lxx**

**PS. we're over 15,000 views! when did that happen?!**


	37. Chapter 37

Hiccup stood where Merida left him, his lips pursed so heard he thought he might pull them off. _What have you done,_ he thought to himself, and forced his feet to move forward.

"You had to do it," he murmured to himself as he stumbled through the corridors in a daze. He was just rounding the corner to make his way up the stairs when he came to an abrupt halt at the sound of voices above him.

"…hate to intrude on private business, but you and Hiccup…" a voice said above him. It must have been one of the maids, he hadn't met all of them yet. _And you never will you idiot_, his head screamed at him. He rubbed his forehead with a frown, then tuned back into the conversation above him.

"It's complicated," Merida said, and he caught a glimpse of her bright red hair at the top of the stair as she walked past, her arm around a petite, dark haired girl. They were both carrying large piles of laundry. His breath hitched in his throat as Merida briefly glanced at the stairs, but she kept walking. Even so, he stayed pressed against the wall for a good few minutes more, until their voices had faded well into the distance.

When he was absolutely sure the coast was clear, he scrambled up the stairs and crossed the corridor to ascend to next flight when Merida came backing out of one of her brother's bedrooms, and armful of laundry rendering her useless to opening doors. Hiccup froze. _She hasn't seen you yet, you can still make it up the stairs!_ His head cried to him, but another part of him was telling him to stay. His brain finally registered that she was talking, and he desperately listened to the frantic muttering spilling from her mouth.

She turned right, and out of earshot, without seeing him, and he was all for scampering up the stairs to his room to pack when he suddenly caught what she was saying from around the corner.

"Hiccup, you've been an amazing friend to me but I think… Jesus no it sound like I'm breaking up with him. Uhh, Hiccup, I like you… Well duh, freaking hell this is hard…" the sound of a door slamming cut off whatever she was going to say next, and Hiccup slid down the wall slowly, his hands buried in his hair in frustration.

"Hiccup…are you alright?" a tentative voice asked above him, and he looked up blankly to see one of the triplets standing above him. He had a dark navy top on with a cat on it, and ripped camouflage shorts with beaten up black sneakers. Judging by the lack of eye contact he was making, Hiccup guessed this must be Hamish, the shyest of the three.

"Oh, um, hi Hamish," he stuttered, and rubbed his hand over his face. "I'm, uh, I'm…" he trailed off and looked at the boy in front of him desperately. Hamish opened the door to his bedroom, and waved Hiccup in. He sighed, and pushed himself to his feet, then wandered in, and caught his breath.

The room itself was painted a dark, dark navy, with a pale green carpet that his feet sunk into. The wall directly opposite was coated in posters with bands and gaming adverts spilling over the huge window looking out onto the woods, and the wall from which he had just entered through was covered from floor to ceiling in glow in the dark constellations, crowded around the door and selves overflowing with books about astronomy and physics. The desk below the window was covered in pages with papers that spilt onto the floor and the two beanbags on either side of it. Hamish shifted these now on to his bead, and dragged the beanbags forward so they were closer together, then flopped onto a red and white spotted one, leaving Hiccup with one coated in planets.

He flopped down, and the material hugged around him in the most comfortable way possible. He sunk back, relaxing visibly, then looked over to Hamish, who was sitting nervously in his looking anywhere but at Hiccup. Eventually, after what seemed like forever, he spoke to the desk chair sitting to his left.

"I know you like Merida, and I know you think you're incapable of caring for her properly. I'm not going to tell you that you are, because nobody is, my sister is a goddess who needs a king to treat her properly." Hiccup shrunk slightly into his beanbag, and Hamish glanced at his feet and smirked, then continued. "What I'm going to tell you is this. Don't break it to her gently, or just slowly severe contact, because that'll crush her. Tell her straight out that you're a terrible person who doesn't deserve someone like her, and that you need to let her get on with her life without you holding her back. She'll hate you for a while, maybe forever, but it's the best way."

Hiccup sucked in a breath, then nodded.

"I get where you're coming from, I guess. I just really like her-"

"Don't tell me how much you like her, it's weird."

"Yeah, sorry, so, eh, I'll do it when she drops me home then?"

"I'll comfort her when she gets home," Hamish said, nodding. Hiccup braced himself against the floor, feeling that his head was clearer now.

"How old are you again?" he said with a smile as he stood, and Hamish smiled and shook his head.

"I'm 15. I like to study things, Merida being one of them." Hiccup arched an eyebrow.

"Yeah, no kidding. Anyway, thanks. I owe you one," Hamish nodded from his beanbag, and Hiccup turned and left, hurrying up the stairs where he promptly crashed into Merida. Her pie of laundry was gone, and she looked frustrated. It all dissipated as she saw him, though, and she opened her mouth to speak, but Hiccup jerked his thumb in the direction of the next stairwell up to his room and shook his head.

"I'm gonna go pack," he said. "I'll meet you downstairs in 10 minutes okay?"

Merida's face crumpled, and she bit her lip as she nodded, then hurried past him. HE almost stopped her, but checked himself just before he did.

_You're doing this for her, you're doing this for her, you're doing this for her._

**Hi hi hii,**

**I'm sorry it's been so long, I'm backed up with schoolwork and, as I'm pretty sure I mentioned, I'm starting exams this years so its absolutely hectic at my end!**

**I'm so unbelievable for all your support through my sporadic updates, I just love writing for you all so much! We've almost reached 16.5k, how awesome is that?**

**Until next time, fave, follow and review my friends!**

**-Lxx**


	38. Chapter 38

Merida hovered outside anxiously, pacing back and forth in front of her car. _Should I tell him? He didn't look too pleased to see me…_ Her brain whirled and spiralled into a deep black abyss of despair as she struggled to grab a rational thought, anything that could help her out of this mess.

The back door creaked open then, and Hiccup came out; his holdall slung over one shoulder. Glancing up at her, he smiled briefly, then moved over to the car, tossing his bag into the back seat. Merida swung herself into the driver's side, and Hiccup hesitated before sliding himself into the seat next to her. Merida turned the key a couple of times, and the old land rover spluttered to life, churning up the gravel as it rumbled out past a few fields, then through the stable yard and eventually on to the main road.

Hiccup was eerily quiet beside her, and so she let her mind wander away across the cityscape of Edinburgh before her, right out to Arthur's seat in the distance. It really wasn't a long drive into the city on the motorway, but Merida refused to take it, and so instead they wound through country roads, passing huge country manor houses and tiny woodland cottages, all in silence. Eventually, Merida cleared her throat.

"So, um, I needed to talk to you about, well-"

"Me too," Hiccup cut in. Merida shut her mouth, eager to hear what he had to say. A stony silence followed. _He's not talking,_ her brain hissed at her, so Merida turned to look at him.

"Well?" she prompted, and he caught her eye, then glanced forward.

"Shit, Merida look out!" She turned her head forward in shock to find a small blue car approaching them on the narrow single lane road. Merida slammed on the brakes, swearing under her breath, and watched as the other car desperately tried to do the same.

At the last minute she swerved to avoid it, and her car careered off the road into the ditch, nose first, smashing the windscreen and throwing shattered glass back at her. She was helplessly thrown forward, and her head smacked into the dashboard. Her mind briefly asked where the airbag was, but she was struggling to conjure helpful thoughts.

...

Light. Why was it red? And so hot.

The air was thick. It grinned a wicked grin, and wrapped its murky grey tendrils around my windpipe, squeezing, choking

Why was there shouting? The air let me go, and light, so much light.

An angel cradled me. He stroked my hair, he carried me to the light.

So cold.

So cold.

**Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiipleasedontkillme**

**I just want to thank you all for being so positive about everything and I profusely apologise for tampering with the slimmer of hope I'd left you with...**

**Please keep leaving reviews, I love them so much :)**

**My favourite review since last update has got to be from supersandman86. I love your idea! I did actualy consider it for a while...**

**Review, fave, follow, keep sharing the love ;)**

**-Lxx**


	39. Chapter 39

Hiccup picked at the white bandage wrapped around his hand, his eyes darting nervously towards the door at the other side of the hospital waiting room. Nurses in mint green uniforms hurried up and down the corridor, passing the door. He rested his head in his hand, and winced as it scuffed a cut on his jawline. As he was tentatively trying to unpick a loose thread from the plaster, a nurse called his name from the door, and he stumbled to his feet, his false leg slipping on the smooth floor.

"Yes, yes that's me. How is she?"

"The nurse dipped her head, and Hiccup moved over to where she stood.

"Still no change," she admitted. "But the doctors are allowing visitors now."

Hiccup nodded, and the nurse turned to lead him to her room. It had been almost 3 days since the accident, and Merida had been in a coma the whole time. He'd spoken to her parents, and they'd agreed that someone would be at the hospital as often as possible in case there was any changes.

Hiccup had been there since early that morning, and would spend the next few hours in her room, until someone else came in to take over. Jack and Rapunzel had been in yesterday to leave flowers, and sit with Hiccup for a bit to keep him company.

They reached Merida's room, and the nurse opened the door to her room, allowing Hiccup to slip in, thanking her. As the door fell shut, Hiccup stood for a minute, then turned and looked at the unrecognisable girl on the bed. Half of her face was covered with bandages, hiding the cuts she had received from the shattered windscreen. Burned laced her arm from wrist to elbow, and her left leg lay in a heavy cast. Tubes and cables laced the floor around her, connecting to her arms and chest, keeping her alive, and a heart monitor in the corner carried on its steady, monotone beeping, as it had previously.

Her pale face matched the white sheets she lay against, the deep purple smudges under her eyes and her pink lips - covered by an oxygen mask – contrasting bleakly. Her bright red hair had been scraped up into a ponytail, and it lay limp on the pillow beside her. Hiccup took a deep breath, and sunk into the chair that had been pulled next to her bed. He picked up her cold hand and played with her finger for a few minutes, before he allowed a single tear slip down his cheek.

"Hey," he murmured, choked. "I miss you. How're you doing? You look like shit." He chuckled to himself, then sighed, and ran a hand through his hair. "Please come back. Your parents are a wreck. You wouldn't believe it." Another sigh. "Please Merida."

**hello my fellow crazies**

**honestly I've been so overwhelmed with the comments I love you guys for caring so much. I have a storyline (for once) to continue with, and fully intend on writing as much as possible between shitty school assessments...no Merricup hints for you guys just yet ;)**

**love you guys, keep reviewing and don't kill me just yet!**

**-Lxx **


	40. Chapter 40

Hiccup was woken by the creaking of the door opening. He lifted his head from his arms and looked up to see a tall man with severe ginger sideburns standing in the ajar doorway, frowning at him. The frown quickly melted into a look of calm sympathy, and smile gently down at Hiccup.

"Hi, sorry, I didn't realise there was someone here." Hiccup took in the vase of flowers in his hand, and his eyebrows dipped.

"Who are you," he said roughly. The man's smile slipped briefly, but he stood straighter and adopted a grin full of shiny white teeth, and Hiccup found himself flinching.

"I am Hans Southern." The blank expression on Hiccup's face must have encourage him to continue, and he went on with one eyebrow raised cockily. "Oh, Merida didn't mention me? We met in the woods the other day. The day of the accident?"

"No," Hiccup said through gritted teeth. "She never mentioned you." A small smile tugged at Hans' lips, and he walked over to the side table next to her bed, brushing Hiccup as he went, then stooped over the bed, and delicately kissed Merida on the forehead. Hiccup bristled.

_Do something! _His brain was screaming, but hiccup just sat, dumbfounded, and watched as Hans stalked out of the room again. He paused at the door, and turned slightly.

"Goodbye, _Hiccup,_" the young man sneered, and Hiccup, startled, turned to face the door, but he was already gone. He turned to look at the flowers. They had long green stalks, and small, colourful heads. They probably had a meaning, but of course Hiccup had no idea what it was. Numb, he turned back to Merida.

_I'm sure I didn't tell him my name…_

**hey guys, this is the tiniest of tiny updates, but I can feel the storyline slowly pulling together now and I'm super excited about it.**

**this is chapter 40 of ddd! isn't that incredible! that's so much for the constants who have reviewed on almost all my chapters, youre absolutely awesome and I don't know what id do without you!**

**the flowers Hans left for Merida are gladioli, which represent strength and determination. creepy right?**

**I'm sorry my updates have been so sporadic, I've been super busy lately!**

**ily guys, keep following, faving, and reviewing :)**

**-Lxx**


	41. Chapter 41

It was half past 4 on a rainy Saturday afternoon, two weeks after the accident, when Hiccup received a phone call from Rapunzel, who had been at the hospital with Merida since lunch.

"Hiccup," she gasped down the phone as soon as he picked up. "She's awake! Oh my god she's awake." Hiccup already had his jacket on by the time he got off the phone, and flew out the door. He pressed the button for the elevator, and tapped his fingers impatiently on the wall beside it, but after a few seconds he turned and faced the stairs. He hadn't made it down these stairs unsupported yet. Clinging to the banister, he hesitantly put his prosthetic on the first step, then his good leg on the next, and after a few steps he let go of the rail and practically ran down them, ignoring the way his metal foot squeaked and slipped on the lino steps.

When he reached the bottom, he didn't even pause to consider his achievement, and spun past his neighbour the old man North, who laughed and waved his walking stick at Hiccup flying through the door to the carpark.

As soon as he was through the door, he stopped, and stared at the locked garage door. _Come on. You can do this. For Merida._ He shoved the keys into the lock, and threw the door open, revealing a shape covered in a thick red dust sheet, tore it off, and there she was. The Night Fury. She was surprisingly dust free after so many years of sitting without use. He had moved it here in the removals truck, still too scared to move her, but now he needed to get back on the bike.

He reached for his helmet, and wiped the dust off, his fingers lingering on the scratches that littered the surface. He shoved it on over his head, and flicked the visor on, then swung his leg over his bike, and turned on the engine. At the revving noise, he panicked briefly, a flash of a lorry ploughing towards him, the sickening sound of tyres squealing, but he shoved it from his head, and pushed the bike forward for the first time in four years.

By the time he got to the hospital 10 minutes later, Hiccup felt he could conquer the world. He parked the bike, and yanked his helmet off, tousling his hair as he ran towards the entrance. He spun through the doors, and stopped abruptly at the reception desk, hanging over to grab someone's attention. A small woman with bright pink and green hair spun around in her chair and smiled up at him.

"I'm here to see Merida DunBroch?" he said, and she smiled and turned to her computer. Hiccup drummed his fingers on the shiny surface of the desk, and read her name tag. Tia Fairy.

"Okie dokie, she's in her usual room," Tia bumbled. "I hear she's awake! Good luck!" Hiccup smiled politely and jogged away down the corridors, slowing to a fast walk as he neared her room. Rapunzel was standing outside with the triplets, and they looked up when they saw him, Rapunzel's eyes widening at the sight of the motorbike helmet in his hand.

"Hiccup, did you ride your _bike_ here?" Hiccup nodded distractedly, but was already heading for the door. He could see her mother stooped over the bed, but her father was standing at the end, obscuring his view of Merida. He knocked lightly, and her father turned and grinned, gesturing for him to enter.

Hiccup pushed the door open, and there she was. Her mother was clutching her hand, tears streaming down her face as she repeated how stupid she was again and again and again. Merida was sitting upright on the bed, looking bored, but when she saw Hiccup, her eyes lit up. Fergus coughed loudly, and Elinor turned.

"Hiccup, so lovely to see you dear. How's your hand?" He held up his hand as a response, showing off the now lightly bandaged wrist as a way of response. "Good, good." Elinor replied, then turned back to Merida, who was blushing at Hiccups intense gaze. Fergus coughed again.

"Elinor, come and let's get some coffee. Do you two want anything?" Merida shook her head, and Hiccup tore his eyes away from Merida to look at the huge man.

"No thanks Mr Dunbroch." Elinor reluctantly stood, and followed Fergus out of the room. Hiccup turned around, and placed his helmet on a chair in the corner of the room, then moved to sit beside her where her mother was previously.

"Merida," he breathed in disbelief, and reached out to touch her hair. She grabbed on to his hand, and their eyes locked.

"I'm so sorry-"

"This is all my fault-"

They both stopped, and Merida laughed, suddenly choked, and reached out for Hiccup, wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her head in his shoulder.

"This is not your fault," she murmured into his neck, and he lifted his hand to cup the back of her head. They were both crying now, and he gripped her tighter, as if she were to suddenly slip away again. She pulled back, and their mouths found each other, and he could taste her tears mingling with his as they ran across her lips, and they were murmuring to each other between frantic, stolen kisses.

"I love you,"

"I love you,"

"I love you,"

**I fixed everything and then cried writing this because oh my god FINALLY RIGHT?**

**now this is defo my fave chapter and I felt so bad for not updating then giving you that tiny thing before that I just had to bring this out today because oh my god I'm so excited about this aaaaaaah**

**I hope you guys loved this as much as I loved writing it! please keep reviewing, I love hearing from you all and I think after this chapter you're all gonna be feeling the need to vent. I sure do, hence the long an :)**

**-Lxx**


	42. Chapter 42

**AN**

**Guys! over 20k views on Don't Double Date! That's crazy! I love you guys so much omfg**

**Next update coming soon! I'm so glad you liked the last chapter :)-Lxx**


	43. Chapter 43

Rapunzel had fully intended on only picking up the job at the supermarket until she got a better, more permanent option than the chocolate shop. She loved working with Anna and Elsa, but it was friendly pay, so she worked for minimum wage. It had now been a year of stocking shelves, and as she shuffled around the aisles in her dark navy uniform, she daydreamed of an art shop, with thick purple curtains, lined with paints and papers and brushes and clays and-

"Excuse me?"

She blinked, and before her stood a tall man with dark hair and light stubble graced his chine. She blinked again. What _is_ he doing with his face? It appeared to be contorted into some sort of pout, one eyebrow raised, and he was leaning against the cheese counter in front of her. She paused.

"Are you lost?" she asked, and he threw back his head and laughed loudly; clearly forced. She flinched as he scraped his waxed hair back from his smouldered face and grinned lopsidedly at her, flashing a set of blinding white teeth.

"Hi doll. The names Ryder. Flynn Rider." She noted the way he carried his leather jacket of one shoulder in a way that was clearly made to display his wiry arms to her. She suppressed the urge to roll her eyes and instead smiled her best customer smile.

"Hi, I'm Rapunzel," she said through gritted teeth, gesturing to her nametag. "Can I help you find any purchases today?" Flynn ducked his head, and took a step forward.

"As long as one of them is you darling, you can show me anything."

"Hey, get lost," Rapunzel hissed, and took a step backwards into a solid body. She turned, and looked up into the face of Jack with relief. He glanced down at her in concern, and she smiled briefly and sunk back into his sturdy frame, allowing him to wrap his arms around her waist.

"Flynn? What're you doing?" Jack said, his tone dripping with suspicion. Flynn's face visibly paled, and he took a step back from Rapunzel, his brown eyes wide like saucers. Rapunzel twisted in Jack's arms, and looked up at him with a frown.

"You know him?" he asked, and Jack grimaced.

"Long story. He's Elsa's boyfriend." Rapunzel audibly gasped, and took a step at Flynn, causing him to stumble back into a rack of cereals. The shelf rocked back and forth, and Rapunzel suppressed a grin as they tumbled on top of him, and he scrambled forwards once again. Jack scowled at Flynn.

"Go on, get lost," he hissed. "Go back to _Elsa_, your _girlfriend_? Remember?" Flynn tripped over the cereal boxes in his haste to leave, and Rapunzel dropped to her knees, gathering the cereal boxes in her arms. She picked up a box of cornflakes and frowned at a dent in the side of it, then sighed.

"Is this me now Jack? A supermarket employee who gets chatted up by guys in relationships? I'm sick of floating around here," Jack smiled at her nervously, and dropped to floor beside her to help her collect the boxes and put them back on their shelves.

"You've always got me remember?" he said with a lopsided smile, but she just sighed mournfully again.

"Yes, but…" she grasped desperately for words. "I don't want to just be known for being the girlfriend of a movie star. I want to be known for _me. _I don't…" she trailed off and looked up at Jack. His eyebrows were furrowed, and she felt a single tear slip down her cheek as the realisation washed over her. "_I need to start over," _she whispered, so quietly Jack barely heard. She scooped up the remaining boxes and shoved them on a random shelf, then pulled herself to her feet.

"You need to start over? Great! What's first to go?" Se as quiet, staring at her feet, and Jack lifted her chin, but she twisted away. "Hey, what's wrong Punz?"

"I…We need to take a break." She said suddenly, and then sobbed, a great heaving sound that startled Jack. "I need a blank canvas. I thought when I got away from moth-from Gothel, my life would begin, and for a while maybe it did, but then there was you, and I don't know, I'm not saying it's your fault, but I need a while to sort my life out, I need to start completely fresh, and I can't have anyone distracting me from that." She glanced up at his face, and crumpled inwards at the light dying from his eyes. He ducked his head, brushing his hair aside, and sniffed.

"No, yeah, I get that," he said to his shoes. They were bright red, an unusual colour for him. He'd probably come to show her them. She bet he wished he hadn't now. "No Punz, it's okay, really, I mean, we'll still be friends, and if you want to pick this up again…" he was backing away from her, and Rapunzel watched as he glanced up at her one last time, before turning and stalking away down the bread aisle and out of her life.

**...short and not so sweet...**

**I'm real sorry bout this guys, please don't hate me :/ but unless you cant tell we're starting to form a real storyline that could be life-shatteringly awesome or could wilt like a limp sausage (lets hope its the first)**

**ily always**

**-L xx**


	44. Chapter 44

Merida was _not _feeling the Christmas spirit. Hiccup's engineering business had finally taken off, and when his dad came to visit at the end of the holidays, he had stayed for much, much longer than originally planned, helping him sort out financing and things like that. Merida suddenly felt pushed back, forgotten, and so she was stuck with communication over text, him telling her they should meet up, then cancelling half an hour later because of work.

It was impossible not to be proud of him though. He had finally worked up the courage to quit his job at the hotel that he hated so irrationally, and he was earning more than she could ever have dreamed. And so Merida found herself staying at home with Punzie over the weekends, eating fattening foods and watching Netflix, and through the week she'd be at her parent's house, doing the same in the stable with Angus.

It was a Saturday night like this, and Merida was in the flat on her own, waiting for Rapunzel to come back from work. After quitting the supermarket (and Jack), she had bought a tiny shop just down the road from the chocolate shop, and was decorating it into the most gorgeous little art shop you could ever dream of. Merida had gone along to help a few times, but could never manage to work on it as much as Rapunzel did. Every day was spent in there, painting and fitting shelves and laying flooring, all by herself. Merida couldn't help but feel that compared to her friends she was mildly unsuccessful. She stared blankly at the Christmas tree in the corner, and sighed.

The sound of a key turning in the lock stirred her from her dreary state, and she looked up to see Rapunzel tumbling in through the door, her arms laden down with folders and shopping bags. Merida stood to help, but Rapunzel waved her off just as a man followed her in carrying about the same amount of stuff. Merida raised an eyebrow, and took a bag from Rapunzel anyway, leaning over to whisper in her friend's ear. Just before she spoke, the man lowered the bags, and she squealed in delight as Hiccup emerged from behind the stacks of groceries.

"I bumped into Hic on the way home, and kidnapped him, seeing as I know how little you guys have seen of each other lately." Rapunzel explained as Merida wrapped her arms around the taller boy and pulled him down to meet her in a long, slow kiss. Rapunzel blushed and turned away, busying herself with packing away the shopping whilst Hiccup lifted Merida off her feet, causing the short girl to giggle into his mouth.

"I've missed you," she murmured, and Rapunzel stuck her head into their line of sight.

"Hate to break this up guys, but I'd rather you didn't slather me in PDA thanks." Merida stuck her tongue out, and grabbed her jacket off the seat, tugging it on as she nudged Hiccup out of the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow Punz!" she called, and as soon as they were out of the apartment she leapt on Hiccup, pushing him back against the wall as she kissed him hard on the mouth. He threaded his arms around her waist and hoisted her up so her legs were wrapped around his waist, then spun around so Merida was backed against the wall.

"You didn't call," Merida gasped as he began kissing along her jawline and down her neck. "I was really, really, really…" she trailed off and groaned, burying her hands in his hair as he nipped at her collarbone.

"I'm sorry, were you saying something?" he muttered against her neck, and with a lot of willpower she tugged her head back with a huff.

"Yes! You never called me back! I've seen you about four times in the last five months! What is wrong with you?" Hiccup leant back and let Merida slide to the floor, and suddenly she felt like a child, looking up at him, and she wanted to cry, but instead she began punching him lightly in the chest. "I know you're all successful now, but we just started this, and you never called, and I missed you, and you never called…" she trailed off, tears trickling down her face, and Hiccup grabbed her fists and pulled her close.

"I'm sorry. It was such a terrible thing for me to do. I'm so sorry. I really missed you too." He stroked her hair gently as she cried into his chest, then gently pulled away and took her hand. Merida hastily wiped the tears from her face, conscious of her face going blotchy, and pulled some of her hair over. Hiccup reached over and pushed it back again, and tucked a finger under her chin, and she found herself staring directly into his mossy green eyes.

"Hey, you're gorgeous, stop hiding behind all that hair." he leant forward and kissed her on the nose, causing a blush to spread from the point of contact across her face. She shut her eyes, absorbing the moment, then swung his hand high, and smiled up at him.

"Bets I can get to the car before you." Without another word, she had thrown herself at the stairs, and was sliding down the bannister, laughing at hiccup tripping after her.

"Hey, stairs are difficult when you're disabled!" he cried, but Merida only laughed and swung herself down the next flight, only to be grabbed by a strong pair of arms. She shrieked with laughter as he pulled her back and swung her round, and suddenly she was face to face with a tall man with dark, waxy hair. Hiccup placed Merida down gently, and they watched curiously as the stranger passed by and continued up the stairs, then proceeded to knock on Rapunzel's door.

The couple peeked round the corner of the stairwell as Punzie unlocked and opened the door, then desperately tried to shut it again.

"No, please, leave me alone," she gasped, and frantically tried to push the door shut, but his foot was in, and he was trying to grab her. In a bound, Merida was at the top of the stairs, and had shouldered past the man to stand between him and Rapunzel. Rapunzel caught her breath, and the man leered down at the red-head.

"Hiya _princess_, Hans has told me an awful lot about you." He grinned down at her, and Merida flinched at the alcohol on his breath, then raised a booted foot and stomped down on his spotless leather shoes.

"Leave her alone," she spat, and he grasped her by the hair, hissing down at her.

"Well now I'm definitely not going anywhere." He laughed, and Rapunzel sobbed.

"Flynn _please, _just _go_," she cried, and the man loosed his grip on Merida and turned to her, but before he had a chance to speak he was pulled away by the front of his white shirt, and he was face to face with Hiccup.

"You heard them," Hiccup hissed. "_Go_." Flynn looked up at Hiccup, his eyes glazed and his head lolling to one side.

"And what're you gonna do about it big guy?" he said with a giggle, then rolled his eyes. "I tell you what, I'll make a deal. I'll never bother any of you again, if I can have a shot of your fiery red-head."

Merida started forward, fury boiling through her, but before she had a chance to do anything, Hiccup had punched Flynn straight in the nose, and the man fell to the floor, out cold.

**what an un-Hiccup like thing to do. sorry i'm leaving you guys on a cliff-hangar rn.**

**2 updates in 1 day! how lucky are you? hope you like!**

**(I didn't really do much to resolve the last chapter, but i'll come to it. Jack will appear in the not-so-distant-(but also very distant knowing my updates)-future**

**keep reviewing I love you guys**

**-Lxx**


	45. Chapter 45

Rapunzel woke on her apartment sofa, and blinked blearily, the Christmas lights strung generously around the room hurting her head. She shut her eyes again, and groped along the floor amongst the used tissues and half empty mugs of coffee for her phone.

Her hand found the smooth surface of her mobile, and she winced at the light as she turned it on. She opened all of her social networking apps and scrolled through them, desperate for a look at his face, but still there was nothing.

She sighed and rolled off of the sofa, landing in a crouch, and winced at a mug that fell over, spilling cold hazelnut coffee across the floor. She watched, mesmerized, as it slowly bled into the carpet, then half-heartedly shoved some tissues on top of it and stood.

Rapunzel hadn't left the house since Flynn 'visited' last. She had Hiccup attach more locks on the door, and used the peep hole religiously when answering it.

She began every day the same. Wake up. Check phone. Get up. Check the locks. Make coffee. Check the locks again, just in case. Check phone. Eat half of a piece of toast, then get bored of it halfway through, and put it in the bin.

Rapunzel was just about to make toast when she realised she had no bread left. She went for an apple. No fruit. She went for cereal, poured a bowl, but there was no milk. She sighed, and stuffed a fistful of frosties in her mouth with a shrug.

Once finished, she scraped her hair back under a huge pink bobble hat, and tucked her blue pyjamas into a pair of beaten up uggs, then topped with a white puffy jacket and pink snood. She tucked her phone and purse in her pockets, then proceeded to begin unlocking the door. Once the final lock was undone, the door swung open with a creak, and she stepped out, locking it behind her.

Outside, Rapunzel ducked her head to avoid people on the street, and because of this she would probably have missed hi if it weren't for the multi-coloured bobble hat pulled over his head. She paused at the sight of him, and instead pulled her snood higher up around her face, hoping he wouldn't recognise her.

The shop was just behind him, but he was _right_ in the middle of the pavement, on the phone and looking around him in mild confusion. His signature blue hoodie and brown chino combo was gone, and he instead wore a heavy black trench coat with the collar turned up, blue baggy jeans, and the same red sneaker he'd worn when she broke up with him. Chunks of white hair hung out from under his hat, and puffs of white air floated from him with each breath into the frosty air. Rapunzel huffed and started forward, keeping her head low. She managed to sneak past, but when she turned at the shop she found he was no longer there. She took a step backwards into something solid and turned with a squeak to realise it was him.

"Punz?" Jack asked, his eyes wide with surprise. He glanced her up and down, his eyes lingering on the snowflakes on her baggy pyjama bottoms, and Rapunzel flinched inwardly, cursing herself for not even putting on a bit of mascara.

"Hi, Jack," she said with a forced smile. An awkward silence descended, and she resisted the urge to sprint off in the opposite direction screaming.

"I didn't expect to see you here!" he said with a smile that seemed to shake slightly, and she frowned. On closer inspection, he looked tired, so very tired, with dark bags under his eyes, and his usually rosy cheeks were pale and drawn. She flinched as he tugged at his hate with a shaky hand, and inwardly strangled herself as she said;

"Yeah, well, I live here, so."

Jack's smile slipped slightly, and he pursed his lips and looked to the ground. When he looked back up at her, he looked practically tearful, and he shook his head with a laugh that quivered.

"Shit Rapunzel, I promised myself I wouldn't do this, but oh my god I miss you." Rapunzel's gut clenched, and she felt a lump forming in the back of her throat as he continued. "I'm heading away for a while, possibly a few years again. I was invited to audition for a movie in LA. Just after Christmas."

She nodded, and swallowed in an attempt to stop the tears from falling. A single drop rolled down her cheek, and Jack pressed his hands to his face.

"Gods Rapunzel don't just _stand there_." He rocked back on his heels, and when he took his hands away there were tears smeared around his eyes. "I won't go if you want me to stay. You just have to say. Everything can go back to the way it was. You don't have to shut me out. Please don't."

Rapunzel's head screamed and fought to tell him to stay, but she couldn't make her mouth say the word.

"It's a good opportunity Jack," she said, and burst into tears. Jack started forward, but she shook her head rapidly. "You should take it. It's too good to pass up. You suit LA," Jack swore, and his shoulders visibly sunk.

"Oh, okay. I might see you before I go." He started forward to hug her, but she ducked sideways under his arm, choking back another sob.

"I wouldn't," she murmured, and he nodded his head once, then turned away. Rapunzel tripped backwards into and alley, and slumped against the wall, then allowed herself to let go, the tears flowing freely.

She stayed like that for half an hour, snivelling and hiccupping, until finally bringing herself to stand, just as her phone went off. She picked up, her voice wavering as she spoke into the receiver.

"Hello?"

"Rapunzel, its Elsa. I'm at your house, where are you?"

Shit.

Rapunzel had phoned Elsa, saying they needed to speak about Flynn a week ago, and they had arranged to meet for coffee to talk about it. Before Rapunzel started sleeping on the sofa and crying herself to sleep at night.

"Um, I'll meet you at Java Jones***** in 5," Rapunzel stuttered. "I'm sorry, I forgot…"

"Oh, that's okay," Elsa said hesitantly, and there was a long pause. "Well, I'll see you there-"

"Yeah, see you there." Rapunzel responded, and hung up quickly. She brushed her hair out of her face, straightened up, and began jogging towards the small, non-descript coffee shop across the road, muttering curses at herself as she did.

***any fans of TMI will recognise this café...**

**Helloo readers!**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a bit, got caught up in Christmas! Hope santa was good to y'all!**

**Love and (late) Christmas wishes to all of you!**

**-L xx**

**(so many exclamation marks)**


	46. Chapter 46

Elsa staggered from the café, her head reeling.

_You should have seen it coming. He was always that sort of guy. Stupid, stupid, stupid._

She glanced inside, and clocked Rapunzel sitting slumped over the table, but the world was warped and spinning. Her throat felt like it was tightening, and she tugged at her vast woolly scarf desperately, tugging at it to no avail, her vision blurred, and she stumbled into a confused shopper, who barked at her to get out of the way. She stumbled backwards, apologising frantically, and bumped into a table. _I'm going to die._ Her head recited, and black spots crowded her vision as she dropped to the floor.

…

"I-I don't understand," Anna said, as Merida rubbed circles on her back, listening intently. "It's been so long since she had an attack. I'm going to kill Flynn."

Merida chuckled, and took the younger girl's hand, smiling at her. They had just been visiting Elsa in hospital, and were sitting in Anna's car outside, waiting for Hiccup and Kristoff to return from shopping.

"I'll help you out with that," she said with a grin, and turned to peer out of the back window of Anna's mini cooper. "Where _are_ they? They only had to pick up a few things!"

As if on cue, the two boys emerged from a gap in the hedge fringing the car park, laden down with shopping.

"Uh oh..." Anna groaned, turning to watch as they hobbled across the car park, trying to look strong with their abundance of plastic bags.

Merida hopped out to open the boot for them, and Hiccup stooped to kiss her on the cheek as he pushed the bags in to the back of the car, causing an onslaught of butterflies to erupt in her stomach.

"How much stuff did you get?" Anna called from the driver's seat in concern. "Will it all fit?"

"Don't be ridiculous, of course it will!" Kristoff boasted.

And so Hiccup and Kristoff found themselves buried in shopping bags in the backseats of Anna's red mini. When they pulled up in the car park below Hiccup's apartment, both boys heaved a sigh of relief.

"What did you _buy_?" Anna asked, concern laced through her voice as she and Merida dug them out of the bags bursting with food. Merida peeked inside one and laughed out loud.

"This one is full of kid's cereals." Anna giggled as she pulled out a purple box triumphantly.

"Chocolate!" she squealed, and Merida laughed harder. They hauled the bags inside the lift, still laughing about the contents of the bags, but when the door slid open they fell silent at the sight of the figure huddled against Hiccup's doorframe.

He wore a blue hoodie, scuffed at the elbows, and pair of muddy grey jeans. His shoes were torn and scuffed, and he was shivering visibly. Hiccup put his bags down outside the lift and Merida watched as he moved over to him slowly.

"Hey, are you alright?" The boy looked up sharply, and Merida sucked in a breath. Blood was encrusted below his nose, and a huge purple bruise was blooming over his sharp, pale cheekbones. His skin was taunt, and his lips were split, but the matted white hair gave him away.

"Jack?" Merida gasped, and fell to her knees in front of him, pulling him into an embrace. "Oh my gods Jack what happened?" The tall boy wrapped his arms around Merida, and the scent of alcohol on his breath caused her to flinch away slightly. She cooed gently to him as he cried into her shoulder, his entire frame shaking. Hiccup put an arm on his best friends shoulder and Merida pulled back, allowing him to pull Jack to his feet and support him as he moved inside. She stood shakily, and turned to where Kristoff and Anna were standing awkwardly. She gestured with her head that they should go inside, then gathered up the remaining shopping bags from outside the elevator and shuffled into the apartment.

Jack sat at one of the bar stools in the kitchen drinking a bottle of water whilst Hiccup raked around in the cupboards above the sink. He tossed a box of paracetamol to the haggard boy, and sat across from him. Merida carefully pulled her phone out of her pocket and backed into the bathroom as she dialled Rapunzel's number.

The phone rang three times before it was picked up, and Rapunzel tentatively spoke at the other end.

"Hello?"

"Rapunzel thank god. You need to come over to Hiccup's, like, now."

"Why?" Rapunzel asked, her voice laced with concern and confusion. Merida paused. Good question. It's not like they were still dating, it want really her business anyway. But she would want to know, wouldn't she? She sighed, and spoke again.

"It's Jack," she admitted. "He's-" she stopped. The line was dead. She stared at it in surprise for a second, then sighed and shoved her phone back into her hoodie pocket, and pushed out into the main room, only to be greeted with a surprising calm. Anna was sat on the sofa with a sleeping Jack resting his bruised head on her lap, the TV playing softly in front of her. Hiccup and Kristoff were unpacking their shopping bags, tucking their mysterious contents into the cupboards around the kitchen. Hiccup smiled as she approached, and she nodded to Jack and Anna.

"He went out quickly," she murmured, and Hiccup nodded.

"I think I'll just leave him to crash on the sofa for the night, and I'll take him home tomorrow when he's sobered up a bit. Poor kid, he's been a mess since Punz left."

Merida smile sadly and let Hiccup pull her to his side, planting a kiss amidst her unruly curls. She smiled to herself, and was turning to curl into him when the familiar sound of the marble rolling out of its socket shook her back to life. She stepped back and headed over to the door, Hiccup right behind her. The sound of the docking station starting up drifted from the speakers, and Kristoff raised his eyebrows at the contraption, just as Merida reached the door. She swung it open, and her breath hitched in her throat. Hiccup sucked in a breath behind her.

"_Rapunzel?_" he gasped.

…

Rapunzel pushed her way into the flat, past Merida and Hiccup who were both staring at her in blatant shock. She made a beeline for the sofa, where Anna had released Jack and was standing; her eyes bugging out of her head. Rapunzel ducked around her friend and dropped to her knees beside the sofa, tentatively reaching out and stroking Jacks untidy hair from his face, tears spilling down her face.

"Oh my god this is all my fault," she murmured, and leant forward close to his face. "I'm so sorry," she whispered, her lips brushing his cheek. "I love you so much oh my god," she gasped, and kissed his cheek gently, then she sat back on her knees, bracing her arms against the sofa and she fought to hold back to sobs forcing their way up her throat. She quietly and quickly composed herself, then stood shakily, and turned to Hiccup, avoiding direct eye contact.

"What happened?" she asked quietly, not trusting her voice not to crack. Hiccup shrugged.

"He was outside the door in a complete state, drunk off his face, beaten up, muddy shoes. Kept crying, so I gave him some paracetamol and he fell asleep on the sofa.

She pressed her hand to her forehead, thinking carefully. She didn't want to leave him like this, in this state. All she wanted to do right now was curl up on the sofa with him and stroke his hair until he was better. Then again, if she stayed, he wouldn't go to LA, and it was unfair to let him miss out on such a huge opportunity because of her.

"For Christ's sake," she muttered to herself, then looked up sharply at her friends, and took a deep breath.

"You don't tell him I was here. Make sure you take care of him right up until he leaves for LA. It's not fair that I-"

"Wait," Hiccup cut in. "_LA_? As in _Los Angeles_?" Rapunzel nodded, surprise evident in her eyes.

"I bumped into him the other day and-" she swallowed the painful memory and blinked back further threatening tears. "And he mentioned it. I'm surprised he didn't tell you?"

Hiccup shook his head and looked to Jack's sleeping form, as if nothing he did would surprise him anymore.

"I'm sorry. I'll see you after Christmas," she murmured, and looked down at Jack, allowing a single tear to run down her cheek and settle at the corner of her mouth. She shook her head and turned, walking out quickly.

…

Jack awoke to a door slamming, and looked up in confusion, then started backwards at the look on Merida's face. She looked furious. Beside her, Hiccup looked so _sad_. Jack's throat tightened, and he sat up slowly, glancing at Anna and Kristoff, whose faces mimicked Hiccup's.

"You're going to LA?" Hiccup asked quietly, and Jack's heart stopped. He struggled to speak, and Merida hissed through her teeth and crossed her arms, looking away.

"Who…" he trailed off as Hiccup sighed and sat heavily on the coffee table, running a hand through his hair.

"And when, Jack, did you plan on telling us?" his voice was heavy, and he sounded so disappointed in him, like a father scolding a child. Jack bristled slightly as he continued. "You were just going to up and leave?"

"Christ Hic, it's _my_ life! I don't need to run everything past you!" he gasped, standing up suddenly. He desperately fought the urge to sit down again as the blood flowed from his head, and swayed slightly. Hiccup put a hand on his arm, but Jack pulled away. "I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself! Stop treating me like you're my dad!"

"He cares about you Jack!" Merida cried, finally losing restraint. She pushed against him with closed fists, and despite her small stature, she was terrifically intimidating. "We all do! Don't be such a brat! We don't want you to up and leave; we don't want you to disappear without word! You're so _selfish_! So _proud_!" she shoved him on each word, and he stepped forward, forcing her to back up.

"_Selfish?_" he cried, and was vaguely aware of Anna cowering into Kristoff. A flicker of guilt passed through him, but he ignored it, pressing on. "You practically live off of your parents, and yet you treat your mother like shit? You were in a car accident, and could have _died_ if Hiccup hadn't pulled you out, and yet you haven't even said thank you? You spend half of your time in Rapunzel's apartment that she pays for-"

"Enough!" Hiccup roared, and Jack stopped abruptly.

"Hiccup…" he began, but the dark haired boy was on his feet, and Kristoff had stepped forward too. Merida stood back, staring viciously at the floor and pulling on a thick strand of hair.

"Get _out,_" Hiccup cried, pushing Jack towards the door. He stumbled backwards, fear knotting his stomach. His head throbbed, and he was shaking his head, but then Kristoff was pulling him, and he was outside the apartment. The door slammed, and he sunk to the floor, in the exact same position he had been in half an hour ago.

He was so caught up in himself, he didn't notice the blonde girl watching him from the bottom of the stairwell, green eyes wide with fear.

**This is such a huge update I'm so impressed with myself!**

**I've decided I'm going to try and make my updates bigger, so they'll probably be less frequent (boo) but more exciting (yay!).**

**I wont be back for a while, coz I'm I the middle of prelims (practise exams, for those who don't know) and they're horrible :(**

**I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, its finally all kicking off :D**

**keep reviewing, following, favouriting ect. **

**love you all,**

**-L xx**


	47. Chapter 47

Kristoff and Anna left shortly after; clearly finding the whole situation out of their comfort zone and none of their business. Merida promised to call them, and as soon as the door shut, she sunk to her knees, bursting into frantic tears. Hiccup dropped down next to her, and pulled her to him, but she tugged away, shaking her head and swallowing her sobs.

"Did you-did you really pull me out of the car?"

Hiccup looked down at his hand, and ran his fingers along the scarred skin across his knuckles, answering her question. He looked up at her from under his eyelashes to find more tears brimming.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she murmured. He shook his head.

"I didn't want you to make a fuss. I did it without really thinking anyway. When the ambulance arrived, the car was in flames, they pulled me out but they were taking too long to get to you, trying to put the fire out first. I didn't want to lose you, and I was so scared they wouldn't get to you in time, so I jumped back out of the ambulance, and I ran over and smashed in the window so I could open the door. I burnt my hand undoing your seatbelt, and I carried you out. You were so still, I thought you were already dead. They wouldn't let me travel in the same ambulance as you, and I was so scared…" he trailed off, desperately fighting down tears, and glanced at Merida to see that she was staring at him in awe. She shuffled closer to him on the floor, and stroked his face gently, her finger lingering over the scar on his jaw.

"My angel," she murmured, and pressed her lips to his gently. He pulled her close, and kissed her gently, then not so gently, his hands going to her waist and tugging her on to his lap as her fingers grasped on to the material of his shirt at his shoulder. He moved back so that he was leaning against the sofa, and Merida pulled back to pepper kisses all over his face, causing him to laugh quietly. She ginned against his cheek, then moved to whisper in his ear.

"I love you Hiccup," she breathed, and tingles shot down his spine, causing him to grip onto her waist a little tighter. A gasp escaped her mouth, and she kissed him directly below his ear, then the scar on his jaw, then his collar bone. He rolled his head back and chuckled as she ran her hands down his chest, then let them slip under his t-shirt. His eyes flew open and he groaned at the feeling of her cold hands moving up his stomach, and he looked at her in wonder.

"You," he murmured, and she giggled, then in one swift motion tugged his shirt over his head, meeting his lips as she discarded the piece of fabric somewhere across the room. Their kisses became more frantic and soon Merida's shirt was gone too. Hiccup pulled away to admire her and she giggled, surprised at her own lack of self-consciousness. She fell forward against his chest, pressing a kiss above his heart, and abruptly stood up.

"Merida!" Hiccup gasped with a breathy laugh as she looked down at him. The light streamed in through the wide windows on to the balcony and illuminated Merida in a golden glow, her hair sparkling like a halo of fire. He watched her intently, mesmerised by her movements as she slowly and purposefully made her way over the his bedroom door, swinging it open, then turning and leaning on the doorframe, one hand playing with her hair and the other hooked on the edge of her jeans. She quirked an eyebrow suggestively at him, and he smiled at her, pushing off of the wooden floor and walking over steadily. He stopped directly in front of her, and gazed down at her adoringly. He reached out at cupped her cheek with his hand, then hand it down her neck and let it rest over the black strap of her bra. She reached up and covered his hand with her, and slowly stepped back into the room behind her, Hiccup following as if in a daze.

"Merida Dunbroch, are you seducing me?" he murmured, his eyes never leaving her face. She grinned wickedly, and pulled him to her, and they tumbled on to the bed in a tangle of limbs.

…

Rapunzel was perched on a stool behind the counter of her art shop. It was almost finished, with only the sign to put up outside. Piles of boxes of art supplies were piled against the back wall of the room, which was painted pale purple, yet she hadn't made any moves to unpack them yet.

As she absentmindedly swirled the cold remains of her tea in the bottom of her mug, she thought of all she'd given up to make this shop a reality. Her job at the super market, almost all of her savings, and, of course, Jack.

Jack. The thought of him made her curl up slightly in her seat, and tears pricked the back of her eyes. Right now he was probably packing – on his own, if his fight with Hiccup had indicated anything. She couldn't believe he'd left her life again so soon, and her heart ached at the idea of him replacing her in LA.

She was sunk into her own thoughts that at first she didn't hear the tap on the door. She glanced up after a second, louder knock, and could make out the silhouette of Anna standing on the other side of the frosted glass. Rapunzel smiled despite herself and headed to the front of the empty shop, then unlocked the door and swung it open to be greeted with a blast of freezing cold air and snowflakes.

"Punzie it's snowing!" Anna shrieked, and tugged on her plaits, jumping and shrieking in a circle. She shuffled in to the shop without invitation, bringing in clumps of snow from where it had already began settling on the city pavements. Rapunzel shoved the door shut again in wonder, and turned to look at her flatmate hopping from foot to foot and rubbing her gloved hands together as she looked around.

"This is so cool! I can't believe I haven't been in here yet!" she gasped, removing her jacket, gloves and hat and dumping them in a pile on the floor. The pastel walls reflected on her rosy cheeks as she turned on the spot, observing the room around her. "Have you got any stock yet?"

"Yeah, there at the back," Rapunzel said, gesturing to the piles of boxes tucked against the back wall. Anna groaned and gestured to the room around her.

"Then why isn't it _out_ yet? Come _on_!" she ran over to the pile and grabbed a box from the top of the pile. "So. How are you laying it out?"

4 hours, 3 tea breaks, and a lot of laughter later, and Anna and Rapunzel sat at the studio table at the back of the shop.

"Thank you, Anna." Rapunzel said, and Anna lifted her fourth cup of tea in a salute. "No, seriously, I said I didn't want to see anyone, but these last few months have been a nightmare, and Jack…" she choked up at his name, and Anna put her tea down on the table and wrapped an arm around her friend.

"Hey, its okay, I knew you'd been on your own the last week, and I just felt you needed the company. Besides, I needed someone to share the snow with." A mischievous smirk crossed her face, and she pulled back and poked Rapunzel in the stomach. "Do you wanna build a snowman?"

Rapunzel laughed and nodded, and the air wrapped up in their warm close, and locked the shop behind them, then sped across the snow covered street, their laughter echoing around the deserted road and filling the white air with joy.

…

"To Punzie!" Merida cheered, and all of her friends lifted their glasses with a whoop. They were standing in the back of Rapunzel's shop, cheerily named The Sunshine Studio. Rapunzel blushed and took a sip of her champagne, her eyes welling up.

"I can't believe you're opening on Monday," Hiccup said as he gazed around the shop. After Anna's visit, Sunshine Studio had become a group project, and her friends had battled through the snow to lend a hand. Merida helped with the delicate decorations, helping pick out and hang paintings for the wall, curtains for the windows, and pots for the paintbrushes at the studio table. Hiccup had helped Rapunzel sort out finances; his father had taught him so much, and he was eager to pass it on. Kristoff and Anna took charge of the back room, painting it and fitting shelves, then filling it with spare brushes, paints, mugs, and Elsa helped them fit the sink, after discovering she had a knack for plumbing. With so many of them, progress had almost doubled and now, a little over a month later, they were ready to open.

They all stood with her now, clustered in the result of 6 months of hard work, with only 2 days until opening. Rapunzel could feel herself choking up, and Merida and Anna wrapped an arm around her from wither side, giggling at their friend's tearful expression.

"Thank you so much guys," she gasped, "I love you all beyond words." She reached out her arms and enveloped her favourite people in the world with a shaky laugh.

They were sat on the colourfully painted chairs around the table, drinking and laughing, when there was a loud knock at the door. Rapunzel jumped, and Elsa hopped up to answer it. The thick purple curtains prevented anyone seeing in, and so nobody could see who was on the other side of the door when Elsa swung it open.

Artificial light poured in from the streetlights outside, and lit Elsa's face in an orange glow, allowing everyone to see the look of shock plastered across it.

"Eh…" she stuttered, and a voice spoke on the other side.

"Can I come in?"

Everyone sucked in a breath simultaneously, and Hiccup jumped to his feet, whereas Rapunzel sunk down, wrinkling her pink blouse in the process. Merida reached up a hand to Hiccup's and he sat down again as Jack entered the room. Merida rubbed soft circles on Hiccup's hand with her thumb, encouraging him to relax, and he slowly sat back in his chair, yet his green eyes were stormy. Rapunzel stood instead, a newfound confidence coming over her.

"Jack," she spoke, yet even though she appeared strong, and her voice wavered slightly as she continued. "I thought you'd be in LA."

"Yeah well," Jack said, his eyes flitting awkwardly across his friends clustered behind her, building a wall of disapproval. He looked back to Rapunzel. "I got there, but I was so distracted. I flunked the audition, and then I realised, it was you." he swallowed deeply, and glanced at the floor. "I know you didn't – don't want to see me, and I know this is ruining re-starting for you, but when you love someone, letting them go is the last thing you want to do, and I love you Rapunzel. I will love you until I die, and then I will love you into forever, and-"

Nobody heard what Jack was about to say then, as Rapunzel had thrown herself at him, her head buried in his shoulder; her feet barely touching the ground.

"I'm so sorry," she gasped against his neck. "I love you too."

Jack laughed in disbelief, and wrapped his arms around her, and they stood like that for forever, their arms around each other as if were they to let go they would slip away again. Merida hustled everyone out and left them holding each other in the middle of the dim shop on a cold February evening.

…

Astrid woke up to the alarm going off on the bedside table. She started upright with a gasp and smacked the snooze button, then froze, fearful that the noise would wake up the nameless boy beside her. She relaxed after a few seconds and looked in disgust at the dust coating her hand, then looked over to the clock. _11.30? Why would you even bother setting an alarm?_

She recovered her clothes and got dressed quietly, careful not to disturb the sleeping figure who remained in the bed. As she snuck around, he (_what was his name again? Finn?_) snored loudly, and she froze, then let out a sigh of relief as he rolled over, allowing her to continue. His apartment was disgusting – she guessed he didn't have women home often – and a dank smell hung in the air. She slid into the kitchen, carrying her shoes so as to make as little noise as possible, and poured herself a glass of water, then left the glass on the countertop and hurried out of the dingy flat, shutting the door carefully behind her.

She had barely moved 3 steps from the door when the sound of feet coming up the stairs startled her backwards into the door with a bang. _Okay, he's definitely awake now. _She thought with dismay, and stepped away from the door reluctantly, just as a girl with long blonde hair hand-in-hand with a boy wearing a colourful hat. She froze, recognising them immediately.

"Wait, _Astrid_?" Jack gasped, and she looked stubbornly at her bare feet, her face flushing bright pink. Her red dress suddenly seemed painfully short, and she tugged at the hem and glanced up reluctantly.

"Hi, Jack. Rapunzel." The blonde frowned at her state, and she opened her mouth as if to speak, then froze, staring up at the door. Astrid turned and swore under her breath as she looked up into the face of the boy who she had been trying to escape.

"Flynn," Jack hissed, and started forward, but Rapunzel wrapped her hand around his wrist and yanked him back with surprising force. Astrid flushed even darker, and stepped away from the door, but Flynn wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her to him, ten stooped to whisper in her ear.

"You didn't leave your number darling," his voice made her shudder, and she pulled away from him sharply, tripping back into Rapunzel, who steadied her with her free hand. Astrid turned on him, and flicked her short hair over her shoulder sharply.

"Of course I didn't!" she snapped. "Your apartment is gross, you're sleazy, and nobody sober would ever think twice about avoiding you on the pavement. If you ever come near me again I'll have you arrested for harassment!"

Flynn merely grinned and reached for her again, and she slapped him cleanly across the face, causing him to stumble backwards into his flat. She slammed the door on him before he could recover, then turned to Jack and Rapunzel.

"Do you live in this building?" she gasped. Jack nodded, wide-eyed. "Okay, do you mind if we run there?" Jack was off immediately, still clutching Rapunzel's hand, with Astrid hot on his heels. She had run track in high school, but it had been a while, and never upstairs. She puffed and panted up, the sound of frustrated yells following them all the way. Jack unlocked his door and they threw themselves in, then stayed completely silent, waiting until Flynn had thundered past before they relaxed.

"Thank you so much," Astrid gasped, clutching her sides as she tried to catch her breath. "Sorry I've just sort of crashed in here."

"Oh it's no problem!" Rapunzel said breezily, shooting Jack a look. "I'll lend you some of my clothes so you don't have to wear that on the way home." She smiled warmly, and Astrid smiled back, in the back of her head remembering a time Rapunzel had pressed a pencil to her throat. _Surely it's not the same girl. Her hair is certainly different._

She followed Rapunzel into one of two rooms leading off of the main sitting room/kitchen. It was a bedroom, with a big bed with dark covers, made neatly, with a pile of cushions plumped smartly at the end of it. Rapunzel went to a tall wardrobe at the far side of the room and removed a pair of low-waisted jeans and a pale blue t-shirt.

"To match your eyes," she said, handing the top over, then dropping the jeans on the bed and stepping out of the room. Astrid tore off her dress, then slipped on the t-shirt and jeans and examined herself in a full length mirror propped against the wall. Rapunzel had been right. The top accentuated her bright blue eyes, and the jeans made her look smart and cute. She slipped on her red heels – which went quite well actually – then looked down at her red dress, and tossed it in the bin.

When she emerged, Rapunzel squealed and clapped, and ran to her, looping an arm through hers and grinning at Astrid. She shifted uncomfortably; she hadn't really had a girl-friend in a while and Rapunzel made hanging out seem so easy. Jack glanced up from his phone and smiled distractedly, then looked down again. Rapunzel twisted to face Astrid, still holding her arm.

"You're going to become my new project. We'll get Merida and Anna in on it too, and we go on girly shopping trips and we'll get you loads of pretty pastel clothes and it'll be so much _fun_!"

Astrid laughed loudly, and wrapped Rapunzel in a bear hug. The blonde was surprised, and let out a small squeak before wrapping her arms around her too.

"Thank you so much," she gasped, a lump forming in the base of her throat. Rapunzel giggled.

"We can always use an extra body, right Jack?" the white-haired boy smiled weakly, and Astrid nodded, then pulled back.

"I should be going," she said. "But I'll give you my number…" Rapunzel handed over her phone for Astrid to type her number into, and Astrid handed it back quickly, then ducked out of the door quickly, but not quickly enough to miss Jack's voice.

"Punz, this is a terrible idea…."

_**To make up for this being late I made it really huge. Can you ever forgive me?**_

_**this update basically brings us up from Christmas to now, which is quite neat, and SO MUCH HAPPENS OH MY GOD**_

_**1) MERICCUP FLUFF! FINALLY!**_

_**2) RAPUNZEL OPENED HER SHOP! AND ITS BEAUTIFUL!**_

_**3) JACKUNZEL ARE BACK! *fist pumps air repeatedly***_

_**4) ASTRID IS BACK (good or bad thing? please discuss)**_

_**Are you hyped for more? I'm hyped for more just talking about it!**_

_**ALSO**_

_**DDD has passed it's one year anniversary!**_

_**I wanna thank all you guys who have been here since the tiny baby chapters, I love you guys!**_

_**ALSO**_

_**ITS MY BIRTHDAY ON FRIDAY  
IM GONNA BE 16IM GONNA BE AN ADULTIM NOT PREPARED**_

_**love you peeps to the moon and back**_

_**keep reviewing!**_

_**-L xx**_


	48. Chapter 48

**_IMPORTANT NOTICE_**

**_THE NEXT UPDATE IS COMING! THE NEXT UPDATE IS COMING!_**

**_sorry about the wait guys I've had exams and my life has been hectic but EXAMS ARE OVER AND THE UPDATE IS COMING_**

**_if you hhave instagram and actually follow this story follow my writing account shewritesstories coz I post all my update information on there and itll be so much easier for you guys to keep up rather than me having to post about my updates here (ANs are so unsightly)_**

**_kudos to you all for not killing me or giving up_**

**_-L xx_**


	49. Chapter 49

Hiccup stretched his arm out across his bed with a yawn. The sun shone across the room from below his blinds and caught on the edge of his dark green duvet, and crept up the creases and dips to rest on Merida's tangle of red hair, illuminating it's colour to from fiery orange to shining copper. His hand met some stray curls that had escaped onto his pillow, and he wound them around his index finger, then tugged on them gently. A groan came from the pile of hair, and Merida let out a puff of air and rolled further away from Hiccup.

He chuckled and swung himself into sitting position, his foot landing on the floor without a sound. He carefully reached down and picked up his prosthetic, then fastened it carefully to the stump where his left leg should have been. His fingers moved gently across the scarred skin of his bare thigh, just below his boxer shorts, and then he pushed himself upright and moved to the doorway. Merida let out a groan behind him and threw herself into the middle of the bed; arms askew. The duvet had tangled itself around her legs, and he could see her pale stomach where his top had ridden up on her.

Merida had slept over enough times over the last couple of months that Hiccup was familiar with her sleeping habits. Go to sleep late, toss and turn like a hurricane, refuse to get up until half 11. He blushed to himself and tugged the door shut, and paused when he got into the living room, startled by the blaring sunlight pouring in through the massive windows. He moved quickly to the kitchen – where the blinds were still drawn – and reached for the fridge, a sudden hunger overtaking him.

Half an hour later Hiccup was cooking bacon in a frying pan with his music playing quietly when a wolf-whistle sounded from the far end of the kitchen. He turned to see Merida in his Batman t-shirt, leaning against the breakfast bar. She moved over to him, and his eyes dropped down to her bare, pale legs, and followed them up to where the t-shirt stopped at mid-thigh. His stomach flip-flopped as she approached slowly, and he grinned a dopey grin at her. She giggled, and placed her hands on his bare chest.

"You're dressed lightly for March." Merida said with a grin, and Hiccup locked his arms behind her, tugging her closer.

"Yes, well I'm far too hot."

"I completely agree." She said mischievously, and Hiccup stooped to kiss her gently; pulling her in by the waist until their bodies were bumping together. She reached up to pull him closer by the nape of his neck and he let her, losing himself in the taste of her lips, in the feeling of her fingers tangling then untangling in his hair.

She pulled back suddenly and peeked around him at the stove.

"Is the bacon meant to be black?" she asked innocently, and Hiccup spun around in a panic to discover that the bacon was indeed a very dark colour. He turned off the hob and moved the frying pan aside, then ran a hand through his hair and chuckled sheepishly. Merida grinned up at him. "Thanks for trying though." She murmured, and was just rising up to kiss him again when the phone rang.

He moved to get it, but Merida had already answered.

"Hiccup's phone!" she chirped, and stifled a yawn as she listened to the voice on the other end. Hiccup watched her carefully as she twirled a stray curl of hair around her finger, and his stomach flopped when she smiled.

"Oh hey Punzie!" she said with a grin, then blushed furiously, and giggled. "Shut up!" she gasped, and then laughed even harder. Hiccup couldn't resist, and she turned to lean her torso on the counter, he snuck up behind her, causing her to squeak slightly. ""Yeah?" she stuttered down the phone, and gasped as Hiccup buried his face in her hair. She twisted, laughing, but he gripped her tightly.

"What? Yeah, I'm still listening." Merida said. "Lunch, new friend, makeover. Got it." Hiccup pulled her closer, and she pressed her free hand into his face, laughing silently. Hiccup broke free of her grip and attached his lips to her neck, and she gasped out loud, causing him to laugh to himself.

"_Yes,_" she huffed between laboured breaths. "Okay-Rapunzel, I'm going to have to call you back." She managed to stutter out as Hiccup began to gently nibble on her neck. His hands were gripping her waist firmly, but as she hung up the phone he drew back teasingly. Merida huffed and grabbed him by the nape of the neck.

"Gods Hic, don't stop now," she groaned, and he willingly re-attached his mouth to her collarbone, causing her to dig her nails into his shoulders. The sensation caused shocks to run down his spine, and in one swift motion he had hoisted her up into his arms. She looked at him in surprise, their faces suddenly level, and burst out laughing, then cupped his chin gently and pulled him in for another kiss.

"When did you say you'd called her back?" he murmured, pulling back again and smiling mischievously at her.

"I didn't," Merida corrected, and Hiccup's grin widened.

"Excellent," he declared, and backed up until the backs of his legs were bumping the sofa, then flopped backwards so that he was lying on his back, with Merida on top of him. "That leaves us plenty time."

Merida laughed then, and she looked so radiant with the sun in her hair and her eyes wide and sparkling that Hiccup paused to look at her for just a second before tugging her to him once again.

…

Astrid paced outside Pizza Express, her mind a bundle of nerves. It had been so long since she'd gone out with girls; she'd only had two friends back home, and they were still there. Now, she was going to meet _three _new people, plus Rapunzel, and quite frankly she was terrified.

She leant back against the wall watched two girls arm in arm across the street, giggling and pushing each other. They were a similar height and build – could have been sisters – but one had ginger hair that was twisted into a bun on the back of her head and was covered in blotchy freckles, whereas the other was pale and skinnier, and had long platinum hair that swept around her shoulders.

They crossed the road, still leaning on each other. The red-head was talking animatedly, waving her hands around to enhance a point she was making, and the blonde threw her head back and laughed loudly as she was speaking. Astrid watched as they reached the other side of the road and got closer to her, and then realised abruptly that they were heading _straight for her._ She stood up straighter as they stopped in front of her, and smoothed down her skirt to quell her shaking hands.

"Hi, um, you're Astrid right?" the freckly girl asked, and when Astrid nodded her face broke out into such a genuine smile that she almost teared up. "Oh my goodness it is so great to meet you!" she gasped, and let go of the other girl's slim arm to latch on to Astrid's toned one. "I'm Anna, and this is my sister Elsa."

Elsa has been picking at the cuffs of her shirt anxiously, but when Anna said her name she looked up sharply and smiled. There was a wrongness about the shape of her face, Astrid noted; her skin sagged slightly around her eyes, and was stretched tight over sharp-looking cheekbones. Her smile was too bright for her tired face, and Astrid winced. Elsa looked past her, and laughed again, and this time her eyes lit up and changed her whole face. Astrid turned to see Rapunzel skipping down the street, looking radiant in various shades of green and pink. She stopped at the girls and hugged each of them in turn, squeaking slightly when she got to Astrid.

"I assume you girls have introduced yourselves," she said with a grin, but continued before anyone could confirm it. "Astrid this is Merida, my childhood best friend." The perky blonde declared, and spun around to grab a hold of a petite girl looking at her phone who had just walked over.

Merida was the shortest out of all of them; at least an inch shorter than Anna, who had been the smallest before she arrived. But what she lacked in stature, she sure as hell made up for in hair. Astrid had never seen anything like it. It wasn't long as such, but it came out past her shoulders and was really, really bright ginger. She couldn't help but stare at it, and how it bounced when she wriggled free of Rapunzel's grasp with a laugh.

"Oh my goodness Punz," she gasped with an eye roll in the blondes direction, then turned back to Astrid, shoving her phone in a huge pocket at the front of her dungarees. She looked up at her, but Astrid found she had so much presence she didn't really seem much smaller at all. "Hi." Merida said, and stuck out a hand. Astrid took it, and was surprised by the grip she had. Rapunzel began ushering the girls into the restaurant, laughing about how they were blocking the pavement, and they squished into the entryway; a flurry of elbows and apologies and giggles.

As they were escorted to their table, Astrid became aware of the fact that Anna was still attached to her elbow. Astrid looked over at her, and noticed that she had the same turned up nose and baby blue eyes as her sister. She had a bright blonde streak running though her hair, the same shade as Elsa's blonde. The redhead released her arm and sat down, and Astrid sat between her and Rapunzel, with Merida on Rapunzel's other side and Elsa next to Anna.

They all ordered and settled down, and Anna suddenly started talking really quickly about her boyfriend and reindeer? Astrid sat in quiet confusion as Rapunzel chatted with her about visiting, and Merida nodded past her beer. As their food arrived, Elsa politely turned to Astrid and asked her:

"So Astrid, what do you do?"

Astrid's head snapped up – nobody had addressed her directly since they sat down – and blushed slightly.

"Well, I'm the secretary at The Berk. You know, the big hotel off Princes Street?" they nodded, and Astrid continued. "And I'm also a judo instructor. Well, volunteer instructor, I just started at the end of the summer." Anna and Rapunzel's eyes lit up at this, and they both leant forward.

"When?"

"Where?"

"That sounds awesome!"

"Can you teach us?"

Questions flew at Astrid quicker than she could answer them, and she laughed as she tried desperately to answer them. Merida was laughing too, and even Elsa's mouth was twisted into a wiry smile. Astrid had just agreed to them coming along to Saturday sessions when Merida piped up, staring at her phone:

"Hey guys, toothpick is suggesting a quadruple date thing." Rapunzel snorted loudly.

"You call your boyfriend toothpick now?" she gasped in mock horror, but she was giggling too. Merida shrugged.

"He doesn't mind. I think it's endearing." They all laughed, but Anna was nodding.

"No, I think it's a good idea. Me and Kristoff, Punz and Jack, you and…" she swallowed her laughter. "…toothpick. Astrid we could set you up with a guy. Elsa, do you-"

"No." Elsa said, cutting off her little sister. Anna nodded and turned back to Astrid.

"How about it newbie? Want to meet the rest of the gang?" Rapunzel and Merida were nodding excitedly, and Elsa snorted and took a sip of her drink to cover it. Astrid shrugged.

"Sure! Why not!"

…

Jack was lounging on the sofa in Rapunzel's apartment when there was a flurry of knocks on the door. He stared at it as it bounced and rattled, and then there was a yell.

"Jack I know you're in there, open up." Merida. He huffed and dragged himself to his feet, then scuffed to the door and unlocked it. He had only just undone the bolt when it flew open, nearly hitting his head. He stumbled back with a huff and Merida stuck her tongue out at him on the way past. She had made it halfway to the living room before stopping and turning to face the white haired boy.

"Where's Rapunzel?" she asked, hopping from foot to foot. He took in her appearance; a hoodie that looked suspiciously like Hiccup's, navy joggers, and scabby black Converses.

"Are you coming out like that?" he asked, dodging her question. She rolled her eyes.

"Yes. Where's Rapunzel."

"In the shower. What do you want, I could go in and get her…" he said and wriggled his eyebrows, and Merida pressed a hand to her forehead and groaned.

"No, ew, I just needed to get some clothes. I have a nice shirt here. I think. It might be at mum and dad's." she frowned, and headed towards the bedroom. Jack followed her, intrigued.

"Why haven't you moved in with Hiccup? You basically live there now anyway, and it would save you shuffling between the two apartments and your parent's house every time you lost something." He leant against the doorframe and watched as she tore into Rapunzel's floor-to-ceiling wardrobe, blatantly ignoring him. "And you won't always be able to keep your clothes at Punzie's. I mean, if we-"

Merida spun around, two shirts clutched in her hands. "If you what? Are you guys moving in together?" Jack internally punched himself; Rapunzel should be having this discussion with her, not him. He shrugged and tried to play it down.

"Yeah, well I mean we've been looking, but nothing serious…" he said slowly, and Merida's eyes widened.

"Holy shit that's so great!" she gasped, and hopped up and down. A hand suddenly laid on his arm.

"What's so great?" a voice piped up, and he looked down to see Rapunzel standing with her hair curling damply around her shoulders, wearing nothing but a towel. There was a tiny bruise on her shoulder, and Jack knew _exactly_ how it had got there, but he blinked quickly to push the thought aside. Merida – who appeared to have discarded one of the shirts on the floor – came bouncing forwards, but slowed down slightly at her friend's expression.

"You guys are moving in together." she said, and the excitement was gone from her voice. "Are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost." Jack looked back down at Rapunzel and frowned, Merida was right, she did look pale and drawn. Rapunzel forced a smile, but he and Merida could both see right through it.

"No, yeah, I'm fine." She said, and gave Merida a one armed hug, then looked down at the shirt she was holding. "Ah, that's been in there forever. You should probably just move all this stuff to Hiccup's place."

Merida rolled her eyes and groaned, whilst Jack threw his head back and laughed loudly. She said goodbye to Rapunzel and was sure to shoulder barge Jack on her way past. He waited until the door had slammed shut before moving over to sit on Rapunzel's bed.

"You want to talk?" he asked, and Rapunzel shook her head, picking up the clothes Merida had dropped everywhere. "You sure? Cause you look kinda ill, and I don't want you to feel you have to go out cause you-"

"Jack." She snapped, and he stopped abruptly, looking up at her in alarm. She shook her head and looked down. "Sorry, I'm just, I'm _fine_ okay?"

Jack nodded, and stood up again. "Sorry, I'll leave you to it." He backed out the door, and shut it behind him, then sat back down on the sofa, the frown on his face feeling like it could become a permanent fixture.

_**GUYS ITS BEEN TOO LONG**_

_**I'm really sorry I started this chapter in march and had writers block then in may there was exams but its a new month and a new update so I'm forgiven? maybe? please?**_

_**I cant even remember if I usually do my a/n in italics AND bold please clarify?**_

_**POIs from this chapter (this is gonna be a thing now)**_

MERICCUP FLUFF OMG

_**Elsa gets even more mysterious**_

_**Astrid is gonna teach Anna and Punz judo I'm so excited**_

**_quadruple date which I have had festering in my head fo its gonna be GREAT_**

**_Jack and Punz are moving in together!_**

**_What's wrong with Rapunzel? (this one was another festering idea)_**

**_comment with number of POI and fangirl all over my reviews coz I love you guys and I love you even more when you talk to me_**

_**all the love as always**_

_**-L xx**_

_**{remember to follow shewritesstories on instagram where I can warn you guys of upcoming updates and inevitable delays}**_


	50. a quick update before chpt 50

hey peeps

I know I haven't been active lately, I've had exams and I've been on holiday and the lack of updates really isn't fair on anybody. I kinda lost inspiration too, even though I knew where the story was going, I never really knew how to get it down.

BUT

We're about to slide into a really huge plot with this story, and I just wanted to tell you guys that I am writing, thank the gods, and I'll have an update for you this month! Yay!

-L xx


End file.
